Lazos
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Siempre estuvieron unidos por lo más puro del universo, y al mismo tiempo, por lo más corrompido. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chan chan chan chaaaaannnnn, bien, aquí les dejo el prólogo y el primer capítulo de este nuevo Thorki AU.**

**Aclaración numero uno: No se salten el prólogo porque habla sobre divisiones raras y esas cosas.**

**La número dos es que las advertencias en los próximos capítulos cambiaran asi que si alguno quiere dejar de leer, adelante.**

**Espero con todo mi corazón que esto sea de su agrado, y sin nada más que decir…**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Prólogo.**

Hace mucho tiempo, aun cuando los problemas del ser humano recaían en los rezos a los dioses, y en las siembras en honor a ellos; existía un reino, lejano e infinito, dorado y luminoso, habitado por hombres que eran más que hombres, dioses, aquellos para los que se ofrendaban y se clamaban.

Asgard se llamaba el reino, en donde siempre brillaban nueve soles, o nueve lunas, estrellas se apreciaban infinitas, y sus habitantes tenían paz.

Aquel que reinaba ese mundo exquisito, era llamado Odín, Padre de Todo, que vigilaba con generosidad. Un guerrero feroz y noble, elegido por el destino, dios de dioses, con su esposa, la diosa Frigga, habían dispuesto un gobierno pacifico.

Un reino que se dividía en dos grandes potencias, la fuerza y la magia. Odín, rey absoluto, y además guerrero supremo, impartía las leyes a los ciudadanos que nacían bajo la bendición de la estrella de la guerra, mientras que Farbauti, la hermosa hechicera, ordenaba a aquellos que nacían bajo el manto sagrado de la magia de la naturaleza.

Se había dispuesto asi, y después de una conversación entre dioses, en donde se eligió a Odín como gobernante, también se dictó la primera gran ley sagrada.

Nunca se podría cruzar la brecha que dividía a la magia de la fuerza, y Farbauti, complacida porque sus hijos no se vieran influenciados por la barbarie que conlleva la fuerza, acepto el rendirle informes a Padre de Todo, asi que a partir de ese día, la división se extendió por todo Asgard, y las lunas se dividieron de tal forma que se apreciaban en todo el reino, por la noche, del mismo modo que los soles.

Las bendiciones de la naturaleza dieron por igual en la parte mágica, como en la tierra fuerte, y los habitantes que no nacían con ninguna de las dos estrellas protegiéndolos, también tenían su propio hogar, en una zona que no escapaba de la vista de Odín, ayudado por el guardián todo poderoso de Heimdall.

Y de esa forma, Asgard imponente y bendito, regido por Odín, encontró una armoniosa convivencia, y una paz indeterminada.

En periodos de esa paz, un rayo cruzo la tierra, bajo la bendición de la estrella de fuerza, esa noche, y en medio de gritos de Frigga, nació un guerrero, fuerte y dorado como el mismo reino. Thor le llamaron, dios de los rayos, del trueno y de la tormenta.

Se celebraron fiestas por todo Asgard, los hechiceros, por orden de Farbauti, mandaron obsequios para el primogénito de Odín, y los habitantes comunes rindieron los más deliciosos banquetes.

Y en medio de toda esa adoración, Thor creció, grande y poderoso, sin conocer las privaciones, y destinado a heredar el trono, en un palacio en donde día y noche se respiraba en su honor y en el de sus padres, y con súbditos que le querían y rendían respetos.

Fue en medio de toda esa adoración, justamente después de cuatro años, cuando en hogar de los hechiceros, Farbauti daba a luz a un varón, bañados por la luz de la estrella de la magia, con el susurro del viento de los árboles de fondo, que corearon el suave llanto del hijo recién nacido de la hechicera suprema.

Le llamaron Loki, y Odín y Frigga mandaron bendiciones, y los magos y hechiceras entonaron jubilosos cantos en su nombre, la magia fluyo en una corriente exquisita por todo el reino, y Thor sintió por primera vez aquel cosquilleo que le impulsara, tiempo después, a descubrir que había detrás de las murallas preciosas y enigmáticas, dividiendo el reino.

El tiempo siguió fluyendo, los humanos olvidaron a los dioses, y sin embargo Asgard mantenía su resplandor eterno, sin perturbar la paz y el orden.

Aunque algún día, aquello tenía que acabar, porque nada es eterno, y Asgard tampoco podría serlo.

/

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias aquí estoy, si les gusto los veo para más notas en el que sigue! Un abrazo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Directo al capítulo, un sincero agradecimiento para las muestras de aceptación de En tu mirada, sin distraerlos, espero que les guste este primer capítulo!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 1. Muralla.**

_1. Guerrero._

-¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Estúpidos!

-Shh Sif, déjalos.

-¿¡Cómo es que dejas que se peleen como bestias!?

Fandral rio, divertido de la forma en la que Thor se revolcaba con Volstagg por una pierna de cerdo, sin saber que quien se la comió, había sido Hogun. Sif trataba de detenerlos, y cuando no pudieron sus gritos, tuvo que meterse en la pelea. El saldo fue Volstagg con el labio roto, y Thor con un pequeño rasguño en el codo, hasta en aquello tenía mucha suerte.

Después de un rato, y de disculparse mutuamente, los amigos subieron la escalinata rumbo al palacio, en donde una Frigga enfadada esperaba al príncipe.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-¡Nada Hogun, lo juro!

-No lo creoooo.

Sif sonrió, bailoteando alrededor de ellos, con la tosca espada de madera en mano. Thor enfoco sus ojos azules en ella y frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa gamberra en sus labios.

-A lo tuyo Sif, tu mami debe estar preocupada de que faltaste a tu clase de buenos modales.

La niña dirigió una mirada de desdén al príncipe, aunque el comentario si le había molestado.

-Los buenos modales no están peleados con la fuerza, te recuerdo que fui yo quien te venció la última vez.

-¡Fue suerte, todos lo vieron!

-No lo sé… Yo aún no borro de mi cabeza la manera en la que Lady Sif te revolcó por todo el suelo…

-Tú siempre estás de su parte…

Fandral pasó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, con una espléndida sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo he dicho que para mí fue empate…

Nadie le hizo mucho caso a Hogun, ya que siempre trataba de ser igualitario, y proclamaba empates en todas las peleas.

-Madre de todo.

Los amigos hicieron una reverencia y Thor le dedico una sonrisa, Frigga frunció el ceño aún más, pero amable saludo a los guerreros, dedicando un delicado beso a la pequeña Sif.

-Ya deben irse, sus padres estarán preocupados.

Los niños asintieron, y volvieron a inclinarse, Thor hizo una mueca y se despidió también, después se giró sabiendo que debía encarar el regaño de su madre.

-Mamá te juro qu…

-¡Tu maestro estuvo esperando por ti! ¡¿Sabes el respeto que le deberías ofrendar al caballero?!

Caminaban rumbo al comedor, a su paso los guardias mostraban sus respetos ante ellos, y Thor tuvo que jurar una y mil veces que en la próxima clase estaría como era debido, además ofrecería disculpas, cosa que le desagradaba en absoluto, pero realmente no quería estar castigado dos semanas sin salir a jugar con sus amigos.

Las puertas se abrieron, dándoles paso, Odín en la cabeza, observo a los recién llegados, a su alrededor los generales y guerreros más influyentes, su esposa acepto el lugar a su lado, y su hijo el opuesto.

-Buenas tardes padre.

-Thor… Ya sabes qué hacer con respecto a tu maestro, ¿cierto?

-Sí, padre.

-Muy bien.

Comieron en el acostumbrado desorden que Frigga había tratado de erradicar y fallo estrepitosamente. La música con la cual acompañaban los alimentos estaba llegando al punto clímax cuando el general Balder entro, empujando las puertas de mármol, e inclinándose frente a la familia real.

-Has llegado tarde amigo mío.

-Lo siento, Padre de Todo, una revuelta que tenía que ser atendida.

Thor supo, por la mirada que intercambio su padre con el general, que era un tema relacionado con la otra parte del reino, que él no conocía, pero deseaba visitar con fuerza. Acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera, el hecho de que no se le concediera el deseo de ver lo que había detrás de las murallas era un insulto, que debía ser reparado lo antes posible.

_2. Tormenta._

-¿De nuevo?

-Sí, mi señor, y esta vez no fue solo uno, se están organizando, los padres de esos niños no quieren separarse de sus hijos.

-Controla la situación como haga falta, hablare con Farbauti al respecto.

-Mi señor.

_3. Grieta._

-¿Estás loco, cierto?

Thor le dirigió una mirada agresiva a Sif, pero la niña ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Escuche a mi padre hablar sobre eso con Balder, dicen que se creó una grieta…

-Ya la debieron arreglar, Thor.

Hogun se hizo oír y Thor dejo salir un resoplido de inconformidad.

-Bien, _gracias "amigos"._

-Yo si te acompañare.

Thor sonrió, sabía que Fandral iría, porque era su mejor amigo, y porque siempre lo seguía a todas partes, los otros niños movieron la cabeza pero en la tarde, cuando los rayos del crepúsculo bañaban Asgard, los cinco estaban escabulléndose, algunos debatiéndose entre los deseos de saber que había detrás de la muralla, o regresar a la seguridad de sus casas.

Sif sentía su pequeño corazón acelerarse, pero no quería que le dijeran que era cobarde asi que, cuando Thor paso por aquel hueco en la muralla azul y hermosa, la niña exhalo profundamente y acto seguido y a gatas, siguió a su amigo.

_4. Hechicera._

Farbauti se acomodó la hermosa capa de viaje, cubriendo su rostro con sombras parciales, con su acompañamiento a los lados, sus caballos tenían una belleza casi mística, con un blanco inmaculado, y el pelaje de apariencia suave. Fueron recibidos por Frigga y Odín, la diosa se adelantó, y mientras un hechicero ayudaba a Farbauti a bajar de la yegua, Frigga se aproximó, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Amiga mía…

La hechicera se descubrió, y algunos guardias tuvieron que recomponer el gesto descolocado al ver la imponente apariencia, las diosas se saludaron con afecto, y ninguna podía envidiar a la otra por la belleza grácil que poseían, la de Frigga estaba fuertemente aunada a una ternura maternal, mientras que la de Farbauti se desenvolvía sensual y exótica, por la forma de su cuerpo, el negro de su cabello, los ojos grandes y rojos, hermosamente expresivos, y la piel azulada con marcas que parecían caminos hacia un nirvana.

Inclino la cabeza y el cabello ondulado se dejó caer en mechones.

-Padre de todo.

-Mi querida Farbauti.

Odín beso el dorso de la mano delicada, y se encaminaron hacia el interior del palacio, no era un visita de cortesía, (nunca habían visitas de cortesía), sino una de política, y aquello era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, en esos precisos momentos.

_5. Diferente._

Thor abrió sus ojos azules de mar embravecido con sorpresa, los labios graciosamente abiertos en forma de "o". Frente a él, se extendían hermosas construcciones, un rio de gente de todo tipo, y de alguna forma diferentes a todos los asgardianos que había visto en su vida, las mujeres lucían bellas y ataviadas de ropas que al principio hicieron que Thor soltara una burla al oído de Fandral, mientras que los hombres parecían ridículamente elegantes, Volstagg hizo un comentario sobre si todos eran mujeres o todos eran hombres, y Sif se quedó sin habla por varios minutos. Hogun fue el único capaz, con su práctica mente, de encaminarlos a lo que parecía un festival, las calles con diversas cosas que ellos desconocían por completo, y había un desorden que seguía siendo ordenado comparado con las fiestas del otro lado.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Fandral señalaba a unos árboles hermosos, grandes y frondosos, y de su follaje verde celeste se asomaban unas pequeñas cabecillas, de criaturas con nariz respingada, mirando todo el alboroto que había debajo de ellas con curiosidad.

-¿Bestias?

Sif trato de responder a la pregunta, pero su tono de voz confundido delato su imposibilidad, había de todo tipo, y pronto se encontraron con unos niños, los cuales les evaluaron con la mirada, y Volstagg supuso que los encontraron horribles, porque se alejaron antes de que Sif preguntara algo.

Lucían realmente graciosos, pequeños y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por las cosas fantásticas o absurdas que encontraban, si no hubieran estado tan asustados por perderse, seguramente ya habrían ido a explorar más allá, pero ninguno se separó de Thor, quien los llevo allí en primer lugar.

Pronto y a lo lejos comenzó a escucharse el sonido de una melodía grácil, que daba espacio para que la imaginación divagara en miles de pensamientos relacionados con cualquier cosa, Thor, atraído por aquellas canciones entonadas por voces desconocidas, se internó, con sus amigos por detrás, en el montón de gente que comenzaba a lucir _realmente_ animada; fue como llegaron a un pequeño espacio, rodeado por personas que animaban con sus voces, y más qué bailaban en el centro, moviendo los brazos y las piernas de forma tan coordinada y hermosa, que Thor quedo prendado.

Hubo un cambio en la música, y en el baile, y Thor se encontró siendo arrastrado lejos de sus amigos, tratando de esquivar a las mujeres, hombres y niños que se movían rítmicamente, con sus vestidos y ropajes sedosos y que se movían con el viento que incluso viajaba más lento que en el hogar de Thor.

Algo temeroso se dio cuenta que estaba solo, sin Fandral y los demás, y envuelto por personas que no conocía, aun asi, era el príncipe heredero al trono, asi que armándose de todo su valor, fue pasando entre la gente, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la forma en que se movían los cuerpos en el centro.

Cada vez más nervioso, empujaba a quien podía, hasta que, logrando pasar en medio de dos mujeres, sintió como se golpeaba en la cabeza con algo especialmente duro, aullando de dolor se cayó hacia atrás, logrando mitigar el impacto con sus palmas.

-¡Auuuu!

Fueron dos pequeños gemidos que sonaron al mismo tiempo, Thor sorprendido y con la esperanza que hubiera sido alguno de sus amigos, alzo la vista, sobándose la frente se encontró con un chiquillo de ojos grandes, que le devolvía la mirada esmeralda, asustado y con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse como ríos de dolor creciente.

/

**Ahora sí, este ira lento al principio, espero que continúen por aquí la próxima semana, recuerden que cualquier comentario, duda, queja o sugerencia estoy por aquí! **

**Nos vemos el sábado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh no saben lo agradecida que estoy por sus muestras de cariño a una historia que apenas empieza, pero que prometo que daré un esfuerzo para que no decepcione! Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que dejan review, fav o follow, un gran abrazo!**

**Nekiare**

**Kekeh**

**veko**

**Zeniba**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**oscworldximena**

**Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**CuteLittleZombie**

**Aleinad19**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Igualmente, Dani, Kanon y Gray, gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 2. Grieta.**

_6. Miedo._

-¡¿Dónde está Thor, y Hogun, y Volstagg?!

-No lo sé Sif, y me harías un gran favor en callarte, porque me estas desesperando.

-Pero…- Los ojos cielo de Sif viajaron por el lugar, buscando el cabello dorado de Thor, o sus ojos azules de tormenta, ansiosa por querer regresar a su casa, Fandral la llevaba de la mano, aunque ella había reclamado argumentando que podía caminar sola.- ¡Ya vi a Hogun!

Fandral enfoco sus ojos grises en ella, que señalaba y le encamino hacia donde estaba su amigo, el cual también estaba buscando al resto, aliviados por lo menos encontrar a uno más, siguieron su camino, buscando entre las personas, que ahora parecían rendir una especie de ritual.

_7. Paz._

-Las revueltas son producto de la ley sagrada, nada se puede hacer.

-Podríamos dejar que los familiares tengan contacto con sus hijos.

-Eso se está efectuando, yo misma estoy presente en esos momentos, para no dejar ningún tipo de espacio.- Los ojos de Farbauti estaban atentos en Odín, que parecía imperturbable en su trono dorado.- Lo que ellos quieren es algo que no se les puede ceder, es tu pueblo Padre de todo…

Aquella era una indirecta bien marcada, los labios rosados de Frigga se fruncieron en una mueca preocupada, era cierto, Odín había dejado _demasiada_ libertad a todos sus súbditos.

-Entonces, se controlara como es debido, pero tienes que aumentar aquellos permisos de convivencia.

-Se hará como ordenes, Padre de Todo.

_8. Él._

Ya no había ningún tipo de dolor en la frente de Thor, este había sido tragado por las lágrimas del otro niño, que parecían escaparse de las comisuras de sus ojos, un par de sollozos emergieron de su garganta. Era un cuadro triste y que Thor quiso componer con su habitual alegría de tornado.

-Hey, no… No llores.

El niño estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por no lloriquear, y después de varios segundos lo logro, Thor sonrió al ver como las pequeñas y blancas manos como nieve secaban el resto de sustancia salina de las redondeadas mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto. Fue cuando de nuevo los ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules, Thor no supo que decir, asi que opto por lo más seguro, para no oírse ridículo, después de todo era la primera persona con quien hablaba después de internarse por el hueco de la grieta. Se incorporó, y extendió una mano amable al contrario, el niño pequeño la tomo, Thor confirmo que los habitantes de detrás de la muralla eran extraños, ningún hombre que hubiera conocido (niño o adulto), tenía la piel tan suave.

-Me llamo Thor.

El pequeño esbozo una sonrisa tímida, y apretó la mano ligeramente, después inclino su cabeza, y Thor detallo sin querer, la forma en que los mechones negros caían como cascadas oscuras.

-Mi nombre es Loki, mucho gusto.

Thor correspondió el apretón, y se soltó a regañadientes, algo en ese niño le llamaba mucho la atención, una curiosidad nata del pequeño Thor que solía ser demasiado grande. La mirada evaluadora de Loki recorrió su cuerpo, Thor pensó en lo ridículo que era, el que un niño tuviera pestañas tan largas.

-¿Vives aquí?

Loki entonces sufrió un gracioso sobresalto, dirigió sus manos pequeñas a su espalada y tomo una especie de capucha, haciendo que su rostro quedara medio oculto, después le hizo una seña de silencio a Thor, y capturo su mano de nuevo, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte del pequeño rubio; caminaron, esta vez Thor era dirigido por Loki, quien esquivaba a las personas con una agilidad felina, pronto salieron hacia una parte más despejada del lugar, y Thor se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, las lunas se apreciaban en todo su esplendor, incluso más cercanas que como lucían del otro lado del muro. Loki soltó un corto suspiro, y el vaho que se creó con su aliento hizo que Thor alucinara con pensamientos sobre frío y montañas nevadas.

-¿No sabes quién soy? ¿Eres recién llegado?

Thor alzo las cejas sin saber muy bien que responder.

-No… No te entiendo.

Loki se acercó a él.

-¿No sabes quién soy?

El niño rubio se sintió estúpido por un momento, el que un niño más pequeño le repitiera una pregunta tan sencilla le pico el orgullo.

-No, ¿tú sabes quién soy yo?

-Thor, me lo acabas de decir.

Thor exhibió una sonrisa extrañada, por lo visto no sabía que era el príncipe de Asgard, pero lo tomo como una ventaja, al parecer Loki también había tomado asi el hecho de que desconociera su identidad, aunque Thor dudaba que fuera tan importante como el.

-Eres recién llegado, entonces.

Thor movió la cabeza, y Loki inclino su rostro en una mueca de deliciosa incomprensión, Thor esta vez se sintió más poderoso.

-Vengo del otro lado de la muralla.

Loki abrió los ojos, víctima de la sorpresa que aconteció por las palabras que salieran de la boca de Thor.

-¡Estas mintiendo!

Thor también se enfadó, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¡No es cierto! Entre por un hueco en la muralla, y me perdí, no encuentro a mis amigos.

Loki le miro con cierta duda, aunque una parte de su pequeño ser sabía que no mentía, algo en la apariencia desaliñada de ese sujeto rubio le indicaba que no era como ellos.

-Pruébalo.

-Te podría llevar a la grieta, pero estoy perdido…

Fue cuando Loki tomo su decisión, asintiendo se paró frente a Thor, que le miro sorprendido.

-Te llevare con tus amigos, y a esa tal grieta, pero si no hay nada, lo pagaras caro.

Thor bufo, de repente en verdad molesto por el tono de voz tan autoritario de ese chiquillo con cara bonita, se cruzó de brazos, y Loki también, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo harás eso?

-¿Eres estúpido?

Fue el fin de la escasa paciencia de Thor, estaba a punto de lanzarse a los golpes hacia el insolente de ojos verdes cuando el niño movió los labios en una sarta de cosas que Thor no entendió, y no quiso entender.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?

-Ehh…

-Rápido.

-Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg y Sif.

-Ven.

De nuevo tomó su mano, y Thor se consumió en una indignación muda por ese acto, ¿¡cómo era capaz de tratarlo como un niño pequeño!?

Su mano comenzó a cosquillear, intrigado Thor la apretó ligeramente en un gesto que Loki entendió como de ansiedad, asi que se giró un poco para sonreírle, dejando aún más confundido a Thor, pero había que aceptar, que era una linda sonrisa, de repente avergonzado, Thor aparto la mirada y decidió dejarse llevar por Loki.

_9. Madre._

-¿Tu hijo?

-No está aquí, seguramente estará con sus amigos; he escuchado los rumores sobre Loki, por cierto.

-Su magia es superior a la mía, con practica me superara muy rápido.

Frigga enfoco sus ojos mieles en los rojos, una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Farbauti.

-Me alegro, y dicen que heredo más que tu magia.

-Eso lo veremos con el tiempo, todos los niños de pequeños son adorables.

-Thor era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Ya recibe entrenamiento?

-Sí, aunque a veces no controla sus impulsos.

-Como la tormenta de hace tiempo.

Ambas mujeres rieron, y Frigga asintió solemne. Llegaron de nuevo a las afueras del palacio y se despidieron, la amistad que habían formado a lo largo de los años era fuerte, y aunque a Farbauti le molestaba cruzar la muralla, admitía que Frigga hacia las cosas más fáciles.

-Nos veremos amiga mía.

-Cuídate Farbauti.

Frigga observo como los caballos se alejaban, justo cuando regresaba adentro detallo como un pequeño ejército salía de las caballerizas, con los imponentes ejemplares negros, y Balder encabezando la marcha.

_10. Promesa._

Thor tenía que darle el voto de confianza a Loki, porque gracias a él, se había encontrado con los demás, y si bien todos vieron con intriga al niño pálido y pequeño que venía con su príncipe, el rubio les dijo que podrían confiar en él, asi que Sif, la única con el tacto correcto, entablo una agradable platica con Loki.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que por fin Hogun ubico el lugar.

-¡La grieta debe estar por aquí!

Thor ya había soltado la mano blanca y delgada de Loki, quien se encontraba con ellos solo para observar con sus ojos aquel famoso hueco, encontraba agradable a Sif, y hablaban sobre los bailes que Loki sabía de memoria, y sorprendido entendió que ni Sif, ni Thor ni los otros niños había visto algo asi jamás.

Un mundo raro, definitivamente aquellos niños venían de un mundo raro.

Por fin llegaron y Loki observo el hueco, Thor le miro con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, Loki frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la forma tan confiada con la que lo trataba.

-Bueno, gracias Loki.

Hogun le extendió la mano, y Loki la tomo con amabilidad, Fandral y Volstagg le palmearon la espalda y el niño quiso lanzarles un hechizo por hacerlo con tal fuerza.

-Espero que podamos vernos pronto Loki.

Los ojos verdes del niño se iluminaron, porque realmente había encontrado muy agradable a Sif, y quería ser su amigo, la niña hizo una cómica reverencia, y deposito un beso suave en la mejilla, a lo que Loki correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate Sif.

Ahora solo quedaba Thor, que observaba al niño más pequeño con ansiedad repentina, no era que el chiquillo le agradara por completo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez Thor se había sentido un poco prendado por él, Loki le miro, y Thor trato de esbozar una sonrisa.

Quería explorar más de ese nuevo mundo que se extendía para él, invitándolo, incitándolo, le seducía con extremo cinismo, y Thor no quería renunciar tan rápido a su repentino descubrimiento, eso incluía a Loki, que abre sus labios rojos y sus mejillas se tiñen de un bonito color rosa, Thor se dice a si mismo que no encuentra adorable aquello.

-Me dio gusto conocerte.

Thor toma la mano que Loki le extiende, y es cuando recuerda.

-Te dije que no mentía, ahora quiero algo a cambio.

Loki frunce el ceño, y un grito les llega, aún lejano, pero que hace que el pequeño cuerpo se tense, abre los ojos aún más, y Thor siente por primera vez ese impulso de protegerlo con todo su ser.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Regresaras?

-Lo prometo.

Se le escapa, una verdad que solo puede ser dicha como todas las demás verdades en el mundo: sin pensarlo. Se sorprende a sí mismo, y Loki le sorprende por su parte también, le sonríe, personal y esplendorosa sonrisa, que deja atontado a Thor por unos momentos.

-Dejare abierta la grieta para ustedes…

Y sin más, empuja a Thor, y lo último que escucha de Loki es un susurro de palabras, esas que no entenderá nunca, quiere volver a entrar para ver si Loki está bien, pero solo del otro lado se da cuenta de que es _realmente_ tarde, y Sif le jala del brazo para obligarlo a ir.

En la noche sigue tan emocionado por su aventura infantil (la más productiva que ha tenido hasta ahora), que se olvida de todo lo demás (hasta del regaño histérico de su madre), pero permanece Loki con su mano fría en la suya, y su promesa que ansía cumplir pronto.

_11. Amigo._

-¡Nos diste un susto tremendo!

-Lo siento…

Amora sabe que no lo siente, porque Loki lo tararea de forma burlona, Sigyn retuerce la manga izquierda de su vestido azul de seda, está nerviosa, creyó que Loki se perdería para siempre, pero lo encontraron a un lado de una tienda de libros, Amora resopla enojada, lleva a Sigyn de la mano, y Loki se suelta de su agarre muchas veces, llegan a un hermoso castillo, ninfas cantan en el jardín, y varias mujeres les dan la bienvenida al joven Loki, y sus amigas. Farbauti sale a su encuentro, capturando a su hijo en brazos, Loki sonríe, aunque está un poco avergonzado, quiere decirle a su madre sobre el chico rubio que conoció, pero una vez la escucho hablar sobre los "_bárbaros del lado contrario de la muralla", _asi que supone que no es buena idea.

Solo espera que Thor cumpla su promesa, ha dejado un hechizo en la grieta, y espera que no sea descubierto. Aun así, agradece haber conocido a su nuevo amigo.

/

**Bien, sin nada más por ahora, espero que les haya agradado, y nos vemos en el próximo sábado! Cuídense, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, duda o queja, estoy aquí…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios sobre este fic, me gusta mucho leer cada uno de ellos y ver su opinión con esta historia que va lenta pero segura. Muchas gracias y un abrazo a las personas que dejaron un review, un fav o un follow!**

**Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Himmelstrasse**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**oscworldximena**

**victoria**

**Hydra Delphine**

**Kanon y Gray, gracias y las quiero!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 3. Visitas.**

_12. Magia._

La punta de sus pies descalzos tocaban el agua suavemente, provocándole unas agradables cosquillas, el sol bañaba indulgente su piel, y el olor a naturaleza inundaba sus sentidos, observaba como Thor jugueteaba con el agua, tratando inútilmente de capturar los peces que se escapaban con una facilidad insultante. Era la tercera vez que se encontraban y esta vez había llegado solo, según las propias palabras de Thor ninguno de sus amigos estaban disponibles.

-Repíteme el nombre del supuesto guardián.

Thor se había acostumbrado al tono autoritario de Loki, y ambos habían tenido fuertes discusiones debido a su carácter, pero Thor siempre cedía, trataba a Loki como el hermano menor que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo.

-Heim-dall.

-Deben de ser unos salvajes para que necesiten de alguien que les cuide todo el tiempo…

-Prefiero ser un salvaje a una _niñita._

Loki se molesta y mueve las manos, el agua se agita y enerva, crea olas que tiran a Thor después de varios golpes, el rubio sale escurriendo y tosiendo.

-Eres un tramposo.

-No son trampas… Es magia, bruto.

Thor mueve la melena rubia con fuerza, sacudiendo el resto del agua, Loki se queja y en consecuencia Thor se acerca y agita la cabeza con más ganas.

-¡Detente!

Thor suelta una de sus risas de trueno, y es inevitable que Loki no ría con él, le toma de la mano y obliga a que se siente.

-¿Heimdall?

Thor acepta que es una pronunciación decente. Loki le pone las manos en el pecho, y Thor se sonroja inevitablemente, Loki ni siquiera se entera, como no se entera de las cosas que suceden fuera de su mundo.

Thor siente el calor nacer en las manos pequeñas y finas de Loki, se expande por todo su pecho, y de repente llamas verdes le cubren, el miedo vence a la curiosidad y suelta un grito.

-¡¿Quedemonioseseso?!

Lo dice de corrido y retrocediendo, Loki alza una ceja en un gesto de superioridad impropio de un chiquillo de siete años.

-Ya te lo dije.

Thor descubre que la magia nace de Loki.

_13. Amistad._

Thor desaparece por muchas semanas, Sigyn le pregunta que es lo que pasa, y Loki dice que nada, porque realmente no le pasa nada. Si acaso está un poco aburrido, pero nada más. No extraña a Thor en lo absoluto…

Amora le pregunta si no quiere ir a la rotonda, o con las ninfas a tomar un poco el sol.

-Porque vaya que te hace falta Loki.

Loki le saca la lengua y se inclina hacia Sigyn y ambos comienzan un hechizo entonado, de la mano de Sigyn sale una enredadera, y se une con la de Loki, Amora sonríe, y observa cómo crecen pequeñas florecillas.

Farbauti les encuentra así, y aplaude la obra de su hijo, y las dos niñas que adopto como aprendices.

-Bien… Veamos Amora que tanto has avanzado.

-¡Sí mi señora!

Farbauti se pone al centro del salón espaciado, paredes blancas, con adornos en azul y verde, las luces brillan en las esquinas y en el techo se aprecia un signo de encantamiento hecho por la misma Farbauti, Amora invoca su magia, y Farbauti le imita, comienzan una pelea, que luce como una hermosa y marcada danza, la piel azul de la hechicera mayor refulge al evitar el destello blanco de la mano de Amora.

Loki está al pendiente de los pasos de su madre, sentado de rodillas, con el costado pegado al de Sigyn que lanza expresiones de asombro ante la demostración de destreza, Amora luce cansada y Farbauti sonríe benévola, le da entrada y después cierra la puerta en su cara.

Es cuando Loki siente un cosquilleo familiar en su pecho, cierra los pequeños puños, y Sigyn lo nota.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Necesito un favor…

Casi susurran, pero Sigyn es su mejor amiga, y han aprendido a perfeccionar un lenguaje secreto con el que los niños se comunican y evaden el mundo de los adultos.

-No te tardes, promete que tendrás cuidado.

-Gracias.

A Sigyn le gusta la manera en la que Loki le sonríe, al apretar su mano izquierda, es una sensación cálida en su pecho, y Sigyn agarra con fuerza la mano que hace rato tomaba Loki.

_14. Flores._

Loki se siente un poco decepcionado, porque quien encuentra al lado de la grieta no es a Thor, sino a Sif, que es la única que le visita sola, a parte de su amigo rubio. Llevan el rostro cubierto con la capucha de sus pequeñas capas, y tienen las manos unidas, Loki le dirige hacia el lugar que prometió que le llevaría. Un pequeño campo que Amora descubrió en sus aventuras, cuando Loki aún era demasiado pequeño como para salir del palacio, o aprender a hacer un hechizo para pasar desapercibido.

Llegan y Loki le pide a Sif que cierre los ojos, la niña lo hace, y Loki le ayuda a caminar.

-Ahora… ¡Ábrelos!

Sif obedece y encuentra la cosa más bonita que ha visto en su corta vida, está lleno de florecillas, y muchas mariposas, abejas y unas cuantas libélulas, es lindo lo que ve, y Loki y ella se ponen a cortar flores, Loki le dice que una roja muy bonita, le queda bien, asi que se la pone en el cabello y Sif sonríe.

Se pasan el tiempo jugueteando, Loki le enseña una canción típica y Sif prueba con enseñarle lo único que le apasiona: Manejar la espada.

Al final de la tarde, Loki aprende a dar unos cuantos movimientos que servirían para matar de risa a un enemigo, y Sif entona desafinada el primer coro.

Caminan de regreso, Sif con las flores que recogió en el regazo, y la que Loki le regaló, roja y hermosa, prendada a su negro y ondulado cabello.

_15. Celos._

-¡¿Por qué fuiste sin mí?!

-¡Estabas ocupado!

Thor le fulmina con la mirada, a ella y a la flor que tiene en el cabello.

-¡Me pudiste haber avisado!

Sif siente los ojos arderle por las lágrimas, pero aguanta y enfrenta a su príncipe.

-¡Tú nunca me avisas cuando vas!

Es Hogun quien interviene, tratando de sembrar la paz, pero Thor es la furia que se encuentra en los rayos de tormentas lejanas, y no aminora su enfado.

-Dudo si quiera que le agrades a Loki…

Sif es la niña que Thor siempre quiere hacer un lado, es la niña que ha demostrado ser capaz de aguantar los enfrentamientos entre ella y los demás guerreros, es la niña que quiere ser aceptada, las palabras de Thor le duelen, porque no quiere pensar que ni siquiera a alguien tan diferente como Loki le puede agradar.

-¡Es mentira!

Chilla, y toma una de las espadas de madera, Thor a penas y esquiva el golpe, pero él también está enfadado, se gira para agarrar también un arma de entrenamiento, y arremete contra Sif, a Thor no le importa que sea mujer, no le importa que sea más chica que él, en ese momento, en el que Sif se adelanta para darle un golpe en el costado y su cabello se mueve, con la flor en él, siente la furia infantil cegarlo y detiene el golpe, volviendo al ataque, ve los ojos de Sif llenos de miedo y enojo, pero no importa, quiere quitarle la estúpida flor de su cabello, pero Volstagg interfiere, y Fandral toma de la cintura a Sif.

El príncipe no quiere detenerse y solo su maestro puede hacer que se calme, por ahora.

_16. Rubios._

-¿Por qué te desapareces tanto últimamente?

Loki está sentado con Sigyn, en la fuente de la rotonda, las ninfas cantan, y Loki le regala las flores que cortó, unas cuantas porque las demás son para su madre, no se da cuenta de la forma en la que Sigyn se sonroja.

-Voy a explorar.

-¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?

-No quiero que te pase nada, te llevare una vez encuentre un lugar bonito para que paseemos.

Sigyn se da por bien servida, y unas ninfas se acercan a ellos, le rinden respetos a Loki, admirando la belleza singular del niño, y se dirigen a Sigyn, le acarician la mejilla, y juguetean con su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, a Loki le gusta su cabello, porque parece tan claro como la luz, de repente su mente se vuelve bruma y espuma, viaja hacia otros momentos, con un chico de cabellos dorados. La ninfas le peinan el cabello a Sigyn, y le adornan con las flores, la niña sonríe, busca con sus ojos azules de calidez impecable y encuentra a Loki mirando algún punto lejano, un punto que ella no logra ver.

_17. Pensamientos._

Thor está demasiado enojado con todo el mundo para ir hacia la grieta, Balder esta con su padre en el salón de armas, y él ha estado ocupando entrenando, debe ser un buen rey, debe ser recordado por los asgardianos. Sus pensamientos empiezan allí y terminan en Loki, siempre en Loki.

_18. Juramento._

Loki sabe que es lo PEOR que ha hecho en su corta (para un dios) vida, pero se las ingenia para burlar a Amora, y se escabulle por la grieta que tiene partículas de polvo en las orillas, reprochando de la ausencia de Thor o de Sif, convierte sus ropas reales en unas normales, que siguen siendo algo ostentosas, y sus pequeños dedos blancos crean formas para transformar un pedazo de tela en una linda capa negra. Traga saliva, y cierra las manos con fuerza, pegando los pequeños puños a sus costados, y comienza a caminar, todo se siente extraño, como si estuviera en Midgar o Nornheim, quiere regresar pero su determinación es férrea. Es un príncipe.

A comparación del lado opuesto de la muralla, Loki se encuentra rápidamente con las diferencias, su corazón henchido de valor se encoge, los ojos verdes se abren, son mariposas esmeraldas que revolotean entre los guerreros y sus toscos modos, el mercado desordenado y sucio, las mujeres y sus risas estruendosas, Loki incluso descubrió que algunas no llevaban la ropa necesaria para cubrir sus pieles.

"_Son pobres…"_

La mente infantil de Loki está procesando el ir hacia ellas y transformar sus pedazos de tela en algo más arropador, cuando ve como unos hombres se acercan, tomándoles de las caderas, y bebiendo algo que le produce nauseas a Loki. Su pequeña nariz se arruga y en un intento por retroceder, y apartar la mirada de ese beso salvaje entre un guerrero y una morena concubina, va a dar al suelo, derribando a un imponente hombre claro. Se ha manchado de barro, y le duele la parte de la espalda baja, nunca ha sido particularmente fuerte ante el dolor, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"_Eres un príncipe… Eres un príncipe… Los príncipes no lloran… No llores Loki."_

Recuerda la voz de su madre y se muerde su labio inferior con fuerza, aguantando un sollozo, se está incorporando, pero le toman del cuello de su capa y alzan con extrema rudeza y facilidad. Siente una sensación de ahogo, y ahora el dolor ha dado paso al miedo, no debió salir de su casa. La capucha cae, y deja su rostro al descubierto, el hombre le mira como si no hubiera visto nunca en su vida a un niño, pero mueve la cabeza y aprieta aún más fuerte. Loki clama que le dejen ir, ruega por concentrarse lo suficiente para invocar las llamas verdes, las que hacen daño. Pero aun es inexperto, y su mente no se aísla lo suficiente.

-Me las pagaras.

Se alza el puño, y solo una voz con un lejano toque infantil lo interrumpe, Loki ha cerrado los ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos de repente.

-¡Suéltalo!

El hombre de inmediato cumple la orden, Loki cae de nuevo, mira como su agresor se inclina con infinito respeto hacia su príncipe, el de todo Asgard.

-Ruega su perdón, majestad… No sabía que era su amigo.

-¡No importa si es mi amigo o no! ¡¿Golpeas a alguien más débil por diversión?!

El hombre no se mueve, Thor resopla y toma de la mano a Loki para guiarlo de regreso a su hogar, un pensamiento comienza a hacerle mella en su mente. Tal vez su mundo no esté preparado para algo tan inusual como Loki, porque si de algo Thor está seguro en ese tiempo junto a Loki, es que es tan extraño como ninguna otra cosa. Extraño _lindo_, pero extraño.

Siente como la pequeña mano se aferra con fuerza y tiembla, Thor siente el enojo que bullía en su interior desde el incidente de Sif, desaparecer con una facilidad insultante, bufa por eso. Se detiene y se gira para ver a Loki por primera vez desde hace casi dos semanas.

Es fatal.

Por alguna razón que no quiere averiguar, su corazón bombea furioso, y Thor lo confunde con una sensación de ira, los ojos de Loki están derramando lágrimas silenciosas, y su boca se curvea en un puchero tierno, un mechón de cabello negro se sitúa gentilmente en el centro de su frente, observa a Thor lleno de alegría, y agradecimiento.

Thor saca el pecho imperceptiblemente y se acerca para mover el mechón hacía detrás de la oreja de Loki, se siente extraño, hace cosquillas en la piel, las mejillas de Loki están rojas por el llanto, y Thor enrojece por otra razón.

-¿Estas herido?

Loki mueve la cabeza en señal negativa, y Thor esboza una sonrisa lenta, le acaricia la mejilla en afán conciliador, y el gesto hace que Loki le abrace con fuerza por la cintura, y llore en su cuello.

Thor le sostiene, y se sostiene a sí mismo, las lágrimas hacen un camino húmedo de su hombro al pecho, y los pequeños puños de Loki se aferran a su ropa. Lo único que hace es darle palmadas torpes en la espalda, susurrándole "_Estas bien"_ al oído, y Loki solloza. Pasa un buen rato hasta que lo único que queda del llanto es un tierno hipo. Se separan entonces, pero mantienen las manos unidas.

-¿Por qué entraste?

Loki le mira, reprochándole con sus ojos verdes hinchados, Thor piensa que tal vez, se ve demasiado bien, e inmediatamente después se reprende a si mismo por tales pensamientos.

-Quería verte, no me habías visitado en semanas… Pensé que ya no querías ser mi amigo…

El corazón de Thor se hincha, en ese instante pareciera que le habían cedido por fin el trono, ríe y le acaricia el cabello negro, alborotándolo, Loki hace un mohín, pero no le detiene.

-¡Claro que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo! Solo… No tenía suficiente tiempo, mi madre me obligó a asistir a lecciones extras de historia.

Siente un poco de remordimiento por la mentira, pero Loki se ríe, y el remordimiento no dura lo suficiente, se disipa y evapora a la par de la risa de hielo del niño.

-Sabía que eras idiota.

Thor refunfuña, y por fin llegan a la grieta.

-Como sea… ¿Cómo llegaste a dónde estaba?

-Tenía planeado visitarte…

Por alguna razón Thor se siente avergonzado, pero Loki esta distraído con otros pensamientos.

-Gracias Thor…

Le acaricia la mano, con sus dedos suaves, y casi fantasmales, y deposita un beso en su mejilla, Thor trata de pensar que es una tradición habitual del lugar del cual Loki proviene, asi que le quita peso al asunto, aun asi se siente incómodo, nadie le había dado un beso, excepto su madre, y las asgardianas que tenían un alto status, nunca un hombre.

-La próxima vez, no salgas… Yo vendré, por lo menos un día a la semana sin falta.

Loki siente una alegría impropia recorrerle el pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Lo prometes?

Thor se lleva la mano al pecho, golpeándolo.

-Lo juro.

/

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o quejas estoy por aquí, nos vemos el próximo sábado! Los quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien aquí el siguiente capítulo, quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que siguen mostrando su apoyo a esta historia, un gran abrazo a todos ustedes!**

**the neko mode**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**Yiyukimo-ak **

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**oscworldximena**

**Nekiare**

**Hydra Delphine**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Dani, Kanon y Gray, gracias por todo un inmenso abrazo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 4. Tiempo.**

19. _Decisiones._

Sif le sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de Thor, y no quiere asustarse, pero lo hace y el pánico se arremolina en su estómago, Fandral le encuentra asi, en el campo desierto de entrenamiento, el cabello largo de Sif ondea con el viento, el rubio suspira, porque sabe que ella está triste desde su pelea con Thor.

-Hey…

Sif se gira, los ojos azules asustados, ve a su amigo y relaja los hombros.

-Hola.

El murmuro es cansado, es triste y Fandral piensa que ninguna mujer está hecha para entristecerse.

-No sé porque te afectó tanto, sabes que Thor dijo eso porque estaba enfadado.

Fandral no entiende, ¿por qué tanto afán en Loki? En un muchacho que solo se le hizo demasiado lindo como para ser niño, y al minuto siguiente le pareció aburrido, demasiado extraño como para querer descifrarlo, una indiferencia se alza entre ellos, y por eso nunca lo volvió a visitar, pero Sif y aún más Thor hablan de él como si fuera algo sorprendente, algo maravilloso. Fandral hace una mueca, sus hombros alzándose quitándole peso a la situación.

-¿Tú crees que le agrado a Loki?

-Si no le agradaras no te habría dado la flor.- Pero Fandral entendió un poco lo que sentía Sif asi que continuo, tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo.- Todos te queremos Sif, incluso Thor, aunque se porte como un idiota.

La niña sonríe, pero le ha dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y cree que es hora de un cambio, para demostrar que es digna, para mostrarle a Thor, a Loki, a todos, que será tan grande como ellos, a su altura. Fandral y ella entrenan juntos, el niño rubio se sorprende de la resistencia de Sif, de sus ataques certeros y de su risa infantil cuando por fin logra derribarlo.

20. _Competencia._

Thor se queda un rato más, porque cree que es muy temprano, y porque Loki realmente se nota emocionado de tenerle ahí, le lleva hacia un bosque que tiene un montón de caballos blancos, y pudo haber visto unos venados de extraña apariencia, se sientan junto a una pequeña laguna, y Loki le está contando sobre su posible entrenamiento con la espada, Thor ha comenzado con eso desde el día en que piso la arena, y es algo de lo que está orgulloso.

-Entonces después podré probar tu fuerza.- Loki le mira de repente, serio y con algo de temor en sus ojos verdes.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Thor no aparta la mirada, y Loki después de verse dudoso y de fruncir el ceño, habla, despacio y casi murmurando.

-¿Es… es en serio que eres un príncipe?

Thor por primera vez y por el tono usado de Loki, siente que eso es algo malo, su corazón salta en confusión y miedo, quiere negarlo, pero contesta sinceramente.

-Sí.

-¿De dónde?

Es ahí cuando Thor supone que Loki no sabe nada de la distribución de su reino, de las leyes, de Odín. Comienza a preguntarse quién es Loki en realidad, porque le ocultan todo aquello, vuelve a sentirse en un mundo completamente ajeno, en lugar de la otra mitad del reino.

-De un lugar lejano…- Loki enfoca la mirada en el agua, y Thor se da cuenta de cómo sus ojos parecen brillar con el reflejo, por un impulso que es más una necesidad, posa su mano en la mejilla del niño, y Loki se gira, recargándose un poco en la palma de su amigo.- ¿Es algo malo?

-No, solo que… En realidad no sé nada de ti, no sabía quién eras, o que haces del otro lado.

Thor suspira aliviado, aun no retira la mano de la mejilla tersa de Loki, y cuando se da cuenta la aparta lentamente, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo, Loki no parece notarlo y eso le brinda un pequeño alivio, aunque no satisfacción.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Son niños, y es cierto, por un momento, un instante que quisiera alargar para siempre, el tiempo pierde sentido, es infinito.

-¿Cómo esta Sif?

A veces Thor es esa emoción que se antepone a todo lo demás, es el enojo repentino, y que le ciega, es la molestia y los celos, celos infantiles por la atención de su amigo. Porque se encuentra disgustado de que Loki preste atención a alguien a parte de él. Frunce un poco el ceño, pero Loki está mirando hacia otra dirección.

-¿Es cierto que tú le diste esa flor que traía en la cabeza el otro día?

-Sí, le quedaba muy bien.

Thor lo frunce aún más.

-A mí no me lo parecía.

Loki reconoce algo en Thor, algo que ve en Sigyn o Amora cuando no les pone atención, o le hace más caso a una que a la otra. Sabe que es un tipo de enfado, y sabe que es mejor aplacarlo antes de que realmente se vuelva enojo. Thor mueve la cabeza, y Loki hace invocar un lirio, es plateado y capta la atención del pequeño rubio de inmediato. Loki sonríe, y se acerca al rostro de Thor, con la creación en mano, el rubio se sonroja y Loki le pone la flor entre las manos del otro.

-¿Ves? Ahora tienes una tú.

Thor no habla, está demasiado ocupado en ver a los ojos a Loki que le sonríe.

-Gr…Gracias.

-Y esa no se secara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo la hice.

Una vez en el palacio Thor corrobora que la flor no se marchita, la coloca a un lado de su cama, porque así la ve todos los días. Tiene un brillo, uno similar al de Loki cuando sus ojos verdes se encienden y sus labios le obsequian una sonrisa de niño que no ha vivido dolor alguno. Uno que espera que nunca se acabe.

21. _Amigos._

Sif aparece frente a Loki un par de días después, no se quita la capucha hasta que el niño promete no reírse de cualquier cosa que Sif esté a punto de mostrarle. Le indica que se gire a lo que Loki obedece a regañadientes.

-¡No hagas trampa!

Loki refunfuña, porque eso precisamente iba a hacer, así que disuelve el inicio del hechizo y se ahorra las ganas, comienza un balanceo impaciente con sus pies, Sif está esperando su respuesta.

-Bien, no lo haré…

La niña lo corrobora, y cuando está satisfecha se retira la capucha.

-Ya.

Loki abre los ojos, y ve el cabello negro, espeso y hermoso de Sif recortado por sobre sus hombros, la niña le ve, presa de la timidez y de un miedo mudo.

Loki le ve mucho, y cae en la conclusión de que sigue siendo muy bonita.

-Te queda muy bien, ¿por qué lo recortaste?

Sif evita la pregunta.

-¿En verdad me veo bien?

Loki no sabe porque le cuestiona algo que para él es obvio.

-Claro, pero…

-Porque comenzare oficialmente el entrenamiento para guerrera.

Los ojos de Loki se abren, mucho, es un niño y el no entiende de guerras, en su mundo detrás de la muralla no hay guerras, sino magia, no hay guerreros, sino hechiceros.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!- Se nota la emoción de Sif, cuando le habla sobre la espada, sobre su nuevo maestro, y de cómo ansía que su nombre sea repetido y temido a lo largo de los nueve reinos.- Seré igual o mejor que Thor.

Loki le sonríe, y le desea mucha suerte.

-Yo también empezare un entrenamiento pronto, aunque supongo que es muy diferente al de ustedes.

-Serás el mejor Loki.

El niño le agradece sus palabras, y se despiden cuando creen que es muy noche.

22. _Tiempo._

Thor cumple su promesa, no pasa una semana sin que su presencia le de vida y emoción a Loki, y juntos pasan muchas aventuras. Sif también le sigue visitando y Loki le cura las herida provocadas en los duros entrenamientos, le influye ánimos, le cura el alma.

Loki no siente el paso del tiempo, asi como ni Thor o Sif, y un año se pasa, entre los juegos de niños y travesuras en el bosque.

23. _Diferencias._

Loki por fin lo entiende.

-¿Odín?

Farbauti asiente.

Loki entiende el propósito de la muralla, entiende sobre las estrellas, entiende sobre Asgard, y entiende las diferencias entre él y Thor, o el y Sif.

Quiere saber más, y aunque Amora le pide que salgan a veces Loki declina, su hambre de conocimiento le llevan a los libros, Sigyn le acompaña cuando no está ocupada en sus propios deberes, y Loki le demuestra lo mucho que ha aprendido.

Está algo avergonzado por haber tratado de esa forma (por todo un año) al heredero de Odín, pero es Loki y antes de que el tiempo se dé cuenta de que tiene que seguir, el niño desecha esos pensamientos.

Ha aprendido a dejar fluir su magia, hasta que llega a sentirse incluso en el otro lado de las murallas, en el corazón de Thor, o la mente de Sif.

El mismo Thor que ha empezado a desarrollar músculos y sus huesos crecen a una velocidad casi alarmante, su piel está cada vez más bronceada, y su fama se extiende a paso seguro. El Thor que no pierde la sonrisa cálida o esa alma de niño pequeño y explorador que se vuelve cómplice de la vena traviesa de Loki.

O la misma Sif, que se mira al espejo al despertar, y comprueba que le ha crecido el cabello de nuevo, se dirige hacia una mesa finamente tallada y toma un pequeño y afilado cuchillo de bella empuñadura, para cortarlo de nuevo; tiene que mantener una promesa consigo misma y después de quedar satisfecha con el resultado en las puntas de su cabello, sale para un nuevo día.

Por un momento los tres miran el mismo cielo y escuchan el mismo petirrojo cantar, pero la sensación desaparece, Loki regresa a sus letras, Thor a su espada de madera, y Sif a su armadura recién recompuesta.

24. _Recompensas._

Loki está sentado con un libro en el regazo, últimamente es como Sif le encuentra, y sabe que después Loki se la pasará hablando del libro y de hechizos y de cosas que Sif no entiende, y no entenderá, el niño alza la vista y esboza una sonrisa cuando mira a Sif, quien saluda enérgica con la mano.

-¿¡Leyendo otra vez!?

Loki presiente que eso fue una clase de insulto, pero lo deja pasar y asiente solemne.

-¿Eso es nuevo?

Sif alza la barbilla, orgullosa de sí misma. Deja que Loki detalle con la vista su espada antes de enseñársela correctamente.

-Mi padre me la regalo…

Loki le mira intrigado, Sif se sienta junto a él y desenvaina la espada junto con un sonido de exclamación de parte del niño.

-¿Fue tu cumpleaños?

-No… ¡Gané mi primer enfrentamiento contra Hogun!

Loki abre los ojos y ríe de buena gana, aplaude y Sif le agradece con la mirada enfebrecida de cariño, Loki le toma de las manos y le felicita sinceramente.

-Eso es genial Sif, realmente te has puesto muy fuerte.

Su exclamación inocente hace que Sif sea embargada por la gratitud y en un arranque le abraza con cariño, Loki se deja hacer y corresponde.

-Gracias Loki, ¡estoy muyyy feliz!

Lo dice mientras se desploma sobre el pasto, y Loki le imita.

-Yo he aprendido trucos nuevos.

Sif le pide que le muestre, y Loki comienza a conjurar formas con sus manos y palabras salidas de sus labios juguetones, poco a poco la magia comienza a llenar el ambiente y salen varios pájaros y mariposas para el deleite de Sif, que la mayoría del tiempo está ocupada demostrando ser lo contrario de una chica, con Loki puede despojarse de aquella sentencia autoimpuesta y regresa a ser la niña.

-¡Es fabuloso!

Loki siente su orgullo complacerse y una sonrisa suficiente aparece en sus labios, recrea el espectáculo dos veces más antes de que Sif saque a relucir el tema, se toca el cabello indecisa y Loki trata de adivinar sus pensamientos a través de sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Yo… Quería preguntarte…- Se incorpora y encoge las piernas atrayéndolas a su pecho, se balancea un poco y Loki le tiene que instar a que continúe.- ¿Sabes de algún hechizo para que aparezca cabello rápidamente?

Loki no entiende, asi que alza una ceja y busca mentalmente la respuesta.

-¿Te quedaras sin cabello?

-¡No!- La perspectiva asusta a la niña, que le mira asustada y procede a explicarle la situación, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas a cada palabras.- Se celebrara una fiesta pronto, y… Me gustaría llevar el cabello largo… Solo por un día, para verme… Bonita.

-Te vez bonita…- Loki lo dice meditando por qué Sif habla de cosas como esas, llega a la conclusión de que no tiene espejos en su casa. La niña, por el contrario se sonroja aún más, y esconde el rostro entre sus rodillas, lanza un suspiro.- Como sea, si es lo que quieres.- Se encoge de hombros y continua bajo una renovada mirada esperanzada de parte de Sif.- Ven mañana, preguntare a Amora y probaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sif sonríe emocionada, se abraza a Loki exclamando gracias en su oído, la perspectiva de la fiesta entonces se torna alentadora y cuando regresa a casa nada puede bajar el buen ánimo que se instaló cómodamente.

25. _Secretos._

Amora le explica a regañadientes como practicar el hechizo, y por más que ruega y confunde a Loki, este no le dice absolutamente nada de sus propósitos, Amora refunfuña y Loki logra efectuar el hechizo sin quemar el cabello de nadie.

-¿Quieres tener el cabello largo?

-Quiero ayudar a una amiga.

-¿Sigyn?

Loki entonces le da las gracias y se escapa, ágil como el viento y sin susurrarle la respuesta.

/

**Bien, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja ando por acá! Nos vemos el próximo sábado!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien aquí está el capítulo del domingo! Feliz día a sus padres y todo eso, quiero agradecer a las personas que me están teniendo infinita paciencia con esta historia, les agradezco de corazón y les mando un abrazo!**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**oscworldximena**

**Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Dani, Kanon y Gray, las quiero, gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 5. Celebraciones.**

26. _Favores._

Sif llega un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero eso realmente no le interesa a Loki, tiene las mejillas rojizas por el frío y su capa no le proporciona la calidez debida, suspira una y otra vez, jugando a capturar el vaho que se escapa de su roja boca por el viento.

-¡Loki! Oh, discúlpame…- Sif respiro una, dos, tres veces, llenando sus pulmones de aire frío y tratando de componer una postura diferente, lo consigue cuando Loki le indica calma.- No me podre quedar mucho tiempo, mi madre quiere que este temprano en casa…

-No tardare mucho…

Sif le ofrece una sonrisa gigante, Loki le corresponde y las dos pequeñas figuras se internan al bosque que es un escondite, allí han tenido sus grandiosas aventuras y lo conocen más de lo que imaginan, no se apartan demasiado de la orilla, para que Sif pueda regresar rápido sin tener que esquivar muchos árboles y animales asustadizos, tal vez un par de hadas traviesas.

Se sientan y Loki pregunta por fin lo que ha querido saber desde que Sif le pidió tan extraño favor, su curiosidad infantil bulliciosa se hace escuchar, mientras pasa sus pequeños y delgados dedos por el cabello oscuro y enmarañado de Sif.

-¿Y para quien es esa fiesta?

Sif se sonroja de repente, por un momento se avergüenza de haberlo hecho, pero recuerda que Loki no lo detallo, asi que trata de calmarse y responde.

-Thor cumple años…- Después le asalta la duda, los dedos de Loki se detienen un segundo y Sif no ve el gesto descompuesto en su rostro de rasgos suaves.- ¿No te lo dijo? Sus padres harán una fiesta, y me han invitado… A todo el pueblo en realidad.

Loki no se deja dominar por ese sentimiento raro que se le amontona en el pecho, piensa que es el frío, y tal vez se enferme como cuando era más pequeño, asi que sigue con su trabajo.

-No, no me lo dijo…

Sif está a punto de girarse porque algo en el tono de voz de Loki ha cambiado, pero antes de hacerlo, el susurro de palabras ancestrales de Loki llega a sus oídos y automáticamente su cuerpo se paraliza, siente la magia por primera vez en su cuerpo, la calidez y la conexión. Solo son unos segundos, y cuando se recuerda respirar, Loki se inclina y le sonríe.

Sif pasa las manos por su cabello y unas lágrimas de emoción se arremolinan en sus ojos azules, es tal y como solía ser, un cabello hermoso y largo, con ondulaciones que le daban brillo. No puede reprimir sus impulsos y se abalanza a Loki, agradecida y feliz.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

Loki se ríe y le palmea la espalda, Sif se aparta y le toma de las manos, Loki aprieta ligeramente.

-¡Te ves muy bonita!

Sif se sonroja, y la edad, su corazón limpio, el frío del otro lado de la muralla, le orillan a contar su máximo secreto a su mejor amigo.

-¿C-crees que… T-Thor, me vea bonita?

Loki no entiende al principio, pero después una ráfaga le trae el descubrimiento y experimenta otro raro sentimiento, esta vez en el fondo de su estómago. Sus labios se sellan por un instante, pero Sif tiene que regresar, y ve la expectación en los ojos de su amiga, se obliga a hablar despejando todo sentimiento y confusión.

-Él te vera más que bonita, porque lo eres Sif…- La niña se sonroja, y Loki continua, un poco más animado hacia ella.- Sif… ¿T-te gusta Thor?

Es una pregunta inocente, es una pregunta de niños, de amigos en el bosque, las orejas de Sif se colorean de rosa, como sus mejillas redondeadas.

-¡No! Bueno… Sí… No sé…

Loki suelta una risa, Sif le empuja avergonzada y Loki se equilibra para no caer, estornuda levemente en el intervalo de un suspiro que suelta Sif.

-Estoy seguro que si sigues entrenando tan fuerte, y siendo tan amable, Thor te querrá como tú a él.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Loki asiente, sus ojos verdes refulgiendo en sinceridad.

-Te lo aseguro.

Sif regresa, el frío o por recordar lo que le dijo Loki mantiene sus mejillas sonrosadas.

27. _Añoraciones._

Thor primero pide amablemente, como siempre que desea un permiso de parte de su madre; después su paciencia se va agotando al ritmo en el que se va oscureciendo, hasta que hace berrinche y maldice las preparaciones de su cumpleaños, a las armas, al entrenamiento por demorarlo, incluso al tiempo que vuelve la tarde fría en una noche aún más fría.

No pudo ver a Loki, y se enoja con el mundo y consigo mismo. A medianoche cuando una lluvia que llego de la nada azota Asgard, cree sentir la magia de su amigo, en el pecho, cerca de su corazón.

28. _Reflexión._

Amora frunce el ceño, es la tercera vez que nota a Loki con los hombros caídos, y su sentido de responsabilidad le alienta a molestarlo sobre su mal humor.

-¿Sigyn o mi señora Farbauti?

Loki parece salir de una ensoñación, mira enfurruñado a Amora, que le guiña un ojo y le sonríe ampliamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Quién te hizo enojar?

-No estoy enfadado… Tú deberías estar entrenando, como dijo mi madre.

Amora se cruza de brazos, frunciendo un poco la boca, Loki mira su libro y por primera vez en su vida, las letras adornadas le provocan aversión.

Su mente se aleja, a donde debe estar Thor, disfrutando de su celebración, está enfadado porque falto a la promesa que le hizo, trata de no pensar mucho en su amigo, pero cada detalle de ese lado de la muralla le trae algún recuerdo de él, del amigo que no le dijo nada de su cumpleaños, el amigo del cual Sif está enamorada. Sus pensamientos se detienen en ella y sonríe al recordar su rostro iluminado por la alegría.

Tal vez ella se la esté pasando mejor que él.

Pasa un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, y le pide a Amora, que deje de molestarlo, el resultado es una pequeña lucha mágica que los deja a ambos agotados.

29. _Envidia._

Thor suspira por milésima vez, se ha escapado de la vista aguda de sus padres, y de los primeros invitados que han llegado a la celebración de un milenio más. Tiene entre sus manos la flor que Loki había creado para él, los pétalos siguen igual de hermosos que la primera vez, y el siente una especie de nostalgia que nunca había sentido, una que no embona con su forma de ser, él es un rayo, donde no entra la tristeza o melancolía.

Se pregunta que estará haciendo Loki, y si su amigo se encontrara enfadado, no por no haberlo invitado, sino por haber faltado a su promesa. Está a punto de volver a comenzar un berrinche que se adivina en las nubes que están por cubrir Asgard, cuando su madre entra. La gloriosa Frigga, con una sonrisa hermosa y maternal en sus labios.

-¿Sigues molesto?

Thor le mira, sus ojos azules rebosantes de furia infantil y reproches que ha parloteado desde el día anterior.

-No quiero esta fiesta…

Frigga se acerca a él, le acomoda el ropaje real y le sonríe, Thor debe admitir que los truenos se vuelven nada contra la voluntad amorosa de su madre.

-Solo un momento, y te prometo que podrás ir con ese amigo tuyo.

Thor se ilumina con una sonrisa, una sonrisa relampagueante y que posee pequeños toques de electricidad centelleante.

-¡Gracias, madre!

Frigga le abraza, y ambos salen de la habitación rumbo al salón principal, adornado con banderas rojas y doradas, mesas amplias con extravagantes y deliciosos banquetes, barriles de aguamiel, mujeres con largos y hermosos vestidos, soldados y hombres ataviados con sus mejores armaduras.

Su padre sonriéndole, dando el inicio de su celebración. Sus trece ciclos, un sinfín de aplausos y la mente de Thor divagaba en comida y encontrarse con sus amigos.

Fue cuando miro a Fandral, que le sonreía desde el otro lado del salón, Thor se apresuró a llegar hasta su amigo, Volstagg y Hogun se les unieron más tarde, el primero con un montón de comida en los brazos.

-¡Hey Thor, creímos que esta vez no te nos unirías!

-Creo que ustedes se la están pasando mejor que yo…

Fandral rio, apoyándose en el pilar y dando una evaluadora mirada al salón.

-Con esta vista, claro que si…

-¿Qué vista?

Thor se giró para saludar a Sif, se encontró con los ojos azules y grandes de la niña, que le miraba atentamente. Thor noto su cabello sutilmente adornado, y más largo que en la mañana, cuando entrenaron juntos. Fandral fue el que hizo el comentario.

-Vaya, te ves muy linda Sif.

Thor asintió, secundando la afirmación de su amigo, miraba el cabello de Sif con sospecha, pequeños fragmentos de ideas curiosas uniéndose en su mente.

-Si, por fin te ves como una chica…

Sif observo a Thor, de repente herida, tomo con fuerza la manga de su vestido rojo, recordando los ánimos que Loki le había infundado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cabeza hueca…

Thor sonrió, Sif sintió enrojecer sus mejillas y agacho su mirada, pasando sus dedos por su cabello largo y espeso.

-¿Cómo te creció el cabello tan rápido?

Sif esbozo una sonrisa, Thor sintió sus dudas disiparse.

-Loki me ayudo…

Unos súbitos truenos se escucharon por cada rincón de Asgard, Sif sintió su corazón encogerse cuando Thor le miro con un rencor en los ojos y salió de su fiesta, la misma que resintió su ausencia en un lapso de la noche, donde Frigga escondió indulgente la escapatoria de su hijo, ya averiguaría después sobre ese supuesto amigo.

30. _Descubrimientos._

Estaba rodeado de una parcial oscuridad, Thor pensaba en el cabello de Loki en ese momento, caminando apresurado a través de los pasillos del palacio, sus ojos tratando de adecuarse a la poca luz, escucho el sonido a mitad del pasillo que llevaba a la salida, era un extraño sonido que le llamo la atención, lo había oído antes, pero no recordaba en dónde.

Había una puerta entreabierta, Thor aligero sus pasos, tratando de pasar inadvertido, mirando por la pequeña abertura, su mirada azul tratando de escrudiñar en la oscuridad. De nuevo ese sonido. Thor entonces definió las formas que hasta ese momento habían parecido enigmas.

Mira a la sirvienta que le vestía en las mañanas, recargada contra la pared, y un soldado, Thor abrió los ojos, un súbito calor en sus mejillas. Se besaban, pero no como su padre y su madre, aquella pareja parecía querer fundirse, sus labios moviéndose a la par de sus cuerpos, un extraño contoneo que Thor encontró perturbador y extraño. Los sonidos eran proferidos casi como un susurro de la boca de la chica. El hombre tocaba su cuerpo y en ese punto Thor desvió la mirada, una mezcla de temor y emoción recorrían sus terminaciones nerviosas, su corazón latía rápidamente y arrepintiéndose de haber visto aquello, salió del castillo a toda velocidad, el sol a punto de ocultarse por completo.

Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, y trato de despejar su mente, enfocando sus pensamientos en el amigo que estaba a punto de visitar, no supo porque, el rostro de Loki empeoraba los latidos que buscaba calmar.

31. _Baile._

Sif balanceaba sus piernas, se había cansado de buscar con la mirada a Thor y ahora sostenía una copa en sus manos, había varias parejas bailando y ella misma se imaginó ahí, con Thor sosteniéndole de la cintura y tal vez estarían riendo.

No fue Thor quien le ofreció bailar, pero Fandral se notaba amable, asi que asintió sin darse cuenta. Quería hablar con Loki y contarle un poco de lo mucho que le dolía Thor en el pecho.

32. _Fortuito._

Loki sostenía la capucha de su capa con fuerza, su pequeño puño crispándose alrededor de la tela, su corazón haciendo eco que llegaba hasta sus oídos, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos abiertos, corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus delgadas piernas y trataba de no hacerse esperanzas vanas, después de todo… ¿Por qué Thor iría a verlo, cuando podría estar disfrutando su fiesta de cumpleaños?

Llego al lago y por un instante su ser se vino abajo, sintiendo lágrimas de decepción arremolinarse en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Loki!

Se giró para mirar como Thor le sonreía un poco tímido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Thor desvió la mirada arrepentido, el tono de voz de Loki le hizo flaquear en su decisión de ir a verlo.

-Vine a verte… Escucha, Loki, lamento lo de ayer… Mi madre quería que me quedara y no pude escaparme del entrenamiento.

Loki le lanzo una mirada escéptica.

-¿Y porque no te quedaste a la celebración de tu cumpleaños?

Thor abrió los ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo por la vergüenza, Loki le miraba, su rostro aun enmarcado por la capucha verde oscuro, por un momento las imágenes de su "aventura" hacia unos minutos le asaltaron, sus ojos azules deteniéndose en los labios rojizos de Loki, Thor movió su cabeza, en un intento de alejar "tales" pensamientos.

-Asi que sí fuiste tú quien hechizo el cabello de Sif…- Loki no contesto, suspiro alzando una ceja interrogante, sus manos retirando por fin la capucha.- Sé que no me creerás, pero lo olvide por completo, por un tiempo mi madre me había dicho que no habrían celebraciones, asi que no creí que fuera mentira… En serio lo lamento Loki.

Loki frunció su boca, Thor sentía la garganta seca, estaba poniendo demasiada atención en el rostro de su amigo.

-Eres un idiota.

Acto seguido Loki abrazaba a Thor, sus delgados brazos capturando la cintura del rubio, quien suspiro aliviado y devolvió el abrazo con ganas, Loki enterró el rostro en el pecho de Thor, escuchando su corazón y sonriendo porque su amigo se sinceraba con el.- Feliz cumpleaños Thor….

Thor aspiro el aroma del cabello de Loki, ambos sonreían y Loki se separó minutos después, provocando en Thor una ligera desilusión.

-Pensé que estarías más enfadado… Loki solo vine a explicarte, tengo que regresar antes de que mi padre noté mi ausencia…

Thor observo como el gesto de Loki se venía abajo, las lunas iluminaban débilmente el claro por el follaje que no dejaba filtrar la suficiente luz.

-Bien… Pero tienes que contarme todo mañana…-Thor asintió, había querido contarle de lo que vio en el palacio, pero sospecho que Loki no sabría más que él.- Como sea, ¿qué quieres de regalo? Debo advertirte que mi magia no ha avanzado mucho como para crear algo genial…

Thor rio, posando una mano en el hombro delgado de Loki, quien anoto el pequeño detalle sobre la fuerza de su amigo que cada día aumentaba más.

-Tu magia es estupenda, no sé cómo hiciste que a Sif le creciera el cabello…- Loki entonces recordó lo que su amiga le había confesado, pero decidió esperar a que ella le contara como le había ido con el rubio, quien lucía un gesto pensativo, observo de repente como la decisión se hacía presente en sus ojos azules.- Espera, ¿te puedo pedir lo que sea?

-Mientras mi magia pueda crearlo… Supongo que sí.

Thor esbozo una débil sonrisa, trago saliva antes de pedirle a Loki lo que deseaba, después de unos momentos en el que el aire parecía volverse pesado Thor volvió a hablar.

-Tendré que pensarlo mejor, vendré mañana a decirte lo que quiero…

Había un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Loki quería preguntar pero Thor le tomo de la mano en un apretón rápido y reconfortante y se inclinó para rozas sus labios con la mejilla izquierda de Loki, un gesto que le dejo desprevenido y aun mas confundido que antes, su amigo no se estaba portando "normal", pero supuso que era por la alegría de su cumpleaños.

-E-Entonces supongo que te veo mañana…

Loki evito por alguna razón la mirada de Thor, quien sonrió y asintió distraídamente.

-Hasta mañana, Loki…

Y se marchó dejando a Loki contemplando su espalda, para después de unos minutos en los cuales su cerebro trataba de analizar lo sucedido, comenzar a caminar hacia su hogar, pisaba con cuidado y las ramas crujían debajo de sus pequeños pies, salió del bosque dando un suspiro que se atoro en su garganta.

Un hombre enfundado en una armadura le observaba sorprendido.

/

**Ohhhh, ya poco a poco nos metemos a sus problemas existenciales! No mucho, pero casi! Jajaja, ya saben, cualquier queja, comentario, duda o sugerencia estoy a sus órdenes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, de nuevo ofreciendo una disculpa para las personas que esperaban este capítulo para el domingo, espero que el contenido valga la pena, pero como ya explique en el fic "En tu mirada", fue algo inevitable. Como sea, les mando un agradecimiento a las siguientes personas y un inmenso abrazo!**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**oscworldximena**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**CuteLittleZombie**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, las quiero, gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 6. Remordimientos.**

33. _Encuentro._

Loki tuvo el terrible sentimiento de ser atrapado en una situación que bien podría valerle mil años terrestres bajo la ira fría de su madre. Abrió la boca una o dos veces, pero solo podían salir sonidos ahogados producto del nudo en su garganta, el hombre le escrudiñaba con sus ojos azules, y Loki quiso que sus piernas le respondieran para poder salir huyendo.

-¿No eres tú el hijo de Farbauti?

El miedo se apoderaba cada vez más de él, su labio inferior temblando y sus ojos verdes nublados por unas lágrimas que se rebelaban contra la gravedad.

Unos pasos firmes hacia él, y Loki dejo salir un chillido de terror.

-Hey, tranquilo, no te haré nada…

La mano grande del hombre viajaba hacia la cabeza de Loki cuando esté dejó salir un intento desesperado por escapar en forma de magia, un destello potente y que tomo a Balder con la guardia baja.

Loki solo sintió las flamas verdes envolviendo sus manos, casi llego a sus oídos el eco del grito sorprendido del hombre que se impactó contra un fuerte roble que estaba a un lado.

Antes de poder arrepentirse de lo que había pasado, Loki estaba corriendo hacia el palacio, tratando de controlar su corazón y respirando con dificultad, llego a su habitación y se metió debajo de las sábanas, su cuerpo temblando con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Balder comprobaba que no estaba sangrando del fuerte golpe que se llevó en la cabeza, recordando la cara aterrorizada del hijo de Farbauti y una magia que le envolvió como un tornado a un árbol de raíces profundas.

Recordó después de regresar con su montadura, su nombre es Loki.

34. _Deseo._

-¿Dónde estuviste?

La fiesta sigue y esta visiblemente más animada de cuando Thor la abandono, se alegra porque casi nadie pareció notar su ausencia, excepto por supuesto Fandral y Sif, el primero por ser su mejor amigo y la segunda en realidad es algo que Thor aun no entiende por completo asi que lo deja ser.

Fandral le mira curioso, y Thor sonríe recuperando un poco el aliento perdido y limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano.

-Tuve que hacer algo importante…

-Dime que no tiene nada que ver con el tal Loki.

Sif está detrás de ellos, Thor gira los ojos tratando de disimular su alegre estado.

-No tiene nada que ver con el tal Loki.

Fandral suspira, negando con su rubia cabeza.

-Te estas ganando un épico regaño de parte de Padre de Todo, y no creo que el niñito valga la pena.

Los ojos azules de Thor se transforman y dejan ver una tormenta repentina y nada contenida, Fandral se asustaría, si no fuera su mejor amigo.

-Loki vale la pena eso y más, es mi amigo Fandral, te pido que lo trates como tal.

Cuando pase el tiempo y en retrospectiva, Fandral tendrá en la conciencia ser la primera persona que se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, y no supo hacer algo. En los ojos de su amigo se encontraba una determinación férrea y un sentimiento que nunca había visto antes, bajo la cabeza resignado y esbozo una sonrisa divertida y llena de comprensión.

-Lo que digas, mi amigo… Lo que digas… Pero dejemos esto de lado, debes bailar, después de todo es tu fiesta y varias doncellas quieren una pieza contigo, empezando con Lady Sif.

Thor se encoge de hombros, y su mirada relampaguea en diversión, es cuando alguien entra a su campo de visión que recuerda lo que le había estado persiguiendo.

-Espera…- Fandral alzo una ceja, la duda en su rostro, Thor lo reflexiona mejor y niega, soltando su agarre.- Nada, olvídalo…

Es cuando Sif decide salir de su no buen escondite, la música es parecida a la que Loki le enseñara a bailar, y decide que esa noche no será gastada, se encamina con decisión y toma del brazo a Thor, compone una sonrisa frente al gesto incrédulo y sorprendido del rubio.

-¿Sif?

-Por lo menos que valga la pena, ¿no crees?

Thor no sabe a qué se refiere Sif, pero su rostro esta encendido y Thor por primera vez decide dejar a parte sus comentarios al respecto y asiente, tomando de la cintura a Sif y enfocando momentáneamente su atención en los ojos azules, cálidos y tiernos.

-Lamento haber sido descortés contigo, Sif…

Sif se ríe, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, dan vueltas, Thor dejándose llevar por la decisión y alegría de la chica.

-Vamos Thor, tu nunca pides disculpas, y yo ya estoy acostumbrada a tu tacto de troll, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Thor le sonríe sinceramente por primera vez, Sif se siente transportada ha unos años antes, donde los ojos brillantes de alegría del rubio le dejaran eclipsada y con un firme propósito en su vida.

-Serás una excelente guerrera Sif…

La música se corta, y Thor le da un suave beso en la mano a Sif, antes de que una hermosa Asgardiana le sonría y Thor se dirija a ella, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza a Loki, que regresa una y otra vez.

Esta vez es muy diferente de cómo fue con Sif, la chica es un poco mayor que él, y su mirada es ansiosa, sus movimientos certeros, Thor siente un impulso que los lleva detrás del pilar.

Recuerda las manos de la sirvienta Asgardiana en el cuello del guardia, recuerda los sonidos, recuerda el movimiento, sus mejillas se sonrojan y el olor de la chica inunda sus sentidos, el suave tacto de su piel, poco a poco se deja llevar, y el beso llega, urgente y provocador.

La muchacha abre los labios, unos labios suaves, y Thor siente la sedosa lengua, su piel es suave y blanca, sus ojos son verdes, su cabello es oscuro, todo es humedad y un deseo no desconocido, pero sí a penas explorado, las manos fuertes descansan en la cintura delgada de la chica, que impone un peso en un beso que ha dejado de ser, de una forma, inocente.

Thor se separa por aire, y por un momento, el rostro sonrojado de Loki le devuelve la mirada, el pánico le sobresalta pero el deseo se incrementa, parpadea confundido y cuando vuelve abrir los ojos, la mirada de la chica está llena de incomprensión.

Sus ojos son verdes, pero no tan impresionantes, su cabello es oscuro, pero de alguna forma opaco, su piel no es tan blanca.

Thor la besa de todos modos, la besa con el pensamiento firme en otra persona.

Sif lo ve todo desde lejos, se muerde con fuerza el labio, retuerce la manda de su vestido, y agradece que momentos (horas) después, se acabe la fiesta.

Se va sin decir una palabra. Debe soportar ese molesto dolor en su corazón, porque ese es un principio para ser una guerrera.

¿Si no puede aguantar los golpes sentimentales, como espera soportar los físicos?

35. _Balder._

El cielo esta nublado, Loki se deja abrazar por el frio una y otra vez, al pendiente de cuando alguna ninfa o hechicera le diga que su madre requiere su presencia.

Ha armado una y otra vez posibles escenarios en su cabeza, y todos terminan con el cierre de la brecha en la muralla, el pensamiento se antoja doloroso y su necesidad por dejar de pensar en eso lo lleva hasta la fuente, donde las ninfas no salen del agua por temor a enfriarse.

El pasto está húmedo, Loki aprieta sus puños y siente la textura, ha evitado deliberadamente a Sigyn y aún más a Amora, desea estar solo y reflexionar sobre su error y sobre el hombre al cual casi mata sin ninguna contemplación.

En sus recuerdos están frescos los momentos en los que el sonido del cuerpo impactándose en el árbol llenara el silencio, están frescos los pocos segundos en los que miro el cuerpo extendido y casi inconsciente, y después lo que más acosa a Loki es el hecho que lo dejara allí, su pensamiento tornándose totalmente egoísta.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas redondeadas, una tras otra y no puede detenerlas, le gustaría que Sif o Thor estuvieran allí, pero debe resignarse a la cruel realidad.

Los pasos le sobresaltan más de lo que debería, trata de reprimir un sollozo ante su inminente destino y se levanta lo más estoico posible, después de todo es Loki Laufeyson.

Se gira solo para observar, dividido entre la sorpresa y el renovado pánico, al mismo hombre que el día anterior casi asesinara.

El hombre esboza una sonrisa que resulta amable y Loki se congela en su lugar, sigue haciendo frio, pero cuando el sujeto se acerca y se agacha para quedar a su estatura, el viento parece disminuir en hostilidad.

-Espero no asustarte esta vez…- Loki no habla, no sabe que decir, la voz es amable y le inspira una súbita confianza.- Mi nombre es Balder…

Loki baja la mirada, tímido y esperando aun su castigo.

-Loki Laufeyson…

-Lo sé… Conozco a tu madre…

Es cuando por fin Loki deja salir lo que tenía resguardado desde la noche anterior.

-Por favor, no le diga a mi madre… Yo… No era mi intención estar a fuera tan noche… Yo, me perdí… Y no quería lastimarlo… Lo lamento mucho, pero no diga nada…

Balder suelta una risa cálida que deja más confundido a Loki, su mano viaja a los cabellos negros del niño y los revuelve con ternura.

-Claro que no diré nada, entiendo que te asuste y no es la primera vez que alguien me lanza un hechizo cuando estoy desprevenido, no hay razón por la cual preocuparse… No hiciste nada malo.

Loki no puede explicar el sentimiento de alivio que le sacudió, no encuentra palabras para agradecerle al tal Balder, que le sonríe de nuevo y acaricia su mejilla con afecto.

-G-Gracias…

Loki le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, Balder le palmea el hombro, encantado con el niño.

-No tienes por qué darlas, además déjame decirte que tu magia es sorprendente, eres muy pequeño para tener semejantes cualidades.

Loki se sonroja, antes de que pueda contestar la voz de Amora, fría y enfadada llega a sus oídos; no se dirige a él, sino al hombre que recompone su gesto en uno duro, al ver a su amiga rubia.

-Mi señora lo está esperando.

Loki siente frio en donde antes había calor.

-Entiendo…- Se gira hacia Loki, y su mirada es amable, aunque su rostro sigue impávido, su voz un susurro.- Hasta la próxima, Loki.

Loki no contesta porque el hombre comienza a caminar hacia el palacio, Amora detrás de él, custodiándolo.

No entiende lo que pasa, pero ya no importa que este nublado, Loki se escapó del castigo, y las perspectivas son alentadoras, se promete a si mismo agradecer de nuevo a Balder cuando se tope con él.

En un futuro no muy lejano.

36. _Consumado._

Thor despierta súbitamente, cierra los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, se sienta resoplando y ya siente la lluvia cercana en su piel.

Se acostumbra a la mediana luminosidad, y es cuando toma conciencia de lo que le despertó en primer lugar.

La erección resulta dolorosa contra la tela de sus pantalones, no es la primera que tiene, y la evidencia húmeda y pegajosa delata que se repitió durante la noche, lo que aterra a Thor es la perspectiva del porque está en esas condiciones, en primer lugar.

Sus sueños fueron húmedos, y no había doncella, sino un Loki sonrojado, un Loki con su aroma fresco y su piel fría.

Un Loki que tenía los labios hinchados y rojizos, un Loki que tenía contra un muro, escondidos de la vista de todos.

Cuando Thor se da cuenta, su mano esta firme en la erección, masturbándose con la imagen mental del que se suponía es su amigo fresca en su mente, no le da espacio al remordimiento que por ahora le de tregua aunque después le espere a cada paso.

Thor se muerde los labios y el orgasmo le llega cuando se imagina a Loki decir su nombre, su boca con mordidas.

El remordimiento le guiña un ojo, y Thor se baña a conciencia, tratando de enjugar más que su cuerpo.

/

**Bueno, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias o dudas, estoy a sus órdenes, hasta el próximo sábado!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno! Ya aquí esta, aunque puede resultar un poco aburrido, les aseguro que pronto comenzara el punto del asunto, asi que les pido su paciencia! Muchas gracias a las personas que dan follow, fav o dejan review, les mando un abrazo!**

**Gema (Mujer, no tengo palabras para agradecerte…)**

**Victoria: Años humanos, Thor parecería de 13, pero recordemos que no es un humano, y no es cualquier dios, Thor también está asociado con la fertilidad ;D Asi que no nos espantemos por su precocidad.**

**Itsaso Adhara**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**Oscworldximena**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray e Yllaly un beso, gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 7. Sucesos.**

37. _Política._

-Seré franco, porque te lo debo… Odín me mando no solo para supervisar que se estén cumpliendo sus órdenes, sino también para mantenerte vigilada, la situación no me gusta tanto como tú crees…

Farbauti lucía una ira silenciosa y fría, Balder sabía que incluso le temía mas a ella que a Odín, aun asi permaneció estoico, su mirada azul clavada en la roja de ella.

-Puedes vigilar lo que quieras, nadie está rompiendo el pacto, el que parece querer aumentar la tensión entre las dos partes de este mundo es el propio Odín, y yo no le daré motivos para culparme… No serás bien recibido aquí Balder, sabes lo que mi gente piensa de ustedes…

-No hare nada que pueda ofenderte a ti o a tu pueblo, no estoy por voluntad, pero asi como tú, también tengo que seguir las órdenes de Odín.

-Estoy segura que él nunca se arrepentirá de haberte acogido…

Balder le brindo una sonrisa nostálgica a la mujer que parecía perforarle con la mirada.

-Siempre le estaré agradecido, mi lealtad para con él es absoluta.

Farbauti suspiro, sus ojos pasando del hombre frente a ella al ventanal de la habitación, las lunas y los soles regando su luz sobre Asgard.

-Espero que él sepa apreciarla…

Balder frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Tuve oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo.

-Agradecería, por razones obvias, que no te acercaras a él.

Balder sonrió, asintiendo y pensando en las posibles maneras en las cuales acercarse al niño que le dejara gratamente sorprendido.

-Claro, ahora, te dejare seguir con tus labores…

-La ironía y sarcasmo en tu voz me sacan de quicio, y ambos sabemos que no quieres eso.

Eso fue lo último que Balder escucho antes de salir del salón en donde habían conversado él y Farbauti, caminaba bajo las miradas de algunas doncellas, confundidas o molestas; quería saber si Loki seguía en los jardines o si andaría rondando por el castillo, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza que estaba íntimamente involucrado con el aviso que le tenía que dar a Farbauti, asi que continuo su camino a la habitación que recientemente le habían otorgado, muy al pesar de todas las personas de ese lado de la muralla.

Entro, admirando de nuevo la belleza y elegancia de lo que le rodeaba, aunque seguía extrañando la fuerza bruta que parecía disminuir en ese lugar.

Suspirando, se acercó a uno de los balcones, abriendo un poco las cortinas de seda negras con motivos dorados, la luz entro débilmente, y los ojos marrones de Balder se enfocaron en los niños que jugaban en una pequeña fuente, al lado de un cerezo.

Loki sonrió por algo dicho por una pequeña rubia y Balder también sonrió internamente.

38. _Opuestos._

-¿Estas segura de que escuchaste eso?

Sigyn asintió de forma nerviosa, susurrando débilmente lo que había llegado a sus oídos, los ojos verdes de Loki parecían pensativos.

-¿Crees que suceda algún problema entre tu madre y Odín?

Ambos ya estaban enterados, gracias a la educación en todo ese año, sobre la verdadera distribución de tierra en Asgard y más aún, las grandes diferencias que habían entre ellos y los del otro lado de la muralla.

-No, el señor Balder parece amable…

-¿¡Hablaste con el!?

-Algo así… Pero eso no importa, solo vino él asi que no hay de qué preocuparnos.

-Amora dice que no debemos acercarnos a nadie del otro lado de la muralla si no queremos problemas.

Loki sonríe mientras con su mano le lanza agua a Sigyn en el rostro, falla y le moja el vestido.

-Amora es una amargada, por eso no tiene amigos…

Sigyn está a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a Loki cuando el rostro de su amigo se transforma, un brillo inusual aparece en sus ojos verdes y tiene la sensación de que Loki volverá a marcharse, como todos los días por un año, un año en el que tuvo que ver alejarse a Loki más y más de ella, a veces le gustaba preguntarle, pero tenía la impresión de que su amigo pondría más distancia entre él y ella.

-Sigyn, te veo luego, tengo algo que hacer…

-¿P-puedo acompañarte?

La mirada de Loki se transforma, Sigyn no quiere admitir que le asusta un poco.

-No, ya te he dicho que nos veremos luego…

Loki ya no ve a la niña asentir, está ocupado en tratar de andar por el castillo para pretender que está jugando por allí, antes de tomar una salida de emergencia que siempre usa a la luz del día, invoca su capa e inicia el camino hacia el lago en el que se encuentra con Sif o Thor.

Sus expectativas son elevadas, esta vez no estará un poco decepcionado si con quien se encuentra es Sif, ya que quiere escuchar todo lo que paso en la celebración de Thor, se asegura varias veces de que nadie le está siguiendo, y a medida de que se interna en el bosque se comienza a relajar. No pasa mucho cuando vislumbra a Sif con los pies desnudos dentro del agua.

A Loki de repente se le quitan las ganas de saber todo, porque por el gesto en el rostro de Sif, algo debía terminar mal.

Ella le ve y le sonríe, Loki corresponde antes de llegar a ella y besarle la mano.

-Llegaste rápido…

-Esta vez no estaba con mi madre, ¿no tuviste ningún inconveniente?

-No, nadie me vio…

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Loki saca el tema porque tiene la sensación de que Sif vino a hablar de eso.

-Al principio mal, después Thor desapareció un buen rato, cuando regreso se veía más animado, y bailamos un poco…

Loki no dijo nada sobre la actitud extraña de Thor el día anterior, supuso que no sería un buen momento, hacia dobleces en su pantalón para poder meterse un poco al agua cuando pregunto.

-¿Entonces estuvo bien?

-No, al principio estuvo algo grosero, creo que le molesta que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos, pero él es así, al principio le molestaba que estuviera con Fandral, o Hogun o Volstagg…- La mirada azul de Sif lucia triste, Loki no quiso saber por qué el hecho de que Sif le diera a entender que él no era tratado de forma especial por Thor, le molesto.- Se portó caballeroso en el baile, el cual por cierto, tú me enseñaste a ejecutar, te debo las gracias por eso.

-Bueno, tú me enseñaste a derribar a alguien, asi que estamos a mano… Supongo que el motivo por el que estas triste es por algo que paso después del baile.

-Thor es un poco más grande que tú y que yo, al principio no entendía porque a pesar de su forma de ser, el sigue queriendo o tratando de ser nuestro amigo… Él ya está algo alejado de lo que tú y yo apenas estamos comenzando a pensar o a sentir…

Loki no estaba entendiendo el punto de nada de eso, pero pensó, como su madre le dijo alguna vez, que todo era cuestión de que las mujeres "pensaban" más que los hombres.

-¿Crees que no debemos ser sus amigos?

-Creo que las esperanzas que tengo de que Thor se fije en mí son tontas… Ayer lo vi besándose con una descerebrada…

Loki sintió que se hundía repentinamente, un sentimiento desagradable se extendió por todo su pecho y su estómago, tuvo el impulso de golpear algo, pero en su lugar solo movió las manos para crear cadenas de agua.

-Vaya…

Alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada iracunda de Sif, que comenzó a quebrar el pasto en sus manos.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? Que ella ni siquiera le hablaba, Thor es estúpido, pero yo se lo encantador y amable que puede ser, entiendo que le guste a la mitad de Asgard, tú lo has visto Loki, al lado de Hogun, por ejemplo, tal vez es porque es el príncipe, pero parece muchos años más grande que los que en realidad acaba de cumplir, y sé que esa mujer era cinco años mayor que él…

-En pocas palabras, estas celosa, y triste porque no te beso a ti…

Sif le dirigió una mirada que posiblemente le pudo haber intimidado.

-No estoy celosa…

-Te escuchas exactamente así, Amora siempre dice eso cuando algún chico se fijó en otra que no era ella, pero creo que la diferencia aquí es que tú eres su amiga, te aprecia…

-No quiero que sea mi amigo, quiero que me vea como más que la niña que lo sigue a todas partes…- Loki dejo de hablar porque sabía que cualquier cosa que diría Sif lo ignoraría sin importar lo mucho que tuviera razón.- ¿Sabes qué? Le comprobare que puedo estar a su altura… Tal vez eso sea el problema, piensa que sigo siendo la niña de ocho años…

-Yo no creo que ese sea el probl…

Sif le interrumpió, saco una pequeña daga que tenía en su bolsa y la alzo en dirección a Loki.

-Córtame el cabello de nuevo.

Loki abrió los ojos, sorprendido y más confundido que antes.

-¿Q- Qué?

-Córtame el cabello, esta vez me esforzare, te aseguro que pronto Thor dejara de verme como una intrusa…

-¿Y es necesario el corte de cabello?

-Para mí sí, de todos modos, el cabello crece, ¡Loki córtalo ahora!

Loki suspiro resignado, pero no tomo la daga, sus manos se colorearon en un fulgor verde y movió con decisión la mano por el cabello que el mismo había ayudado a crecer, un mechón tras otro cayeron sobre el verde pasto, un contraste que llamaba la atención de Loki.

A los pocos minutos Sif se pasó las manos por la cabeza, experimentando.

-Perfecto…- Loki no pudo dar su punto de vista porque el sonido de pasos los interrumpieron, ambos se giraron para ver a Thor salir de entre unos arbustos, el ambiente se volvió pesado, Loki estaba seguro de que Sif tenía puesta su mirada más amenazadora, estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella se adelantó.- Te veo luego Loki…

Thor bufo dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén a Sif mientras ella besaba la mejilla de Loki, ignorándolo por completo, y se fue sin dirigirle ni una palabra al rubio, caminando con la barbilla en alto. Una vez que se dejaron de escuchar las ramas al crujir con sus pasos, Thor enfoco su mirada en Loki, enojado y sin entender porque.

-Realmente la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Loki elevo una ceja, saliendo del lago y tratando de pensar que pudo haber hecho para que Thor utilizara un tono acusatorio con él.

-Es mi amiga, ¿Por qué no habría de quererla?

Thor se acercó tratando de no recordar su más reciente sueño, evadiendo cualquier parte del cuerpo de Loki que no fueran sus ojos.

-No lo sé, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, diría que parecen más que amigos.- Loki se sonrojo, observo enfadado a Thor y después desvió la mirada sin responder, después de unos minutos Thor supo que lo había hecho enojar.- ¿Loki?

Aun ignorándolo Loki se desdoblo el pantalón, cubriendo sus piernas, Thor comenzó a desesperarse.

-Lokiiii… ¡Loki!

-Déjame en paz Thor, hoy tanto tú como ella llegaron con un humor insoportable, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

Thor trato de no enojarse, le molestaba escuchar que Loki tenía "mejores" cosas que hacer que el estar con él. Lo tomo de la muñeca un poco brusco y lo obligo a no moverse.

-¡Aun me debes mi regalo!

Los ojos de Loki se entrecerraron, resoplando y tratando de soltarse, pero sabía de antemano que sería inútil, Thor le vencía en fuerza y realmente no quería que lo soltara.

-Eres un tramposo… Pero bien, dime que quieres.

-¿No quieres saber lo que paso en la fiesta?

-¿Te refieres al beso?

Loki no pudo detenerse antes de murmurar aquello, fue muy tarde cuando entendió su error y se quedó mirando asustado a los ojos azules de Thor, entre sorprendidos y furiosos.

-¿Sif te lo dijo?

-Ella… Solo me conto lo que había pasado en general…

Thor apretó su agarre, dolía, Loki se comenzó a sentir atrapado por alguna razón, tenía a Thor muy cerca y su corazón latía rápido y con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Me molesta que sean tan amigos, parece que incluso eres más su amigo que el mío.

-A los dos los quiero por igual…- Thor sintió su sangre hervir por el comentario, le desagradaba la idea de que Loki no sintiera por el algo más de lo que sentía por Sif.- ¡Me estas lastimando!

La mano de Thor estaba firme en la muñeca de Loki, apretando con fuerza, más de la debida, al instante el rubio le soltó, avergonzado con su comportamiento.

-L- Lo lamento Loki, yo… Tienes razón, estoy un poco enfadado…

-¿Te paso algo?

Thor sonrió débilmente, no le paso desapercibida la mirada nublada de Loki, miraba la piel un poco rojiza en donde le había lastimado, alargo su mano distraídamente, rozando con la punta de los dedos la piel suave de Loki.

-No, nada en realidad… Y el beso no significo nada.

La urgencia en su voz fue notoria, pero Loki estaba ocupado sintiendo la caricia en su piel como para notarlo, su ánimo se compuso al entender la última frase.

-No debes justificarte… En todo caso, supongo que es porque eres mayor que yo y no puedo entenderte en ese sentido.

-Creo que me entiendes bastante bien.

Loki sonrió, Thor sintió la urgencia de abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

-Debes decirme lo de tu obsequio…

Asintiendo, Thor prosiguió a acomodarse al lado de Loki, cambiando la conversación para retrasar el pedido de su regalo. El ambiente recuperando el tono alegre y como si el reciente incidente nunca hubiera pasado.

/

**Queja, sugerencia, comentario o duda, estoy a sus órdenes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, esta vez actualice temprano porque sigo mareada y mejor hacer ahora lo que no puedes hacer más tarde o algo así… Un agradecimiento y un gran abrazo a las siguientes personas por seguir esta historia!**

**Alice Eldcaster**

**oscworldximena**

**Xania Ziahn (Para nada, al contrario, muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer estas historias)**

**Gema**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray e Yllaly, un gran abrazo y gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 8. Cómplices.**

39. _Heimdall._

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Odín?

En el extremo del Bifrost no se escucha nada más que el sonido de la vida, se escucha el murmullo haciéndose paso a través de cada conexión viviente, los nueves reinos bajo la mirada de un solo Dios, el mismo dios que permanece imperturbable, sus ojos fijos en las millones de estrellas, vivas o muertas, admirando el ciclo de la vida que nunca termina.

-Por la misma razón por la cual usted no se lo ha dicho… No veo ningún peligro inmediato, mi deber por encima de mi rey, es para con Asgard…

Frigga asiente, su vestido en ligeras ondas por el aire que corre libremente, se pasa un mechón rubio y ondulado detrás de la oreja, sus labios forman una sonrisa cálida.

-Tal vez ellos dos logren lo que ni Farbauti ni Odín han podido, ¿no crees?

-A penas comienzan a vivir más allá de la muralla, Farbauti y Odín hicieron lo que creyeron necesario en su momento.

Frigga frunce los labios, el sentimiento se despeja porque siente como en alguna parte lejana de Asgard le rezan por un nuevo nacimiento exitoso, sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Farbauti no tuvo muchas opciones, pero me alegra que Odín le haya dejado en paz después de la tensión de los últimos días.

Heimdall no dice nada sobre la presencia de Balder en el lado opuesto de la muralla, sigue observando impasible y maravillado, nacimiento y muerte.

-Mi reina tal vez querrá saber que han notado su ausencia…

-Sabes a que vine Heimdall, pido una respuesta sincera.

Heimdall se permite desviar la mirada hacia la diosa, solo unos breves momentos.

-Lo único que usted obtendrá de mi es sinceridad, como le dije, yo no tengo motivos para decirle a Odín sobre la nueva amistad entre el príncipe Thor y el hijo de Farbauti, Loki… Pero si esa amistad llegara a poner en algún riesgo de cualquier tipo a Asgard, entonces daré el aviso oportuno…

-Entonces, me voy, siempre es un placer hablar contigo Heimdall.

El dios no observo como la reina se alejaba, pero si supo con certeza que el aroma que perduro por varios momentos después era el de la esencia de Frigga, impávido, Heimdall siguió observando por el Bifrost.

40. _Guerrera._

La voluminosa risa de Volstagg enfado a Fandral aún más, se levantó sin sacudir sus ropas de entrenamiento y sonrió a medias en dirección de Sif, que adopto una pose defensiva, el escudo por delante y la espada de madera sobresaliendo.

-¿Sabes que esto es un entrenamiento, verdad Sif?

Sif sonríe, y Fandral empuña la espalda, avanzando en círculos y midiendo la distancia entre su amiga y él, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalan de su cabello rubio hacia su nariz.

-¿Tienes miedo, Fandral?

Fandral responde con la espada impactándose en el escudo, haciéndola retroceder, pero Sif no claudica y desvía el ataque, blandiendo la espada contra el brazo desprotegido de Fandral, este adivina el golpe y se aleja en un giro rápido.

-¡Si sigues avanzando asi de rápido Lady Sif, pronto no solo Fandral te tendrá miedo!

El comentario de Hogun le hace reír, y se aparta con un movimiento rápido el flequillo empapado de sus ojos, Volstagg continua con el comentario.

-¡Lady Sif, será el terror entre hombres y dioses por todos los alrededores de Asgard y de los nueve mundos!

Fandral ataca de nuevo y Sif logra quitárselo de encima, se siente tan poderosa que cree poder vencer a Thor, Volstagg ha dado un veredicto profético, ella será temida y respetada, una mujer guerrera a la altura de Thor y sus amigos.

La lluvia recrudece y se refugian en el comedor del palacio donde Volstagg comienza a devorar con la mirada los diferentes platos servidos, mientras los otros tres comienzan a secarse lo mejor que pueden.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Thor?

-Esta con Loki…

Fandral gira los ojos y le pasa un vaso con jugo a Sif.

-No entiendo el afán de Thor con ese niño, pero en fin, es mejor asi, no quiero que toquen mi comida.

Volstagg alega y es cierto, cuando él y Thor comen juntos nada sobrevive y es una épica pelea por la mejor ración de frutos o carne.

Sif no dice nada más, porque Fandral hace una broma respecto a Volstagg y el comedor vuelve a ser testigo de una pelea casi infantil.

41. _Regalo._

-¿No se supone que puedes parar la lluvia?

Thor sonrió, ambos estaban sentados costado a costado, debajo de un hechizo que Loki había conjurado para no mojarse; por supuesto que sabía cómo parar la lluvia, pero estaba demasiado bien como para querer que esa escena terminara, Loki era de alguna manera frío y pequeño a su lado, se sentía bien en muchas formas, varias de las cuales Thor no quiso indagar.

-Aún no se cómo hacerlo del todo… Mejor esperemos a que pase…

-Sí, podemos esperar o media hora o toda la noche…

Thor fingió indignación.

-¿No te agradaría estar conmigo toda la noche?

Thor se sonrojo de inmediato, aquella frase sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza, peor Loki parecía no entenderlo o pasarlo de largo.

-No cuando mi madre puede preguntarse en donde estoy, lo cual estoy seguro sucederá en pocos momentos…

Loki temblaba, Thor supuso que por esa razón envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo, no porque lo hubiera estado deseando desde que la lluvia comenzara a caer, poco a poco se acomodaron en un abrazo, manteniendo a raya el frio y llamando la poca calidez proveniente del cuerpo de Thor.

-Loki…- El aludido movió la cabeza en reconocimiento, instándole a que continuara.- Ya sé que quiero de regalo.

-Te tardaste mucho, ya sabes que no puedo darte nada complicado…

-No, lo que quiero… Mmm, me dijeron hace mucho que esto es como una costumbre en otro reino, y dicen que da buena suerte asi que supongo que no es malo probar…

-Dilo ya Thor, me estoy congelando…

Thor reafirmo el abrazo, esperaba que Loki no escuchara los latidos de su corazón o la respiración irregular, estaba a punto de retractarse, pero Thor no sería Thor si se retractara de hacer algo que quiere con cada fibra de su ser.

-Quiero un beso…

Loki se tensó unos momentos, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al igual que sus orejas, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y por un momento se le olvido el frio o el hecho de que necesitaba respirar.

Se giró un poco para toparse con la mirada azul de Thor, una mirada que no le había visto antes, de repente se dio cuenta de lo maduro que lucía Thor en comparación con sí mismo, el pensamiento mando otro escalofrió, quería despegar sus ojos de los contrarios pero no quería parecer cobarde.

Era Loki Laufeyson, después de todo.

-B-Bien… Supongo que eso es muy fácil… Aunque no sé porque quieres que te de eso, cuando tú ya obtuviste un beso antes…

Lo decía porque no iba a necesitar de hechizos, solo un simple roce de labios, como los que había visto dar Amora a sus novios, o las ninfas, o en general a casi todo el mundo. Era algo sencillo y que por ningún motivo podría provocarle esa falta de anclaje al suelo, esa sensación de estar flotando. También lo dice porque no entiende porque Thor quiere un beso de él, cuando y gracias al relato de Sif, Loki ya sabía que se había besado no una, sino varias veces, en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Pero tú eres mi amigo, es diferente…

-Yo no veo porque debe ser diferente, un beso es un bes…

Thor no era conocido por ser paciente, ni mucho menos por no obtener lo que quería, un beso de un chiquillo menor que él, con quien había soñado y a quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza, asi que interrumpió a Loki con sus palabrerías para tener su regalo.

Impacto sus gruesos labios contra los delgados de Loki, el cielo relampagueo, una secuencia de rayos y algunas centellas cruzaron el cielo Asgardiano, los labios de Loki eran fríos, y diferentes, mandaban magia por todo su cuerpo mientras él mandaba electricidad.

Era un beso diferente porque la persona era diferente, Thor arrastro el pulgar por la mejilla de Loki, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo todo con tanta fuerza como sus truenos, los labios de Loki eran delgados y suaves, sabían a hielo y escarcha, Thor delineo con su lengua el inferior, haciendo que Loki cerrara con fuerza sus ojos verdes lagrimeantes, mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Thor, sus puños crispados y un jadeo que hizo que Thor perdiera aún más el autocontrol.

Se movieron sincronizados a un ritmo lento y extraño, Loki se guiaba por instinto y Thor por la poca experiencia, y sobraba el hecho de que ambos aprendían rápido, aunque la posición era incomoda Loki se las ingenió para aferrarse al cuello de Thor, sin saber porque exactamente seguían besándose, aun cuando el aire faltaba, aun cuando se mojaban porque la concentración de Loki estaba en otra parte, estaba en los labios de Thor contra los suyos, violentos y suaves, un contraste que le mareaba, sentía las manos de Thor en su espalda, y tomo conciencia de lo grandes que eran con respecto a su propio cuerpo.

Le maravillo cada detalle, el detalle de Thor pidiendo permiso, con la lengua sedosa por entre sus labios, por un momento Loki pensó que eso era trampa, recordando después que Thor nunca le dijo que clase de beso quería; el detalle de él mismo, abriendo la boca, dando la bienvenida, un placer desconocido subiendo por su medula, obligándolo a respirar más rápido, a tomar con fuerza los cabellos húmedos de Thor, el toque de su lengua contra la otra, en un coqueteo tímido pero presente como nada lo estaba, ni siquiera la lluvia y aquellos extraños truenos consecutivos.

Loki es el que se separa, jadeante y con los labios rojizos, Thor quiere besarlo de nuevo, quiere besarlo una y otra vez, sentir la magia, flirtear con ella, cortejarla y hacerla suya después.

Thor quiere a Loki, pero Loki se levanta súbitamente, sin mirarlo y alegando que tiene que irse, antes de que Thor pueda seguirlo Loki ya se ha ido corriendo, a través de las hojas y raíces, tropezándose varias veces y queriendo llegar al palacio para acallar las sensaciones y los pensamientos que se suponía no debía tener.

Thor se resigna a dejarlo ir, sin arrepentirse, al menos no en ese momento, el sabor de Loki sigue en sus labios y eso basta por ese día, aunque no está seguro que pueda vivir con solo un beso.

42. _Amistad._

Balder sonríe, pasa un poco de carne que Loki aceptó gustoso, no es hora de comer, pero el niño esta misteriosamente hambriento.

-Deberías arroparte más, no creo que quieras enfermarte…

Loki asiente mientras tarta de calmar el hambre que antes pasara desapercibida, llego en tiempo record al palacio, pero tuvo que esconderse para no ser visto por cualquier persona que pudiera decirle a Farbauti, al final, Balder le había descubierto y le brindo un escondite temporal en su habitación.

-No me enfermare, ya me seque con un hechizo, ¿te ibas a comer todo esto?

Balder le sonríe desde el suelo en donde está sentado, pensó que era mejor darle el espacio al niño el cual probablemente no confiara en él.

-No, resulta que no tengo tanta hambre como tú.

-Gracias de nuevo…

-No te preocupes, supongo que si te pregunto dónde estabas no me responderás.

-Estaba con un amigo, pero no me di cuenta de la hora… ¿No sabes en donde está mi madre?

-No, la última vez que logre verla estaba con tu amiga rubia en la fuente.

-¿Es cierto que vienes por orden de Odín?

Balder se inclina, una sonrisa interesada en los labios.

-Puede ser, ¿tú qué sabes de eso?

Loki se encoge de hombros, da un sorbo antes de continuar.

-Nada, pero Sigyn escucho que venias a vigilarnos, supongo que a mi madre no le agrada la idea, a ella nunca la ha gustado que la vigilen.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta que este aquí?

Loki le sonríe.

-No le dijiste a mi madre lo que paso, asi que estoy contento con que estés aquí, además hoy me hubieran atrapado si no me hubieras dado permiso de entrar y esconderme.

Balder suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Es tu hogar, se supone que quien debe pedir permiso soy yo…

Balder le mira divertido, después le pide que haga formas con sus hechizos y Loki lo hace, porque es divertido hacer eso con un nuevo amigo.

/

**Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o quejas estoy por aquí.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos el sábado!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, bueno! Actualización antes de las doce! Eso es un milagro! Jajaja, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí, porque muajajaja vamos por el angst! Este fue el fin de semana de preludios… Como sea, quiero mandar un infinito agradecimiento y abrazos a quienes siguen esta historia!**

**Fujhi poudes-Escapa non**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**Guest**

**oscworldximena**

**Gema**

**Xania Ziahn**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, las quiero, muchísimas gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 9. Destino.**

43. _Confidente._

-¿¡Qué hiciste que con quién?!

Thor dio un gran trago de hidromiel que Fandral había logrado robar de la reserva de Volstagg, ambos estaban escondidos en los jardines del palacio, cerca de los establos.

-Solo fue un beso…

-Oh amigo mío según he escuchado, siempre se empieza con un beso… Además, nunca me habías dicho que tenías preferencias variadas.

-No son preferencias variadas, Loki es Loki, tiene algo…

Fandral se hubiera reído, pero estaban en un tema que era serio para Thor asi que decidió tomar otro trago.

-Claro, pero ten cuidado, tú le llevas varios milenios de ventaja, sin comentar que es el hijo de Farbauti y todos sabemos el tipo de relación que tiene con Padre de Todo…

Thor le miro, sonriendo antes de jugar con la espada de madera.

-Estamos hablando de una amistad Fandral, el no permitirá que lo bese de nuevo, no estamos hablando de un matrimonio.

Fandral le palmeo la espalda con alegría.

-Como te dije, siempre dicen que empezó con un beso, como sea… ¿Cuándo será tu prueba?

-El entrenamiento formal empieza en un mes, aunque mi padre me informo que no tomare la prueba sino hasta después de varios milenios.

-¡¿Y porque te obligan desde ahora?!

-Dice que es parte de mi formación, y que no siempre seré un príncipe, lo que me preocupa es que después de esos "milenios", comenzare con las visitas oficiales al otro reino, y no creo que sea bien visto por Loki.

-¿Por qué regresamos de nuevo a ese niño?

Thor se sonrojo, sabiendo lo mucho que era cierta esa pregunta.

-¿Has visto a Balder?

Fandral resoplo, de repente frunciendo el ceño.

-No, pero he escuchado algo, Hogun y yo lo platicamos y el también había indagado algo por ahí, sabes lo mucho que Balder lo ayudo cuando su familia se rehusaba a que tomara el entrenamiento… Dicen que está del otro lado de la muralla, Padre de Todo sospecha que la madre de tu _amigo_ está preparando una revuelta, mando a Balder hace varios días para que la vigilara…

-¿Una revuelta? ¿Qué puede ser a lo que le teme mi padre? Su magia es poderosa, pero la fuerza domina esta parte de Asgard.

Fandral se encogió de hombros, mirando como Hogun y Volstagg caminaban hacia ellos.

-Tú eres el príncipe, y por tus propias palabras Padre de Todo siempre ha estado un poco intranquilo con respecto a los hechiceros.

Thor frunció el ceño, un mal presentimiento siendo depositado como una semilla en su cerebro y corazón, una semilla que crecería con el paso de los años.

44. _División._

Loki no podía ver a los ojos a Sif, estuvo tentado a no acudir a su llamado, pero desistió por la sola idea de imaginar el rostro triste de su amiga.

Loki sabía lo mucho que se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado el día anterior con Thor, al ver los ojos azules de su amiga, la que le había confiado lo mucho que quería a Thor, y lo mucho que deseaba haber sido ella a quien hubiera besado el dios del trueno, Loki aún no podía creer por completo que Thor, _Thor,_ le hubiera pedido semejante cosa a él. Después de una amena platica con Balder y de pensar mucho lo sucedido, había llegado a la conclusión de lo incorrecto que era todo aquello, y que por lo tanto no debía volver a repetirse.

Loki sabía que había unas cosas que dichas eran fáciles, pero siempre se tornaban difíciles al actuar.

Negó con la cabeza y alzo la mirada, encontrando la de Sif, _su amiga, _quien estaba tratando de capturar un petirrojo.

-Hola Sif…

Sif le miro sonriendo, llevaba puesta una armadura que le sentaba simpática, Loki le miro interrogante.

-Hola Loki… Lo sé, me veo extraña, pero… ¡Por fin, por fin convencí a mi madre para que me dejara tomar el entrenamiento para guerrero! ¡Mi señora Frigga dijo que era una sabia elección! ¡Confía en mi Loki, Madre de Todo confía en que pasare el entrenamiento!

Loki se sintió un poco más culpable frente al gesto alegre de Sif, pero se empujó a sí mismo a una plática amena.

-¿No estabas ya en un entrenamiento?

-Sí, pero era el que todo Asgardiano nacido de ese lado toma, yo lo que quiero es de un guerrero, y debo decir que me sorprende y enorgullece ser la primera mujer en pedirlo… ¡No puedo creer que nadie encuentre tan hipnotizante aquello!

-Es lo mismo que pienso de la magia… A veces pienso que nos iría mejor como mundo si no hubiera muralla…

Sif asintió solemne, después una idea le lleno por completo.

-¡Yo te enseñare Loki!

El rostro del niño se convirtió en perplejidad, la idea le seducía al ver lo mucho que atraía a Thor y a Sif, pero no se ejercía ese tipo de entrenamientos en ese lado de la muralla, y aunque le hubiera gustado pedirle a su madre, algo le decía que no era buena idea tocarle ese punto.

-¿Q-Qué? Y-yo…

Sif le interrumpió con gesto radiante.

-¡Es perfecto Loki, yo te enseñare a luchar y tú me podrías enseñar magia! ¡Te aseguro que cuando sustituyas a tu madre te hará falta!

-Pero yo no creo poder… Es decir, no luzco para nada como tú o Thor, o tus otros amigos… No creo…

-Tonterías Loki Laufeyson, anímate a ti mismo, después de todo, si no lo haces tú, nadie lo hará…

Loki sintió aquello como un golpe en su estómago, quería decirle a Sif lo que había pasado, y rogarle por su perdón, pero el miedo a perder a su amiga lo dejo atado al silencio, en lugar de eso, solo abrazo con fuerza a Sif, lloriqueando unas gracias, a lo que Sif correspondió emocionada.

-Ya lo veras, cuando nos toque ascender, Asgard será un lugar distinto.

Loki estaba a punto de responder cuando Thor se abrió paso, interrumpiendo el tiempo entre él y Sif de nuevo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Sif se paralizo unos momentos, pero Loki supuso que seguía lo suficientemente enfadada como para pasar de largo el tono tan agresivo en la voz de Thor.

-Regreso mañana Loki, no me gusta tener compañía cuando estoy contigo.

Sif le despidió con otro abrazo, murmurando que mañana seria su primera lección, y después se encamino por el mismo sendero por el cual Thor había salido, sus manos dirigiéndose hacia la capucha para cubrir su rostro.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el cual Thor parecía asesinarle con la mirada y Loki trataba de no verle, sobrepasado por lo que había pasado el día anterior, su mente jugándole injustamente, haciéndole recordar todas las sensaciones en el beso.

-Y tú me dices que solo son amigos, vaya Loki no se nota demasiado.

El aludido saco el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, de repente ofendido por la implicación de Thor, estar con Amora mucho tiempo le había dado una ventaja, porque no estaba tan perdido en el lenguaje que hablaban las personas que eran más grandes que él, como su amiga rubia.

-Realmente no me interesa lo que pienses Thor, y en vista de que vienes de mal humor será mejor que regreses por la grieta y te desahogues en otra parte…

-¿No se supone que los amigos son para desahogarse?

-Los amigos son para escuchar, no para ser ofendidos porque el otro está molesto…

Thor llego a donde estaba Loki, sus ojos azules relampagueando peligrosamente.

-No estaría molesto si tú y Sif no se comportaran asi.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia el trato que tengo con Sif!

-¡Si es de mi incumbencia!

Thor sabía que en realidad no lo era, pero no quería admitirlo frente a Loki, y perder una batalla, Thor nunca perdía, y no lo haría ahora, por mucho que Loki fuera diferente.

-¡Eres un egoísta increíble! ¡Crees que tienes el derecho por ser hijo de Odín, pero aquí yo soy tan príncipe como tú, asi que no me doblegare frente a ti como los del otro lado!

Los ecos del grito de Loki sorprendieron a Thor, nadie, ni siquiera Fandral en sus malos días le había hablado de esa forma, cerró los puños, irguiéndose con toda su altura, Loki era un niño pequeño y enclenque frente a él, ¿cómo demonios se atrevía?

-¿¡Tanto te interesa Sif!? ¡¿Tanto que te atreves a hablarme asi?!

Loki sentía sus manos arderle por la magia contenida, no quería dañar a Thor, pero cada vez era más difícil, en especial cuando seguía mirándole de esa forma, amenazadoramente, Loki no pudo no sentirse acorralado.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE ES POR SIF! ¡HAGO LAS COSAS PORQUE QUIERO Y NO PORQUE DEBA TENER UNA EXCUSA! ¡LO HAGO POR MI Y PARA QUE SEPAS Q…!

Si Loki era sincero consigo mismo, había extrañado horriblemente la sensación de los labios de Thor, aunque no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, aquellas idas y venidas que era Thor besándole se estaban grabando a dintel en su memoria y en su corazón, siguiendo sus instintos y olvidándose del enfado inicial, permitió aferrarse con fuerza a Thor, a su cuerpo más grande, más alto en comparación del suyo, a su cabello rubio, largo como rayos de mil soles, y _ah _sus labios agresivos, sentía un contraste que le revolvía todo el cuerpo y la mente y su magia, se besaban de nuevo, como si hubieran pasado milenios, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo también.

Thor le pago a su cuerpo, una mano en la cintura, otra en su espalda, manos grandes, manos que Loki sentía como imanes, hubo un sonido extraño brotando de su pecho, y de nuevo el miedo le capturo como un pajarillo, en sus manos en forma de jaula oscura.

Thor solo sintió el hielo quemarle en el pecho, se separa, dolido, enfadado y con otro sentimiento que rehusaba como tomarlo como excitación corriendo por su cuerpo, los ojos verdes asustados de Loki le devolvieron la mirada, antes de que se marchara corriendo de nuevo.

Lo último que escucho Thor es que no habría otro beso, y que no quería verlo. Thor había escuchado que Loki era el dios de las mentiras, y por esa razón una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sonrojado, antes de que se diera cuenta de la erección que ya le lastimaba un poco, resignado trato de respirar hondo y despejar su mente.

Con el fantasma de Loki, no le fue fácil.

45. _Muerte._

Balder no supo cómo había pasado, tenía órdenes claras de Odín de no intervenir en una situación que se llevaría a cabo en la noche, según sus palabras, castigaría a Farbauti por un atrevimiento que había sido llevado a cabo contra él.

Pero todo había pasado tan rápido y ocurrido casi por error que seguía sorprendido de que siguiera empujando la espada, abriéndose pasó por la piel y los órganos internos del último guerrero Asgardiano.

Estaba consciente de los otro dos que estaban ya muertos en el suelo, y casi podía sentir a Loki temblando detrás de él.

¿Por qué Loki había de morir? ¿Por qué Odín lo había mandado a ejecutar?

Loki era un niño, y Balder podía casi jurar que nunca le haría daño a nadie, a menos que se sintiera amenazado.

Su lealtad estaba con Odín, y no con el niño que se acercó hacia él, tembloroso y llorando, el niño que se abrazó a él, lloriqueando agradecimientos mientras Balder dejaba caer la espada, llena de sangre de sus hermanos, de guerreros con los que había luchado.

¿Qué había pasado?

Los ojos de Loki le observaban de frente, verdes, preciosos, Balder pasó un pulgar por su mejilla, manchándola con un poco de sangre.

Hugin y Munin miraban a la distancia, Balder enfoco su mirada en ellos mientras cargaba a Loki, con la firme promesa en su corazón, después de que los cuervos lo miraran largamente, emprendieron el vuelo para informar a Padre de Todo.

Mientras Farbauti y Balder hablaban, Asgard tembló bajo la furia de Odín, mientras Loki soñaba con sangre y muerte, por primera vez en todos sus milenios de vida.

46. _Tiempo._

Sif enredo su cabello largo en una coleta alta, enfundada en su armadura, hermosa y amenazadora, como la diosa guerrera que era, enfundo la larga y afilada espada, dando un hechizo rápido a su armadura para retirar cualquier mancha, salió en dirección del palacio.

47. _Tiempo._

Mjolnir cedía bajo su mano, se sentía más ligero que el mismo viento, Thor esbozo una mirada triunfante, por su frente un hilillo de sangre bajaba, espeso y manchando su sien, los truenos se escucharon por todos los reinos, los rayos fueron vistos como en ningún otro día, Thor de nuevo ganaba una batalla más, regresaba a su hogar con el mítico Mjolnir de su lado, para siempre.

48. _Tiempo._

Balder alzo la mirada, una mano blanca le extendía una manzana dorada y que seguramente había sido "tomada sin permiso", esbozó una sonrisa, tomándola y rozando la punta de sus dedos contra la piel pálida, Loki permanecía frente a él, alto y esbelto, una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, el cabello negro haciendo contraste y el tiempo acentuándose en cada facción masculina y casi perfecta, era una visión un poco dolorosa.

El tiempo había pasado.

/

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAAANNNN Dudas, quejas, sugerencias o comentarios, a sus órdenes, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y nos vemos el sábado!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, bueno como les dije, aquí el Thorki, espero que les guste y una disculpa de antemano por la tardanza de este día, como sea les quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por los gestos que me brindan y que me alientan a continuar esta historia!**

**Xania Ziahn**

**Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth**

**AkatsukiDrak**

**Sommet84**

**Zamtik y Girzzeta**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**oscworldximena**

**Gema**

**bess20**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, las quiero, muchísimas gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 10. Diferencias.**

49. _Llegada._

El aviso se había escuchado por todo Asgard, en ambos lados de la muralla, Sif y Loki lo escucharon, ella mientras dejaba pasar la espada de Hogun por su costado, él deteniendo un golpe con el escudo que Balder le había lanzado. Sif sintió su corazón estremecerse, Loki trato de fingir indiferencia, las cosas habían cambiado para los tres desde que la muralla había sido cerrada por completo de nuevo.

Thor ahora regresaba victorioso de la misión que daba por fin su pase a los asuntos realmente importantes como príncipe de Asgard, ahora ya era un hombre a la vista de todos, la prueba en forma del martillo mítico Mjolnir, el martillo que porto, alardeando desde que apareciera en el Bifrost frente a Heimdall, Frigga, Odín y los del Alto Consejo, empapado de sudor, sangre y tierra, el dios del rayo volvía por fin a su reino dorado.

Sif estaba en el palacio, fue la primera que lo distinguió en el horizonte, su agarre en torno de la espada se hizo más fuerte mientras escuchaba los casquillos de los caballos resonar contra el suelo, sabía que los Tres Guerreros estaban a su lado, pero Sif solo pudo distinguir a Thor, con su cabello dorado y su gesto cansado pero feliz, Mjolnir brillaba tanto como el, y Sif no pudo hacer nada más que volver a sentirse como cuando era una niña, emocionada porque el príncipe la mirara.

El príncipe que desmonto, y observo el palacio con nostalgia, Thor miro después a su mejor amiga, la mujer que tenía en frente le devolvía una sonrisa, al igual que los amigos que había extrañado con fuerza, cada uno con la mirada llena de orgullo.

-Bien Fandral, creo que me debes algo…

Su voz retumbo por los oídos de Sif, que se aproximó, sin importarle la suciedad y envolvió a Thor en un férreo abrazo de bienvenida, al que después de unos segundos se unieron Hogun, Volstagg y Fandral.

Del otro lado de la muralla, Loki sacudió la cabeza, ignorando como su cuerpo y corazón habían reaccionado al aviso, Thor regresando a Asgard, no era que Loki hubiera estado al pendiente de él todos los milenios después de que la grieta fuera cerrada, gracias a un constante sentimiento en su corazón, o por las cartas que de vez en cuando Sif lograba enviarle y que recibía por medio de Balder.

Pero tal vez, cada día, en su pensamiento se colaba la imagen de su amigo, algo dorado que permanecía en el fondo de sus recuerdos, la sensación de un beso, de un abrazo y después de la fría indiferencia que siguió a lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que Balder le salvara, en donde no recibió ninguna noticia de parte de Thor, y el por orgullo había correspondido con lo mismo.

Aun asi, después de todo ese tiempo, logro sentir ese escalofrió electrizante en cada célula de su cuerpo, uno que solo sentía en presencia de Thor, una sensación que a veces olvidaba que había sentido.

Suspiro antes de indicarle a Balder que siguieran con su entrenamiento, decidido a encerrar todos esos sentimientos, le había costado demasiado superar lo pasado, y no podía dejar que los nuevos muros que ahora estaban en su corazón se cayeran tan rápido.

El tiempo los había cambiado, había intercambiado los papeles, había jugado con ellos, Thor reía en esos momentos con sus amigos y con Sif, mientras Loki vencía a Balder, su gesto triunfante iluminando su rostro.

50. _Medidas._

Farbauti suspiro, Amora, Balder y Loki esperaban expectantes, la reina tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, para después abrirlos como un revoloteo, sus pestañas batiéndose grácilmente, su mirada rubí posándose en la verde de su hijo.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero hasta ahora después de lo que paso con la grieta, nadie ha logrado entrar y cuando les corresponde a los asgardianos de Odín venir a nuestras tierras para ver a sus familiares, no ha habido ningún accidente… Aunque, como tú lo dices, sea al hecho de que hemos puesto vigilancia.

-Después de que Balder decidiera permanecer con nosotros no hemos tenido problemas bélicos, creo que se debe precisamente a él, todos del otro lado de la muralla saben quién es Balder y más importante, que ha hecho, no se atreverán a hacer nada sabiendo que él es el que está a la cabeza de nuestro frente militar.

Farbauti asintió ante las palabras de Loki, mientras Balder luchaba por no sonrojarse al escuchar al joven hablar asi de él, Amora fue la siguiente en tomar la palabra, su perfil decidido y su mirada azul fría mientras opinaba.

-No durara para siempre su miedo, no podemos confiar a que la sola aparición de Balder los mantendrá a raya, ellos confían en que son más que nosotros por el hecho de que no habíamos sido instruidos en ningún tipo de arte para desenvolvernos en batalla, habíamos dejado que nuestra magia fuera la única que se hiciera presente, es lo suficientemente poderosa para combatir, pero no será suficiente para un verdadero ejercito liderado por el hijo de Odín.

Loki sintió su corazón estremecerse a la mención de Thor, pero permaneció con su gesto impávido, Balder fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Amora tiene razón, Thor es poderoso, pero no era invencible, ahora dudo que se pueda hacer mucho solo usando magia contra Mjolnir, si damos una excusa para que un ejército marche para acá debemos al menos estar preparados para contratacar, la idea de Loki de compaginar la instrucción de magia conjunto a los artes de la guerra me parece lo más sensato, por el bien de nuestro pueblo.

Amora frunció el ceño, nunca había visto con buenos ojos a Balder, por el contrario de Sigyn y Loki, Farbauti miro al frente con gesto ausente, para después asentir débilmente.

-No es la primera vez que tocamos el tema, y creo que he tardado mucho en aceptar esto, después de la visita en tres días de las familias a nuestra gente se hará el debido anuncio y comenzaremos, como a ustedes, a mí me causa desconfianza el hecho de que Thor Odinson haya adquirido ese artefacto… Si no hay más que discutir pueden irse, Loki y Amora comiencen a preparar todo, necesito hablar unos momentos con Balder.

Loki asintió, incorporándose para besar en la mejilla a su madre, que sonrió dulcemente, mientras Amora se inclinaba con respeto y los dos salían, dejando a Balder y Farbauti en un silencio tenso.

-¿Tu desconfianza radica en lo que pueda pasarle a Loki?

Farbauti observo al hombre que tenía en frente, habían pasado varios milenios juntos y sabía que la lealtad que le profesaba era completa a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Odín, el amor que le tenía Balder a Loki era más que suficiente para atarlo para siempre a aquel lado de la muralla, protegiéndolo y convirtiéndose en un amigos valioso.

-Por motivos que sigo sin conocer Odín ya una vez atento contra Loki, ahora su hijo tiene un poder en sus manos, y sabemos lo mucho que un hijo puede ser maleable a los ojos de un padre, supongamos que la orden de Odín, sea que su hijo acabe con el mío como acabo con Laufey, no puedo permitirlo, aun cuando los límites de la magia de Loki sigan siendo desconocidos, no se lo mucho que podrá contra un ataque de parte de Thor Odinson… Necesito que estés a su lado más que nunca Balder, aun si Loki se enfada… La relación de mi hijo con la guerrera Sif ha servido de ayuda, quiero que aproveches eso para nuestra conveniencia, debemos protegerlo a cualquier costo… No en vano Odín arriesgo la preciada y figurada paz por matar a un niño que no había hecho nada malo… Temo por él…

-No tienes que pedírmelo Farbauti… A tus ojos no puedo ocultar nada, y sabes lo que siento por tu hijo, pero también sabes que nunca le faltaría, ni perjudicaría su presencia… Lo protegeré con mi vida, contra todo, nunca me perdonaría si le pasara algo…

-Nadie…

Balder asintió débilmente, para después levantarse y dar una reverencia respetuosa.

-Sí no necesitas nada más…

-No, al menos, no por ahora…

Balder asintió y salió del recinto, caminando hacia las calles principales, sabía que Loki estaría dando órdenes para una visita ordenada y sin cabida a grandes o pequeñas revueltas, caminaba tratando de vislumbrar el caballo negro de Loki cuando Sigyn llamo su atención.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Sigyn…

-Buenas tardes Balder… Loki me pidió que te dijera que está en la rotonda, ¿sabes porque esta tan enfadado?

Balder se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero Loki siempre está enfadado con alguien o algo, asi que se le pasara… ¿Tu que estás haciendo?

-Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta decorar para estas fechas… Amora dice que es una estupidez, pero yo no lo creo, deben sentirse lo más en casa que se pueda.

Balder rio, la mirada clara de Sigyn le observaba confundida.

-Disculpa, pero… Del otro lado es totalmente lo contrario de aquí, aun en nuestros peores días, en nada se comparan… Aun asi creo que es un excelente detalle.

-Bien, gracias por eso, ¡me da una esperanza a que mis esfuerzos no pasan desapercibidos!

Balder le sonríe pero Loki aparece en su campo de visión y su atención se centra solo en él.

-Discúlpame Sigyn, ya vi a Loki…

-¡Trata de hacer que olvide su mal humor!

Balder asiente y le da una última mirada, se encamina para encontrarse con su príncipe, Loki le ve a medio camino y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, antes de comenzar a quejarse de lo cansado que esta y lo mucho que estuvo esperándolo.

El corazón de Balder se desangra y palpita de amor, cuando Loki recarga brevemente su frente en su hombro, para después incorporarse y pronunciar un hechizo hacia la rotonda.

51. _Recuerdo._

Sif asintió con pesadez, la sombra del árbol cubría su rostro de la luz del sol, Thor enterró la espada en la tierra, enfadado por primera vez desde que había regresado.

-Tal vez no lo sabe…

Thor se recargo contra la corteza del roble, con el semblante serio y rehuyendo la mirada de comprensión de Sif.

-Todos los reinos lo saben, creí que al menos estaría un poco preocupado por el bienestar de un viejo amigo.

Sif negó, dando una palmada de consuelo en el hombro de Thor.

-Yo creo que lo estuvo, pero ahora ya sabe que regresaste asi que no hay problema…

-Lo que me molesta es que parece que el único que se sintió realmente apegado a él parece que fui yo, ¿cuánto tiempo de indiferencia? Nunca contesto las cartas que le mande conjunto a las tuyas, nunca dio una seña de que recordaba siquiera que existía… Creo que es hora que también deje de pensar en nuestra amistad.

-Mándale una última carta, mañana se hará la visita de ciclo, asi que yo también le mandare la carta acostumbrada…

Sif observo como Thor suspiro, medianamente derrotado, asintió con pesadez y Sif le sonrió cálidamente, quería que sus mejores amigos se reconciliarán, aunque ella también no entendía por qué Loki no mostraba ninguna señal de recordar la amistad tan profunda que llego a compartir con Thor.

Ambos se incorporaron para otro enfrentamiento, el sol bañando sus figuras, y las risas y reclamos resonando por todo el campo de entrenamiento, hasta que el viento fue lo suficientemente frio para que Thor se despidiera de ella, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos.

Durante toda su empresa para hacerse de Mjolnir no se permitió pensar en Loki, pero cada vez que su vista se topaba con la muralla, la necesidad de tenerlo presente y fresco en sus pensamientos se hacía tan importante como respirar.

Después de que la grieta se cerrara, había pasado tiempo para que Thor pensara en Loki sin que hubiera el dolor de una perdida grande, y fue cuando Sif le confeso que cada visita de ciclo ella le mandaba una carta, que Thor comenzó a hacerlo, recibiendo una decepción por cada vez que Sif recibía una respuesta animada de como Loki la extrañaba y como iba su vida en el otro lado.

Asi fue como Thor se enteró de lo mucho que la vida de Loki había cambiado, aunque en sus memorias siguiera siendo el niño pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos grandes y verdes, exactamente como lo conociera, hacía ya tantos milenios.

Thor se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo sufriendo por el simple recuerdo de su imagen, y más aun de las cosas que habían pasado juntos, desde lo más pequeño hasta aquello dos únicos besos que seguían siendo tema de la mayoría de sueños húmedos que tenía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza como si asi pudiera alejar los pensamientos de la sensación de Loki, la suavidad y la magia contra su piel, a veces la sensación se intensificaba cuando acariciaba el lirio que el niño creara para él, único recuerdo de lo que había pasado y que ahora dolía demasiado.

Thor se metió a la larga bañera, suspirando mientras miraba el techo, tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en otro tema que no fuera peligroso.

/

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o dudas estoy por aquí, cuídense mucho, gracias por leer y nos vemos el sábado!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heme aquí, más temprano y a tiempo :D! Hurra! Por las que me preguntaron si había visto a Loki en la Comic- Con, sep, sí lo hice, genial para que Marvel se dé cuenta de lo que hicieron al poner a Loki como villano de dos películas… Que puedo decir, adoramos al villano! **

**Agradezco a las personas que me mandaron ánimos, sí, ya estoy mejor, pero el viernes por la noche seré un manojo de nervios y tal vez uno que otro ataque de ansiedad o asmático XD También a estas personas por seguir conmigo con esta historia!**

**Xania Ziahn**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth**

**arceeenergon**

**koteland**

**oscworldximena (Saludo a tu hermana y una disculpa!)**

**Ellice-Megan**

**Lady Crowned**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**D****ani, Kanon, Gray, las quiero, muchísimas gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, muerte de un personaje.

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 11. Catarsis.**

52. _Primogénito._

Frigga se removió en su asiento, incomoda, el silencio que se había pedido se prolongó durante la mirada retadora que Thor tenía en su rostro, la de Odín, imperturbable y fría.

-Te he dicho que es mi última palabra, ya habrá otra ocasión, pero tú has regresado no hace más de dos días, y necesitas descanso.

-Mi cuerpo ya está completamente recuperado padre, no representara ningún problema…

-No solo tienes que dejar sanar tu cuerpo si no también tu mente, y en situaciones como esta no se requiere tu fuerza, sabes muy bien que la situación con Farbauti se ha vuelto peor, ella ya ha lanzado varias amenazas y no quiero darle excusas.

-¡Debemos aplacarla, ella debe volver a entender que solo es un medio para ti, no la reina de Asgard!

Odín alzo la voz también, su gesto severo y de alguna forma recordando el guerrero que fue, Thor no dejo entrever su miedo.

-¡No voy a llevar a mi pueblo a una guerra contra nosotros mismos! ¡Los de la muralla son Asgardianos también, que no se te olvide!

Frigga tomo suavemente la muñeca de Thor, evitando que su hijo respondiera más exaltado, después de unos momentos Thor asintió, bajando la mirada, Frigga podía sentir el cuerpo del príncipe temblar bajo su toque, de rabia e impotencia.

-Sí, padre… Con su permiso, quisiera retirarme…

Odín no hablo, pero Frigga asintió mirándole con dulzura, Thor se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, sus manos seguían temblando y sabía que solo debía descargar la furia que llevaba dentro, pronto sintió el aire fresco en el rostro, y se detuvo un momento para respirar profundamente, extendió la mano y en cuestión de segundos el cuero que recubría el mango de Mjolnir rozo su piel, Thor cerro el puño instintivamente, sintiendo el arma que pronto pasaría a ser como una extensión de el mismo.

Cambiando de opinión, se dirigió a los establos en donde después de minutos, salió sobre su yegua blanca, hacia un lugar que le recordaba a un valle de la infancia, hacia un lugar donde podría lidiar solo con su furia.

53. _Lágrimas._

Balder empujo ligeramente a Loki, quien le devolvió una mirada fría pero con el amago de una sonrisa en su rostro, Amora suspiro, girando los ojos teatralmente y los soles, grandes y pequeños, dejaban caer los rayos de luz sin contemplaciones, Loki ya se había burlado de los gestos cansados de Amora y Balder, mientras él seguía fresco porque por alguna razón el calor parecía no inmutarle en lo más mínimo.

Las personas involucradas con el evento estaban alrededor de la fuente principal, la cual brindaba una sensación de frescura que era bienvenida a esas alturas del día, después de varias horas de expectación, habían varias hadas volando y brindando un poco de distracción, justo cuando Loki estaba punto de hacer que Amora se cayera de su montadura, el circulo de runas comenzó a iluminarse débilmente, los tres se incorporaron, mirando expectantes como el poder de Heimdall comenzaba a hacerse presente, cuando la luz comenzaba a lanzar destellos, Amora y Loki se separaron, con un débil trote y solo para asegurarse que los ánimos de su gente no les hicieron perder la compostura.

Era la primera visita en la que ambos estaban a cargo y querían darle una grata impresión a Farbauti.

Loki se posiciono del lado opuesto, su mirada calmada se repartía entre Balder, el circulo de luz y las caras de los asgardianos, después de que los destellos se tornaran de diversos colores y cuando el tiempo parecía no avanzar, aparecieron los guerreros, un grupo considerablemente grande y mirando inmediatamente a los alrededores, buscando a su familia o a miembros de ella.

-Nuestra señora Farbauti les da la bienvenida… Nos encontramos de nuevo, hermanos, en un evento que nos llenan de regocijo por igual, esperamos que su corta estancia sea agradable, y que disfruten el precioso momento que se nos es otorgado…

Loki callo, la sorpresa por conocer al heredero de Farbauti que hasta ese momento solo había llegado a los guerreros en forma de rumores, se hacía presente en sus rostros, mientras que los hechiceros guardaron un solemne silencio antes de inclinar la cabeza con respeto, visiblemente descolocados los asgardianos liderados por Odín tardaron un poco en entender el gesto de Loki, que les permitía acercarse por fin a las personas amadas.

Poco a poco el sonido de las conversaciones recién comenzadas, los abrazos, la euforia y algunas lágrimas derramadas, se hicieron presentes como una magia diferente y única, Loki se acercó a Balder, quien trataba de calmar a su nerviosa yegua, Amora también estaba avanzando hacia ellos, mientras las familias se distribuían alrededor del espacio designado por la magia y ordenes de Farbauti.

-¿Qué te pareció?

Balder estudiaba con la mirada cada movimiento que le era posible, regresando por un momento a su estatus de guerrero y capitán de un ejército Asgardiano, todo marchaba en orden pero él sabía muy bien como las apariencias podían ser falsas.

-Como siempre, tu talento con las palabras me deja sin aliento.

-Te creería si tu tono no fuera sarcástico.

-Solo eso puedo usar contra ti.

Loki bufo, rodando los ojos, Amora lucia enfadada.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, como es posible que de esos imbéciles haya surgido alguien con magia?- Loki no respondió, sabía que no era prudente y con una mirada de advertencia hacia Balder le indico que tampoco lo hiciera. -Supongo que es hora de separarnos, ¿no?

Loki asintió, los tres bajaron de los caballos, y se miraron unos segundos.

-En fin, la alarma se dará cuando la séptima luna este en el cielo.

Amora asintió, acomodando su rubio cabello y el vestido vaporoso que recubría su imponente figura, Loki sonrió hacia Balder, quien resistió el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla, como cuando era un niño, en su lugar dio una pequeña inclinación y se encamino por los intrincados caminos, por entre las moradas pulcras y escuchando el murmullo de la vida.

Poco a poco Loki comenzó a aburrirse, había estado haciendo algunas bromas a las hadas o a Amora cuando la encontraba en sus deambulaciones, la luz del crepúsculo le daba un realce grácil a sus facciones y sus pensamientos fluían lentos y sin alteraciones, poco a poco, sintiendo la magia de su mundo, aquella magia que parecía centrarse en él, llenándolo como pocas cosas lo hacían.

La sexta luna se había hecho presente cuando Loki escucho el fuerte ruido y las palabras llenas de un odio que a veces lograba experimentar, alertado se dirigió hacia donde provenía el sonido, escalofríos malintencionados recorriéndole el cuerpo, toda su sangre parecía haberle abandonado, preparo el hechizo, cuando escucho el sonido de unas espadas chocando.

-Eres un traidor hijo de perra.

Loki supo que pasaba antes de escuchar a Balder responder.

-No quiero lastimarte Tyr, se prudente y vete ahora que es tiempo.

-Siempre fuiste un jodido cobarde, y lo sigues siendo, ¿qué te dieron a cambio?

No hubo respuesta, Loki sintió como su mundo de nuevo se tambaleaba, el aullido de dolor de Balder atravesó sus oídos, llevándole a los recuerdos que hubiera querido enterrar por siempre.

"_-¿Este es el niño?_

_-Nada especial, ¿verdad?_

_-Tiene una cara preciosa…"_

La sangre pareció bombear de repente y con rapidez, su corazón retumbando con fuerza y la furia llenándole, cada célula de su cuerpo respondiendo, el hechizo golpeo a un Asgardiano, su cuerpo se contrajo sobrenaturalmente, para después dar un desgarrador grito de dolor y la sangre comenzó a escapar por heridas a simple vista invisibles, los otros dos visiblemente descolocados, Balder recostado contra la pared, la vista nublada y la sangre derramándose por la herida en su pulmón.

Todo pareció ir espeluznantemente rápido después de eso, Tyr y el otro soldado se giraron para empuñar las espadas contra Loki, justo cuando el príncipe decidió enfrentar a Tyr, una espada mágica atravesó el corazón del soldado, sin perder tiempo Loki conjuro un segundo hechizo, Tyr arremetió contra él, la mano de Loki, fría como una espada y rodeada por un resplandor verde y letal, se hundió en el costado de Tyr, pasando a través del musculo, mientras la espada hacia un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo de Loki.

Amora estuvo a punto de finalizar el trabajo cuando el poder de Heimdall les cegó, Loki solo escucho gritos, de rabia y de terror, su mano aferrándose al brazo de Balder, esperando por algo fatídico, sin sentir dolor trato de proteger a sus amigos cuando todo regreso a la oscuridad tenebrosa, el resplandor de la séptima luna sobre ellos.

Amora fue la que se acercó con rapidez, fue cuando Loki se giró hacia Balder y miro con terror el pequeño charco escarlata.

Las personas a su alrededor les hicieron paso cuando los tres junto a unos cuantos hechiceros pasaron, hacia la sala de curación del palacio, donde Farbauti ya estaba alertada.

Loki sostenía a Balder de la cintura, no quejándose por la herida ni por el peso, sentía la tibia sangre chorreando, pero sus ojos no podían alejarse del gesto pálido del hombre a su lado, escuchaba lejanamente como Amora daba instrucciones a los hechiceros que habían presenciado la escena.

-Vas a estar bien, te lo juro…

Balder enfoco su mirada en él, haciendo un esfuerzo para detallar los rasgos preocupados de Loki.

-No llores…

Las palabras le sorprendieron, mientras los curanderos salían a ayudarle y tomaban a Balder de Loki, el príncipe sintió los dedos fríos del guerrero sobre su mejilla húmeda, antes de que el toque desapareciera y Loki observara como lo llevaban dentro.

Unas nauseas le asaltaron crueles, se cubrió la boca y descubrió sus manos pálidas manchadas por un rojo intenso, las miro atentamente, su mente dando mil vueltas a los acontecimientos, el asco a si mismo le revolvió el corazón y solo cuando sintió las manos suaves de su madre y observo sus ojos escarlatas como la sangre de Balder, fue que Loki pudo gritar, de ira y tristeza, de impotencia y también de cambio.

Farbauti le sostuvo y Loki lloro por él, por Amora, por su pueblo y aún más por Balder.

54. _Ira._

-¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!

Sif se estremeció, Fandral y los otros guerreros observaban a Thor, aun sorprendidos por lo sucedido, dentro del salón de armas el Alto Consejo sostenía un debate con Odín sobre lo que había pasado tan inesperadamente.

-Aún no sabemos porque lo hizo…

Thor se giró, enfurecido, sus ojos azules sin la candidez y la alegría que siempre parecían presente.

-¡Sí, sí lo sabemos, sabemos que el perro traidor de Balder mato a dos de los nuestros y dejo al borde de la muerte a Tyr, Balder era su amigo y lo acuchillo por la espalda como un cobarde, como una rata!

Hogun se sentó, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, Sif se dirigió hacia él, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba para Hogun todo lo que concernía a Balder, Fandral se adelantó, su gesto serio y su tono firme.

-No podemos entrar a guerra, solo sabemos la versión de Tyr, y Thor no pases por alto su personalidad, todos lo conocemos, y lo que es capaz, debemos barajear todas las posibilidades, y eso es lo que hace tu Padre y los del Consejo, tenemos que esperar.

Thor golpeo el muro con rabia, el concreto cediendo contra su fuerza titánica.

-Yo no lo pensaría demasiado, el traidor y la mujerzuela que reina el otro lado morirían inmediatamente, Tyr era un comandante de alto rango.

Sif se levantó, enfadada y escandalizada por la forma en la que Thor se había referido a la madre de su mejor amigo y del que alguna vez había sido amigo de Thor también.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Te comportas como un salvaje! ¡Cierra tu gran boca y entiende que debemos esperar lo que diga Padre de Todo!

Thor bufo, su rostro encendido en rabia, su mirada en la de Sif, durante unos momentos en los cuales Volstagg creyó que se desataría una de sus épicas batallas, solo se miraron el uno al otro, la mujer sin inmutarse y Thor temblando de ira. Al final, el rubio inhalo profundamente, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando la puerta se abrió y una mujer que atendía las necesidades de los que estaban en la sala, se hizo presente.

-Mi príncipe, Padre de Todo ha requerido su presencia.

Sif contuvo el aliento hasta que Thor entro con pasos firmes y gesto decidido, los Tres Guerreros y ella intercambiaron varias miradas de preocupación, después de unos momentos los cuatro estaban sentados, impacientes por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por momentos que parecieron interminables Thor salió, una alegría impropia en sus facciones, se acercó a ellos y Sif deseo que no hubiera pronunciado lo que anuncio.

-Prepárense, iremos al otro lado…

Nadie dijo nada, todos asintieron, Hogun dando una mirada evasiva y Volstagg dándole una palmada de ánimo, Fandral observo a Thor, ambos comunicándose silenciosamente, después de un corto suspiro partió junto con los otros dos.

-Thor… Loki…

Thor se giró hacia Sif, por un momento el nombre logro iluminar su mente llena de nubes de tormenta.

-Le debo lealtad a mi padre y a mi pueblo, no a Loki.

Sif estaba a punto de responder, pero Thor se encamino, dejándola con la sensación de que todo se le resbalaba de las manos, como gotas gruesas de lluvia.

/

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o dudas, estoy a sus órdenes.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos el sábado! O más temprano con una sorpresa por el posible anuncio del Tráiler de Thor 2 este 7 de Agosto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Les debo una disculpa, porque soy una genio y confundí las fechas de la semana que viene con la pasada, el tráiler viene esta semana, como les digo, soy una genio! Mi vida es todo un suceso, tuve problemas al confundirme pero fue gracioso y me reitero lo mucho que necesito un reloj con fecha, o un vulcano que me recuerde con exactitud la fecha y hora…**

**Bueno, sin adelantar, gracias infinitas a las personas que siguen leyendo y han sido pacientes, las quiero y espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

**Alice Eldcaster**

**koteland**

**Shershiya Runa (Tus halagos son algo que no merezco pero aprecio infinitamente, gracias por darnos a mi historia y a mí una oportunidad, espero que te agrade el resto!)**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Gema (Muchas gracias por el consejo del té, lo seguiré este viernes D:)**

**KariDz**

**oscworldximena**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**D****ani, Kanon, Gray, las quiero, muchísimas gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, muerte de un personaje.

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 12. Príncipes.**

55. _Audiencia._

Loki sintió el calor del primer sol, débil y aún muy lejano, un diminuto cambio de temperatura, observaba como el pecho de Balder subía y bajaba, lenta y tortuosamente, su cuerpo estaba en recuperación después de que los curanderos se ocuparán de la herida, unos suaves toques interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Pasa…

Sigyn entro, su gesto preocupado, los ojos claros fijándose inmediatamente en el rostro descolocado de Loki, trago con dificultad y se acercó a él, depositando su mano en el hombro delgado.

-¿Cómo está?

Loki se incorporó, girándose hacia Sigyn y aceptando el abrazo que ella le ofrecía, enterró el rostro en el cabello rubio y entrelazado, aspirando el aroma que trajo un poco de paz a su mente.

-Está recuperándose, pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo?

Sigyn aprieta ligeramente, después y un poco contra su voluntad se aleja, siente un torrente de remordimiento por comunicarle a Loki lo que Farbauti le encargara.

-Loki, entiendo lo que sientes, pero… Se dio un aviso hace unos momentos, el hijo de Odín viene para acá, se va a tratar lo que ha pasado… Mi señora quiere verte…

Loki no dejo ver lo que sintió, asintió pesadamente y dio una breve mirada a Balder antes de seguir a su amiga hacia los cuartos principales de su madre, ninguno hablo durante el transcurso, pero Loki podía sentir las emociones de la mujer como si fueran físicas.

Llegaron y Sigyn toco un par de veces, la voz de Farbauti llegando de lejos, ambos entraron y Loki se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, llego hasta donde su madre descansaba y le ofreció una débil sonrisa, la hechicera paso los dedos fríos por la mejilla de su hijo.

-¿Cómo está Balder?

-Mal, pero vivo… ¿Por qué no viene Odín?

La mujer frunció la boca, Loki quiso acariciar las líneas de su rostro como hacía cuando era un niño.

-Piensa que no vale la pena, el poderoso Odín ve esto como un juego de niños, yo lidiaría con su inmaduro hijo, pero creo que ya te das cuenta de mi situación… Cada vez es peor y me temó que tendrás que ocupar mi lugar de nuevo…

-Solo necesitas reposo, estarás bien madre…

Farbauti esbozo una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos rubíes sobre los esmeraldas de su hijo.

-Escucha con atención… No debes ceder ante cualquier posible provocación de Thor Odinson, pero debes demostrarle que esto es todo, menos un asunto sin importancia que Odín deja a su hijo tonto y egoísta… Demuéstrale las diferencias entre ustedes, que el niño entienda.

-Lo sé madre, yo me encargare de todo una vez llegue, Amora, Sigyn y yo los recibiremos, no te preocupes, que sabré como manejarlo.

Farbauti asiente, posa su mano sobre la de Loki, y esté deposita un suave beso en el dorso, unas campanas suenan a lo lejos, Loki ni siquiera las necesita, siente por todo su cuerpo de nuevo los relámpagos, la señal de que Thor está pisando su tierra, de que se está haciendo presente.

-Avisa a Amora, todo estará bien Loki…

El aludido asiente, Sigyn y él salen, Amora ya está a fuera, Loki le explica lo sucedido y el segundo sol este sobre el cielo cuando los tres están enfrente del palacio, las ninfas ni siquiera se atreven a cantar, Loki tiene la mirada fija y el gesto tranquilo.

-Ya vienen.

Loki observa los caballos a galope, cinco figuras que se perfilan cada vez más cercanas, un sentimiento cálido le inunda cuando Loki enfoca una silueta femenina, se obliga a volver a concentrarse, los cascos resuenan y Loki no baja la mirada cuando los ojos azules de Thor se clavan en los suyos.

Los cinco desmontan, cuatro de ellos, Sigyn y Amora se inclinan respetuosamente, los ojos de los forasteros clavados en Loki, y tanto Amora como Sigyn miran a Thor con detenimiento, ambas por diferentes razones; los dos príncipes no mueven ningún músculo, se reconocen las miradas, se vuelven a presentar sin palabras, el rostro de Thor es severo, el de Loki es tranquilo.

Ninguno de los dos se deja llevar por lo que sienten, un torbellino de emociones y recuerdos, Thor casi olvida su propósito y Loki se convence que no encuentra a su antiguo amigo de la infancia realmente atractivo.

-Thor Odinson…- El aludido inclina la cabeza sin apartar la mirada que se ha vuelto retadora.- Se encargaran de sus caballos, sí gustan seguirme.

Es solo en ese instante cuando Loki se gira, elegante y aparentando una fría indiferencia, Thor lanza miradas mudas a sus compañeros, que asienten débilmente, Sigyn y Amora cierran el grupo, sus pasos resuenan por los pasillos, los Tres Guerreros miran furtivamente por todos lados, admirando la belleza y los contrastes, Sif observa atentamente la espalda de Loki, deseando poder hablar con él. Pasan varias habitaciones y después de un silencio aterrador Loki se detiene, girándose de nuevo, da una mirada rápida a Sigyn y Amora, abre las puertas y les indica que pasen, Thor camina dentro al último y deliberadamente, se mueve con seguridad y mira de reojo a Loki quien reprime un girar de ojos.

Las puertas se cierran y no tarda mucho para que la voz grave y poderosa de Thor se haga escuchar.

-Quiero que vayamos directo al punto y sin diplomacias, esperaba que la soberana de estas tierras me recibiera, pero en cambio, es su hijo a quien manda a arreglar un asunto delicado.

Los ojos de Loki brillan en una repentina y fría cólera.

-Al igual que mi madre esperaba a Padre de Todo, no al hijo que apenas ha completado las pruebas para poder asistir a reuniones diplomáticas, porque, debo recordarte Thor Odinson, que esto es precisamente de lo que se trata, diplomacia para componer un problema en beneficio de ambas partes.

Sif se mueve casi imperceptiblemente en su asiento, el sudor resbala por su nuca, enfoca su mirada en la mujer que tiene en frente, Amora permanece impávida.

-Mi padre esta indispuesto, y soy más que capaz de manejar este asunto, no deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, pero como planteas, es mejor que vayamos directo al grano, nosotros estamos dispuestos a dejar pasar el agravio al capitán de nuestro ejército, el cual, si cabe mencionarlo, fue grave y casi lo lleva a la muerte, si no hubiera sido por una justa intervención.

-¿Justa intervención? Hablamos con el capitán Tyr antes de partir hacia acá, no hay nada justo en este hecho, Tyr solo estaba defendiéndose de las acusaciones del traidor conocido como Balder, lo que desencadeno en una pelea solo entre ellos dos hasta que un cobarde acuchillo por la espalda a Höðr y Vali, casi matando a Tyr, la única intervención que considero justa es la de Heimdall.

Ambos hombres se miran detenidamente antes de que Loki sonría, casi inocente y se incline ligeramente hacia delante.

-No me considero un cobarde Odinson, muy por el contrario, mate a quien tuve que matar para salvar la vida de alguien que había sido atacado por la espalda, esto se vuelve irrelevante porque no habrá nada que pueda hacer que cambie tu errónea idea; por otro lado, yo sí sé que ocurrió con exactitud.

Amora resistió la urgencia de reír al mirar los rostros escépticos de todos los que estaban presentes, intercambio una mirada rápida con Loki y se recordó que tenía que agradecerle por haber cargado con su culpa también. Thor estaba momentáneamente paralizado, nunca había imaginado que quién causará la muerte de dos de sus amigos fuera el muchacho que tenía en frente, con su perfil de fingida inocencia.

-En lo último tienes razón, y no fui enviado para castigar al asesino, a pesar mío…- Los ojos de Thor relampaguearon en un creciente enojo, Loki no parecía inmutarse.- Las órdenes de mi padre son claras, desde este día se dará una plena intervención en los asuntos de este lado de la muralla, por más insignificantes que sean.

-No necesitamos ningún tipo de intervención, nosotros vivimos en paz, se supone que ustedes son los que deberían de corroborar todo lo relacionado con la visita antes de que Heimdall los transporte, esta orden es más un castigo por algo de lo cual no tenemos la culpa.

-Como dije, son órdenes, Farbauti podrá ser quién los rija, pero Odín la rige a ella, y espero que actúen de forma inteligente y no vayan en contra de lo dicho, esta vez el Alto Consejo y mi padre fueron misericordiosos y no trataron esté tema como acto de traición, aunque es muy evidente… Pero no se volverá a repetir, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Lo único evidente ahora es que tu padre sigue tratando de inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos por causas que aún no conozco, cuando fue él mismo quien estipulo las primeras leyes, apelo a tu poca inteligencia y te exijo respeto para Farbauti, ella también estuvo con tu padre en la primera reunión del consejo y un niño como tú lo menos que debería tenerle es admiración.

Thor golpeo sonoramente la mesa, los presentes excepto Fandral y Loki se sobresaltaron ante el arrebato del dios, quien elevo la voz, el gesto furico y altivo.

-¡Me pides respeto pero tú hablas sobre Padre de Todo como si fuera un dios cualquiera!

-Estás en MI casa Thor Odinson, y puedo EXIGIRTE respeto por los que viven aquí.- Sif retuvo el aliento por varios minutos en los cuales ambos príncipes se observaban, cada uno transmitiendo la ira de forma distinta, al final, Thor apretó los puños y Fandral pudo apreciar como sus dedos rozaron parcialmente el mango de Mjolnir, Loki continuo aún con el peligroso tono de voz resbalando por entre sus labios delgados.- Tienes razón, me temo, mi madre está obligada a seguir las órdenes de Odín, aun cuando no convenga a ninguna de las partes, solo tengo una pregunta que espero seas capaz de aclararme… ¿Quién será el que "intervenga"?

-Cada tres amaneceres, desde que el primer sol aparezca en tu cielo, hasta que la última luna se haga presente, YO, y por razones de seguridad, que estoy seguro entenderás, Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros me harán compañía.

Sigyn y Amora intercambiaron unas rápidas miradas mientras Loki parecía considerar lo que estaba pasando, al final su príncipe dio una cálida sonrisa, una máscara que ambas conocían bien y que la mayoría temía por su verdadero significado.

-Bien, no creo que necesites compañía, si tú no acudes a nuestras tierras proclamando guerra, nadie va a sentir la necesidad de matarte, ¿no crees? Pero, aceptamos y ustedes encontrarán comodidad en este palacio, además de hospitalidad… Sin embargo, comprenderás que también tenemos que velar por nuestra propia seguridad, un niño con un juguete nuevo es peligroso, y Mjolnir es bien conocido por sus poderes mágicos, así que espero que aceptes que Amora, Sigyn y yo mismo les hagamos compañía si es que desean salir del palacio.

-Tú y tu gente pueden estar seguros que esto es un acto de prevención.

-Puedo decir lo mismo.

Thor sintió una anormal alegría al escuchar como el tono de voz de Loki seguía altivo y retador, el rubio era alguien de retos, alguien que competía por probar que no había nada que no pudiera obtener, y Loki parecía ser un reto en forma de un príncipe elegante y aparentemente inalcanzable, sonrío antes de responder.

-Veo bien lo que has pedido… Nuestra orden es comenzar el día de hoy, como me has informado la incapacidad de Farbauti de atendernos ahora, supongo que es mejor ir directamente con Balder.

Loki por un momento creyó haber bajado la guardia demasiado, esperando que su gesto preocupado haya pasado desapercibido continuo.

-Balder está recuperándose, podrás hablar con él una vez que despierte y esté en condiciones, pero no veo por qué quieres hacerlo, yo y más testigos podemos informarte de lo que _realmente _paso.

-Sé lo que paso, pero aceptare tu oferta, deseo una explicación de lo que probablemente no sucedió.

-La tendrás… Pero primero debo informar a mi madre del tratado, así como supongo tu harás con Odín, Amora y Sigyn atenderán a Sif y los demás guerreros en lo que les apetezca.

Ambas rubias asintieron, Loki enfoco por segunda vez su mirada en Sif, una sonrisa sincera apareció en us rostro al instante, a lo cual la mujer correspondió cálidamente, Thor observo el intercambio con rabia, los recuerdos de infancia, las cartas sin responder y las palabras a penas dichas en nombre de sus padres haciendo mella en su humor con rapidez, volvió a interrumpir en un intento desesperado porque Loki dejara de observar a Sif.

-Bien, entonces esperare a que regreses.

Thor se maldijo por haber dicho una frase que tan bien se podría malinterpretar, Loki le miro unos breves momentos antes de asentir y disculparse, saliendo, detrás de él Amora y Sigyn con Sif y los Tres Guerreros, el rubio le dio un gesto afirmativo ante las miradas preocupadas de Fandral y Hogun, antes de encontrarse solo en la gran habitación y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Un sonido llamo su atención, Hugin y Munin le observaban atentamente, Thor asintió pesadamente y los cuervos emprendieron el vuelo, sus largas alas negras y brillantes creando una mancha sobrenatural sobre el cielo despejado.

Suspiro, sabiendo muy bien que su padre estaría en ese momento recostado, el sueño de Odín haciendo peso sobre su espalda, tratando de alejar los pensamientos enfoco su mirada en el salón, corroborando de nuevo las marcadas diferencias entre todo lo que se refería a ambos lados de Asgard, sin realmente darse cuenta se encontró pensando el Loki.

Había esperado encontrar cualquier cosa, menos al joven decidido con el que acababa de tener una audiencia, el tiempo había cambiado varias cosas, y Thor supo que el niño al cuál había asombrado con cualquier despliegue de fuerza hace milenios, esta vez era un hombre que de inmediato puso entre ellos un muro aún más perfecto que el que dividía Asgard, dejando a Thor confundido y en el fondo anhelante.

Sí alguna vez lo admitía a sí mismo, tal vez esa había sido la razón por la cual se controló y no arremetió contra él, al primer indicio de esa absurda y al mismo tiempo atrayente altivez.

Suspiro de nuevo, sacudiendo débilmente la cabeza, se incorporó y decidió asomarse por los ventanales, deseando encontrar algo que alejara lo suficiente su mente de Loki Laufeyson.

56. _Reconociéndose._

-¡Oh Loki, me alegra tanto verte!

Loki asintió, abrazando con fuerza a Sif mientras ella le correspondía por igual.

-Te he extrañado tanto Sif, hubiera deseado que las circunstancias fueran distintas…

Sif resoplo, apartándose mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Loki, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Fue como debía ser, lo importante es que nos volvemos a ver, yo también te he extrañado mucho, la última vez que pude enviarte una carta ya fue hace mucho tiempo, tengo que contarte muchas cosas y tú igual… ¡Mírate!

Sin querer Loki se sonroja, Sif suelta una carcajada y él rueda los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo Sif, pero debes disculparme por ahora, debo ir con ese estúpido malcriado a quien llamas príncipe…

-No te enfades con él, viene por órdenes de Padre de Todo, y aunque no lo aparenta estoy segura que también le dio gusto verte.

-Dudo que Odín le haya preparado cada una de las cosas que dijo en el salón de armas, y tampoco estoy seguro que él recuerde siquiera algo de nuestra niñez.

-¿Qué? Loki estás equivocado, Thor…

Loki le silencio con un gesto amable y cortes.

-Después platicaremos, pero en serio debo ir a "conversar" con ese hombre… Te buscaré una vez termine.

Antes de que Sif pudiera responder, Loki estaba alejándose, dejándola confundida y con una sensación desagradable recorriéndole el cuerpo. Aunque como Loki mismo había asegurado, tendrían tiempo suficiente para hablar y ponerse al tanto de lo mucho que habían cambiado.

Sonriendo de nuevo se dirigió al comedor en donde seguramente Volstagg estaba acabando con la poca reputación respetable que les quedaba, al menos frente a las dos hechiceras que les habían acompañado.

/

**Quejas, dudas, sugerencias o cometarios ando por acá, ahora sí, y sin temor a volver a equivocarme, esperen noticias mías en 7 de Agosto, porque celebraremos la salida del nuevo tráiler, las quiero y muchísimas gracias!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy bien, ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta historia, un agradecimiento muy grande a las siguientes personas, por su apoyo.**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**koteland**

**Gema**

**Shershiya Runa**

**oscworldximena**

**Hydra Delphine**

**Erin-Green**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, muchas gracias por todo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, muerte de un personaje.

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 13. Discusiones.**

57. _Situaciones._

Una de las cosas por las cuales estaba realmente agradecido era el hecho de que las grandes puertas, por muy pesadas que estas fueran, nunca hacían ruido alguno, lo que había hecho sus escapadas infantiles aún más fáciles. Respiro de nuevo, tratando de componer sus latidos, compuso su rostro más indiferente y abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación vacía a excepción de la persona que enfoco su mirada en él.

Loki camino despreocupadamente mientras Thor se sentaba, ninguno de los dos sabían que decir a continuación sin sonar demasiado emocionados, o enfadados, querían tener una charla enteramente política, Loki fue el primero, su mirada fija en la de Thor para no demostrar timidez o miedo.

-Mi madre ha estado de acuerdo con los términos, y supongo que Odín también…

-Sí…

Es el tono que usa, un sí, roto, sin aliento, como si lo hubiera dejado salir con un suspiro, lo que provoca que Loki se sonroje, ligeramente y un poco visible.

-Como te dije, Balder estaba siendo atacad…

-¿Por qué nunca me contestaste las cartas?

-¿Disculpa?

Los ojos azules le taladran y Loki se siente demasiado expuesto, el miedo de no tener el control en la conversación le asalta y le hace escudarse en frialdad, para que Thor no sea testigo de lo mucho que tambaleo a Loki con ese tipo de pregunta.

-Las cartas, nunca respondiste una, pensé que éramos amigos.

Amora le ha dicho muchas veces lo necesario que es el permanecer tranquilo, o al menos parecer tranquilo, cuando en realidad lo que quieres es golpear a la persona enfrente. Loki está apegándose a ese consejo, con fuerza y resolución.

-No sé de qué me hablas Odinson, y se supone que deberíamos atender _otro_ asunto, mucho más importante.

Thor le lanza una mirada ofendida, el ceño fruncido, cuando habla lo hace un poco sin ese candor en las palabras.

-Para mí, ese es un asunto importante, pero claro… Para ti, no es nada, si fuera lo contrario me hubieras mandado una respuesta por cada maldita carta.

-No pareces sordo, así que estoy seguro que escuchaste la primera vez, por el contrario tienes la facha de idiota así que te lo repetiré: No sé de qué demonios me hablas.

-Los rumores son ciertos _Laufeyson, _eres un hábil mentiroso, ¿no sería más fácil decir la verdad?

-Eso es lo que hago, y realmente no me interesa si me crees o no, sí hubieras mandado algo yo habría respondido.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

Thor gira los ojos, su sarcasmo molesta a Loki, el autocontrol era realmente difícil con Thor, pero había creído que en los milenios separados, Loki había mejorado esa faceta, sobre decir lo mucho que le molestaba en ese momento saber que había fallado.

-Sí las hubieras escrito… Pero como estoy seguro que no lo hiciste no tengo porque preocuparme… Ahora, ¿podemos regresar a lo que nos interesa? Balder fue atacado por la espalda por ese "capitán" de tu ejército, sí hubiera sido una pelea pareja yo no hubiera intervenido, pero no solo era _Tyr, _y Balder fue herido. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, para proteger a uno de los míos.

-Eso es lo que Balder hace, también era uno de _los nuestros, _¿sabes? Nuestro capitán, antes de que nos traicionara, que no te sorprenda si hace lo mismo.

El tono era burlón, y por debajo una rara ira contra Balder, Loki se sintió obligado –de nuevo- a defender a su mejor amigo.

-Lo que Balder les haya hecho no es de mi incumbencia, ahora su lealtad esta para con nosotros, y nada más me importa.

-Vaya, le has tomado mucho cariño, yo no me fiaría, lo mejor que hubiera pasado es que Tyr lo hubiera matado.

Loki conjuro con rapidez, sus movimientos agiles y exactos, la daga se sentía fría contra la piel delgada del cuello de Thor, sus ojos verdes furiosos, mientras la mirada de Thor reflejaba la sorpresa que sentía.

-¿Qué te parecería el que yo te matara, ahora y sin nadie quien pueda escuchar al príncipe de Asgard suplicar?

Thor tomo con fuerza las muñecas de Loki, quien no movió el filo ni un centímetro, Thor presiono su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro mientras Loki trataba de empujar la cuchilla.

-¿Suplicar? Yo no suplicaría ni a Hela, Laufeyson, y mucho menos a ti, lo que realmente me interesa es ese apego que tienes con Balder, ¿por eso él no regreso? ¿Por eso no podías responder mis cartas?

El agarre se hizo más fuerte, pero la rabia de Loki también aumento, utilizando toda su fuerza empujo, el filo pasando superficialmente por la piel, una pequeña herida se abrió, dando paso a la sangre. Ambos se miraron, midiendo la ira contraria, Loki dejo salir una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Pero mi querido príncipe… ¿No recuerda lo mucho que suplico por mis besos? Oh, pensé que no lo había olvidado…- Loki sintió como el agarre se hacía menos doloroso, por un momento las mejillas de Thor se sonrojaron.- Supongo que no, si como dices, me enviabas cartas… ¿Suplicabas allí, también?

Loki gruño, la cuchilla cayó al suelo, Thor estaba de pie, imponiéndose en toda su altura, Loki parecía algo pequeño, diminuto, contra el musculo y cuerpo de Thor, que le presionaba contra la mesa, sus ojos azules lucían aún más peligrosos que antes.

-No me provoques… No soy el mismo niño que hacía todo por ti.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Thor pudiera inclinarse hacia Loki para besarlo, la frustración recorrió su cuerpo mientras Loki le empujaba para encontrarse con Amora.

-¿Se estaban peleando tan pronto?

Loki quiso dejar un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que Amora no había notado la verdadera situación, pequeños temblores sacudían su cuerpo, hubiera querido sacar a su amiga y besar a ese hombre que se parecía débilmente a su amigo de la infancia, pero que ahora se presentaba ante él, como un verdadero Dios; todas sus alarmas se encendieron ante el pensamiento.

-No, te dejó con él, estaré con Balder.

Amora observo como Loki salía, apresurado, mientras Thor se encaminaba hacia ella, seguramente para salir de la habitación, Amora inclino respetuosamente la cabeza, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Yo le guiare donde se encuentran sus compañeros.

-Eh… Gracias… ¿Tu nombre es?

-Amora.- Inclino de nuevo la cabeza y Thor le sonrió, aceptando el que ella le guiara y no dejando pasar su sorpresa ante los hermosos acabados del palacio.- ¿Habrá algo que desee hacer, después de comer?

-Tengo que hablar con Balder, ¿ya está en mejores condiciones?

-La herida fue profunda y en una zona vulnerable, los sanadores hicieron lo mejor, pero necesita reposo… No sé cuándo podría despertar.

-Vaya… ¿Qué deber desempeñas aquí?

Los ojos de Thor definen la silueta de Amora, su largo cabello rubio, y su rostro agradable, ella sonríe con simpatía y Thor decide que le agrada.

-Soy consejera de la familia Laufeyson.

-Vaya, eres demasiado joven…

-No más que usted, pero sí más que Loki.- Amora se detiene y Thor se ve obligado a hacerlo, dentro escucha las carcajadas de Volstagg y los gritos de Sif.- Sus compañeros son… Un caso especial.

Thor ríe, más confiado, la actitud natural de Amora le envuelve, entran a la habitación y los Tres Guerreros junto a Sif le reciben con varias preguntas, Sigyn casi se nota asustada, mientras Thor se acomoda y le sirven el primer vaso de hidromiel, Amora y Sigyn se ponen al tanto.

-No tienen nada de modales, inclusive la mujer… Son bárbaros y no les interesa el buen comportamiento.

-Ellos tienen una educación distinta, a mí no me molesta…

Sigyn se fija en la mirada de Amora, sigue su curso y se da cuenta a quien ve su amiga con tanto interés.

-No creo que te haga caso, la mujer que los acompaña parece ser su pareja.

Amora gira los ojos, divertida.

-¿Cuándo me ha detenido eso?

-Él no es un simple Asgardiano, es el príncipe…

Sigyn observa como los ojos claros de Amora brillan casi de forma impropia y maliciosa, se relame los labios y aparta con cuidado un mechón de rubio cabello.

-Exacto mi querida Sigyn, exacto…

58. _Agradecimiento._

La primera cosa que ve es el techo de la sala de curación, su mente se mantiene a la deriva, después siente la magia, es como una suave lamedura, Balder reconoce la magia, ha convivido con ella por milenios, quiere moverse pero Loki le mantiene en su lugar, una mano firme en su pecho, es cuando siente el dolor; no se queja, porque esta medianamente acostumbrado, espera a que Loki termine para poder hablar con él, no recuerda demasiado, y lo que recuerda es _alarmante _así que recurre a la paciencia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Balder observa detenidamente a Loki, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa, algún indicio de que algo fue mal, solo encuentra una mirada preocupada y un semblante cansado.

-Bien, no fue tan grave…

-Te perforaron un pulmón, Balder… Fue algo grave…

-¿Qué paso después?

-Amora y yo matamos a los soldados, el tal Tyr, solo salió con una herida leve, Heimdall interrumpió a tiempo.

-¿Tyr? Loki no debiste interferir, ni tu ni Amora, esto puede provocar un conflicto…

Loki le silencio con una mirada, se apoyó con su codo en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado, antes de continuar.

-Sí no hubiera "interferido" estarías muerto, así que en lugar de reprenderme, agradéceme… Además… Bien, no fue un conflicto lo que provocamos… Odín mando a su hijo, la orden es estar obligados a su presencia cada tres amaneceres, por un día entero…

-¿Odín mando a Thor?

-Sí, yo tuve que lidiar con él porque mi madre se ha sentido peor…

-Odín y los del consejo no mandarían a Thor a un asunto como este… A menos que… Supieran que Farbauti no está en condiciones, u Odín mismo no lo está.

Loki observo atentamente, las palabras de Balder le habían hecho reflexionar en varias cosas, que no había contemplado al estar más atento en marcar las diferencias entre Thor y él.

-Sí Odín sabe lo de mi madre, tal vez eso explique el porqué de su orden, no me deja en paz el pensamiento de que todo esto es un preludio, siento que mando a su gente para saber qué tan preparados estamos…

-¿Llego solo?

-No, con Lady Sif y otros tres.

Balder le sonrió, colocando su mano sobre la de Loki, un gesto placentero.

-Supongo que hablaras con ella.

-Ya lo hice, un poco… Pero necesitaba saber que estabas bien, pronto vendrán a cambiarte los vendajes, Thor quiere hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido, le he dicho que necesitabas descanso, pero no lo poder mantener lejos, es estúpidamente obstinado.

-Antes no te molestaba.

Loki se sonroja, Balder fruñe el ceño, confundido por la reacción que se desvanece tan pronto como apareció.

-Antes era un niño… Me tengo que ir, apenas ha aparecido el tercer sol, y queda mucho tiempo por delante…

Loki se reincorpora, le sonríe y antes de que se dé la vuelta, Balder atrapa su mano, atrayendo de nuevo su atención, los labios de Balder se posan en el dorso de Loki, quien mira todo confundido.

-Gracias por salvarme.

Loki gira los ojos, evitando la mirada clara, se suelta del agarre y no responde, sale del lugar con rapidez, mientras Balder mira su espalda, atento y agradecido.

/

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, o quejas, por aquí ando… Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Por partes.**

**Estaba un poco triste por la respuesta ante el Hiddlesworth, hasta que me obligue a ver lo que me trajo desde un principio a esto, y ahora me siento mucho mejor, por no decir absolutamente bien de nuevo, con respecto a este tema, como siempre, gracias Kanon.**

**Segundo, y como explique en el Tumblr, entre hoy a la escuela, y ayer, domingo, no tenía cabeza para nada más, así que una disculpa por el haber actualizado hasta ahora, más que nada a las personas que esperan el capítulo y a las cuales les estoy enteramente agradecida.**

**Y allí llegamos, muchas gracias, y un gran abrazo a las siguientes personas, por la paciencia y el cariño.**

**Hydra Delphine**

**swingie**

**Yakumo-Kaiba**

**Shershiya Runa**

**Chi002**

**AkemiMizuki**

**Kekeh **

**Izumi-sakachita**

**oscworldximena **

**Gema**

**Dani, Kanon, Gray, muchas gracias, las quiero y un abrazo enorme!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, muerte de un personaje.

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 14. Cavilaciones.**

59. _Pensamiento._

Lo primero que ve es la sonrisa de su madre, es alentadora y expectante, hace que se sienta un poco mejor, pone su enojo y su cansancio a parte para abrazar a Frigga, que le palmea la espalda, acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, sin duda, pero fue difícil no romperle la boca al hijo de _tu amiga._

-Me alegro que seas sincero, y también que no lo hayas hecho…

Emprendieron el camino al palacio, los guerreros y Lady Sif detrás, bromeando, un poco agotados después de los recorridos por el reino de Farbauti.

-¿Cómo esta padre?

-No hay grandes expectativas, pero espero que no sea pronto…

-Iré en cuanto me dé un baño.

Su madre asiente, entran y Thor se despide de sus amigos, pidiéndole a una de las doncellas que le prepare el baño, abre la puerta de su cuarto y se desploma sobre la cama, odiando su dolor de cabeza porque es la primera vez que siente uno, no sabe a qué se debe, quien es el dios que tiene que maldecir por tal osadía contra Thor Odinson, un fuerte repiqueteo le acosa y el grandioso primogénito se encoge sobre si, deteniendo los improperios.

Tocan a la puerta, Thor quiere cortarle las manos a quien sea el que provoca el ruido, en su mente, malvada y furiosa, es Loki, y Thor no le corta las manos, pero sí el orgullo caprichoso.

-¿Qué?

Casi ruge, la vocecita le llega lejana, otro repiqueteo, Thor no quiere pensar en lo tonto que es el decepcionarse de que no sea la de Loki.

-Y-ya esttta su baño…

La doncella solo recibe un gruñido por respuesta, se aleja mientras Thor entra al agua caliente, casi hirviendo porque a él le gusta todo lo extremo, y la piel casi arde, pero para un Dios es un cosquilleo reconfortante, que le trepa por las piernas que hablan de horas bajo el sol y un duro entrenamiento, los muslos con leves cicatrices de batallas, la espalda, donde una gran herida casi recuperada le abarca transversalmente, como una marca posesiva, una que habla de una aventura que Thor no ha contado a nadie, y que nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de ver; trepa hasta la cabeza, relajándole, aminorándole el dolor, besándole en las sienes mientras el cabello le escurre.

Es cuando piensa.

Contrario a lo que Sif alega cuando está enfadada, Thor se la pasa mucho tiempo pensando en cosas importantes, al menos, importantes para él.

Esa noche, en esa tina, piensa en Loki, porque, para que negarlo, Thor le sigue queriendo, si bien no tanto como cuando eran niños, lo suficiente para atesorarlo y querer otra vez lo que a penas y recuerda. Piensa mucho en Loki, y como relego a Thor con Amora, obligándolo a recorrer aquellos terrenos con la compañía de la mujer, que si bien era agradable, seguía sin ser Loki; eran unas dulces y femeninas maneras las que le acompañaban, y no las travesuras y la malicia que se pinta en los ojos de Loki cada vez que se cruzaban, por error por supuesto, con los suyos.

Piensa también, recelosamente, en todas esas noches, bajo la luz de una débil última luna, con la que él se ayudaba a escribir numerosas cartas, llenas de cariño, de emoción, del querer saber, y del querer decir; cartas que nunca fueron respondidas. Thor recuerda, cuando Sif recibió la primera respuesta, y él se dijo que todo estaría bien, que Loki tendría una razón para no contestarle a él, Thor recuerda elaborar excusas cada vez más tontas, disculpando la falta de cartas de Loki, la falta de palabras que necesitaba leer solo de su pequeño amigo, la falta de atención, como si le hubiera borrado y todo hubiera resultado un sueño que resulta malo cuando te despiertas y te das cuenta de la realidad.

A Thor le duelen cada una de esas cartas, en el orgullo, y aún más al fondo, donde no quiere indagar por seguridad propia.

Y así como a Thor le duelen, también le enfadan, porque todo lo que le produce dolor se gana su ira, mucha o poca, él es alguien hecho para que el dolor no le alcance, no lo toque, ni siquiera para que le coquetee, y sin embargo, Loki lo ha traído consigo, y la naturaleza de Thor hace lo que precisamente se espera, se enfurece, hace berrinche, patalea porque _no es justo._

El agua se ha enfriado, Thor suspira, ya no hay dolor de cabeza, gracias a Odín por eso.

Sale de la bañera, el agua escurre por todo su cuerpo, recuerda lo que tiene pendiente y se apresura a vestirse, reprime bostezos mientras camina por los pasillos vacíos por excepción de los guardias, llega a la habitación y toca con firmeza, la voz de su madre le indica que puede pasar, Thor respira hondo antes de abrir y dar un paso adelante.

Odín le observa, su gesto cansado, aun así apura una sonrisa.

-¿Todo resulto bien?

-Sí padre, hubo un recorrido por los terrenos, como lo pediste, nada está fuera de lo normal… Además, observamos a los allegados a Farbauti, su hijo, como te comunique, es el que tomo las riendas de la situación, pero también están dos doncellas, supongo que una, Sigyn, sirve de compañía, y la otra, Amora, es una de las hechiceras principales… No pude hablar con Balder, se nos fue informado que aun esta en recuperación.

-¿Cómo se comporta el hijo de Farbauti?

Thor se tambalea por un momento, su confusión se muestra parcialmente, después recuerda con quién esta y recupera la postura.

-Ha recibido educación y entrenamiento, no observe nada más extraño que el hecho de que él nos atendiera… Sif no tuvo oportunidad de apreciar y medir su magia, y yo no encontré ocasión para saber qué tan avanzadas eran sus capacidades físicas…

-No importa lo cordial que se muestre… Tengo fuertes razones para suponer que Loki Laufeyson es más peligroso que la misma Farbauti, y necesito que tú trates esto con precaución… No le indiques que lo estás vigilando, cualquier tipo de acción que se considere como sospechosa, me la informaras, por mínima que sea, ¿entendido?

-Sí… Pero… ¿Por qué tomas tantas precauciones para con él?

Odín le observo impávido, Thor supo que no quería saber la respuesta.

-No te corresponde saber eso, puedes retirarte.

Sí de algo pecaba Thor, era de curiosidad, como un niño ansioso, cada vez que algo parecía tener un velo de misterio, Thor empujaba a esa dirección, fascinado por descubrirlo, por marcarlo como suyo, sin desearlo realmente, Odín había puesto precisamente un velo sobre Loki.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-El sueño vendrá pronto, pero es algo que ya sabíamos…

-Padre…

Odín palmeo con afecto la mano de Thor que estaba sobre su brazo, sonriéndole cansado bajo la mirada de Frigga.

-Ve a descansar…

Thor supo que ese había sido el final de la conversación, suspiro y se despidió de sus padres, saliendo y encaminándose a su habitación, deseando con fervor que el día pasara y pronto tuviera que estar en el otro lado de la muralla, se durmió con ese pensamiento y nada pudo despertarlo, nada excepto su hambre, la tarde del día siguiente.

60. _Reprimiendo._

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Balder asiente, Loki espera a que los curanderos salgan para inspeccionar el mismo con un hechizo rápido y que brinda resultados satisfactorios.

-Te he dicho que sí.

-Nunca está de más cerciorarse… Entonces, podrás estar conmigo mañana.

Balder para sus pensamientos, como sus sentimientos le revuelven los nervios al escuchar el conmigo, de parte de Loki.

-Todo parece indicar que sí, pero según Sigyn hiciste todo a la perfección.

-Excepto matar a Odinson y fingir que todo fue un desagradable evento.

Balder sonríe ante la mueca enfurruñada de Loki, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

-Es raro, cuando eras niño, recuerdo como lloraste muchas veces por el mismo Odinson que ahora quieres matar.

El gesto de Loki se transforma, se sonroja con violencia, y si Balder no hubiera perfeccionado su máscara por años y también si no supiera como no responder a sus impulsos, habría tomado del rostro a Loki, y le habría besado, los labios y en general la existencia.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ser tu amigo.

El hombre sonríe de nuevo, Loki resopla, aun sonrojado.

-Ambos sabemos que no…

Loki gira los ojos, se incorpora y no se da cuenta del gesto desolado de Balder.

-Me tengo que ir, Sigyn quiere ir a comprar algo, y por alguna razón, quiere que la acompañe… Vendré mas tarde.

-Muy bien… Dale a Lady Sigyn mis respetos.

Loki asiente distraídamente, caminando a la salida, Balder decide apartar la mirada y observar el ventanal, se aprecian a las ninfas jugando con un par de hadas, y más allá, alguien canta; nada puede desplazar a Loki de sus pensamientos, Balder se pregunta si eso podría ser bueno o malo, se cansa de buscar respuestas al poco rato, ambas no son alentadoras para él.

61. _Sigyn._

Su brazo esta entrelazado con otro, Sigyn camina derecha, como Farbauti siempre le indico, su cabello ondea, fino, casi como una lluvia de un oro que parece plata, su rostro es dulce y alguna vez una adivina le indico que su destino era el dolor y el amor de ser madre, cuando Sigyn le preguntara que como lo supo, la anciana solo le señalo el rostro, y le dijo que todo estaba escrito allí.

Nunca lo entendió, y espera no hacerlo, al menos la parte del dolor. Su cuerpo siempre fue menudo, y Farbauti solía decir que si no fuera por su magia probablemente estaría muerta. Es cierto, no sabe explicarlo, pero siempre ha sentido como su vida depende de la magia más de lo que nadie en ese lado de la muralla puede entender.

Ella es todo eso, y también, un amor incondicional a la persona que camina a su lado, con su andar elegante y desinteresado de un príncipe que parece helado al principio. Todo lo que Sigyn observo la primera vez que vio a Loki fue eso, el hielo, como una ventisca que te cala los huesos, y tan deliciosa; poco a poco y gracias a perseverancia, Sigyn logro estabilizar una magia descontrolada, y sin saberlo, estabilizo también una amistad con Loki que en algún otro tiempo lucia volátil.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Sigyn recuerda el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de los ojos de Loki.

-No, solo estaba distraída, ¿no quieres buscar un libro?

Observa como Loki niega, ella le sonríe, aun en una bruma de recuerdos.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Claro que sí… No dormiste muy bien, ¿verdad?

-No, pero supongo que es natural por lo de ayer.

-No esperaba que el hijo de Padre de Todo fuera así.

Loki la mira, confundido.

-¿Así cómo?

-No sabría explicarte, tal vez es el hecho de que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a tu forma de ser, la de Odinson me parece aberrante.

-No estás sola en esa opinión, al menos, a mí también me lo parece.

Sigyn aprieta el agarre, columpiando la canasta tejida donde lleva los artículos que adquirió en el mercado.

-Como sea Amora esta fascinada, debiste escuchar sus planes para embaucar al pobre dios…

Loki no responde, Sigyn alza la mirada, confundida, no espera ver el gesto de enfado y algo que no identifica en el rostro de Loki, una visión que desaparece con rapidez y la mujer se pregunta si fue real lo que vio.

-Amora entonces deberá tener cuidado, uno nunca sabe cuándo tus planes podrían ser estropeados…

Sigyn no comenta nada, un mal presentimiento le sonríe en las puertas del palacio, pero ella le ignora, Loki le da paso y entra, la conversación cambia y ambos visitan a Farbauti, el día parece acabar demasiado rápido, y Sigyn suspira, cuando Loki se marcha a visitar a Balder, mientras ella permanece con su maestra, conversando animosamente sobre lo que podría pasar el día siguiente.

62. _Hogun._

En favor de Hogun, él fue quien lo noto primero.

En contra de Hogun, él fue quien lo noto primero.

Se divide entre múltiples sentimientos hacia el hombre –su mentor- que está justo al frente de ellos, al lado de Loki, y ambos custodiados por las dos mujeres que les acompañaran hacia dos días.

Hogun fue el primero que noto, en medio de su emoción por reencontrarse con Balder, el hombre que quería como un padre; la energía, amenazadora, creciente, como una bestia que rugía en silencio, aquella fuerza que Thor parecía emanar sin darse cuenta, sus movimientos rígidos, su mirada envenenada.

Los ojos de su amigo –hermano- posándose en los tranquilos de Balder, Hogun supo que no era solo por Tyr, supo que había algo más profundo, algo que él no lograba ver, pero si noto.

El día, Hogun lo supo, lucía _prometedor._

/

**Quejas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, estoy a sus órdenes, gracias por leer y por la paciencia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, como les dije, hoy capítulo de Lazos, si no les dije, pues se los comunico ahora XD Disculpen por la tardanza, pero como escribí en los avisos del capítulo de ayer de En tu Mirada, regresamos a la sana rutina de fin de semana.**

**Directo a los agradecimientos, por la paciencia, cariño y todo, un abrazo a las siguientes personas:**

**Blueberry Night**

**BalamYunuen**

**UziKillian**

**okumurabezariusmisaki**

**oscworldximena**

**Lucy Wan**

**Alice De Oz**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Hydra Delphine**

**Gema**

**Yakumo-Kaiba**

**Kanon, un abrazo y unas infinitas gracias!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, muerte de un personaje.

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 15. Improbabilidades.**

63. _Unión bélica._

-Así que ya estás bien…

Balder tiene el instinto –maldito instinto- de agachar un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, cuando en realidad el ya no le debería nada a aquel príncipe que se muestra sorprendido por el gesto, para después aceptarlo arrogantemente, eleva el rostro y le observa con superioridad.

-Eso creo, príncipe.

Thor se mofa y Hogun siente que el aire es irrespirable, Loki lo observa todo con gesto impasible, pero sus ojos se mueven ansiosos y furicos.

-Entonces hablaremos, como supones, ya escuchamos el testimonio de Tyr, pero por procedimiento tenemos que escuchar el tuyo.

Sif enfoca sus ojos en Amora, de repente consciente de como la rubia observa a Thor.

-¿Procedimiento? Entonces siguen convencidos que ataque a traición.

-No sería la primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

Fandral deja de respirar un momento, las palabras de Thor resuenan, venenosas, Loki le fulmina con la mirada, pero Fandral es consciente también de la rabia que destila el cuerpo de su príncipe y amigo, le desconcierta porque no entiende que pudo haber enfadado a Thor tanto.

Balder parece cambiar, Loki lo siente y no tiene necesidad de enfocar su mirada en él.

-Solo Padre de Todo y yo sabemos que sucedió en realidad, tu estatus aún no te permite estar al tanto de los verdaderas acciones que se toman para mantener un reino como Asgard.

Thor da un paso, impulsivo, sus puños se cierran, Loki también cambia de postura, un leve movimiento hacia Balder, en forma de protección, eso solo provoca que la ira de Thor se eleve, Sif es quien coloca una mano en su brazo, firme, como un ancla a la prudencia.

-No se necesita tener mucho estatus para comprender lo que hiciste.

No hace la acusación en voz alta, pero no importa, Thor desea que Balder sea que rompa con la falsa pretensión y ambos obtengan la pelea que buscan, o al menos, que Thor cree que buscan, los motivos aún no están muy claros, pero siempre puede encontrar uno; así que cuando Balder se mantiene en su sitio, con la misma mirada, Thor se traga la furia.

-Creo que viniste para saber lo que paso con Tyr.

Es Loki, llamando su atención, a Thor se le revuelve el estómago cuando observa el gesto del contrario, como sí él hubiera sido quien actuó de forma incorrecta.

-Claro…

-Acompáñenme…

Thor se gira un poco hacia Sif, le sonríe de lado y personal, la mujer asiente pero le susurra un tranquilo que le motiva a dejar a un lado los impulsos, sigue a Loki y a Balder hacia el cuarto en el que estuvieran hace unos días, le molesta la sincronía que parecen tener, Loki mueve la mano y Balder lo hace también, como si fueran un reflejo, como si hubieran tenido años en perfeccionar una técnica y rutina impecable, Thor tiene el impulso de interponerse.

_¿Por qué?_

Una doncella abre la puerta, los tres entran y por un momento solo se escucha la pesada piedra moverse para dejarlos en un momento de privacidad, la mesa es ridículamente larga y el silencio aún más.

-Muy bien, te escucho.

Loki está en la punta, Balder y Thor a cada lado, observándose detenidamente, son guerreros y se reconocen.

-Tyr no estaba solo, otros soldados le acompañaban, nos encontramos en una parte de la ciudad mientras vigilábamos que la reunión se llevara a cabo sin contratiempos, él fue quien me reto a un duelo, por motivos que creo son más personales, que por el bienestar de Asgard… Esperaba que hiciera honor de su estatus y peleara solo, pero los otros tres intervinieron, no sé quién me apuñalo…

-¿Cuáles motivos personales podría tener Tyr?

Thor recordaba la admiración que le tenía a Balder, se enfurece consigo mismo porque aún no desaparece del todo.

-Como seguramente recordaras, Tyr y yo éramos candidatos para liderar la defensa militar de Asgard, cuando Padre de Todo mostro su preferencia hacia mí, Tyr rompió cualquier lazo de amistad, y varias veces hizo pública su enemistad para conmigo.

-Aun así, eso tiene años, ¿por qué Tyr sacrificaría una relación diplomática entre ambos lados de la muralla, solo por un intento de asesinato?

-Creo que conoces a Tyr, el no "intentaría asesinarme", él lo hubiera logrado…

Loki había permanecido en silencio, un poco aliviado por el hecho de que Thor no demostraba ningún posible intento de ataque hacia Balder.

-No creo que tú los hayas matado.

Los ojos de Thor le perforan, pero Loki no se deja afectar demasiado, o demostrarlo, está a punto de responder cuando el sonido estruendoso de las campanas se cuela por cada rincón del castillo y la ciudad, Loki se incorpora con rapidez, encaminándose a las puertas seguido por Balder y un desconcertado Thor.

A mitad del pasillo les alcanza Sigyn, jadeante y con gesto preocupado.

-Lindworms, adultos, en las orillas de la ciudad, dos personas han muerto…- Loki asiente y comienza a correr, Sigyn sigue informándole.- Amora y Lady Sif están en la ciudad, colocan hechizos protectores, los acompañantes del Dios Thor se adelantaron para enfrentar la amenaza.

-Informa a mi madre, después ayuda a Amora a lo que haga falta, ¿saben cuántos eran?

-No…

Loki da un breve asentimiento y llegan a las caballerizas, donde unas ninfas le extienden armas, Thor niega sutilmente, y Balder acepta la armadura, por un momento Loki le observa.

-¿Seguro que puedes con esto?

El general asiente, mientras los tres cabalgan, Thor es quien hace la puntuación, su voz haciéndose oír sobre el resonar constante de las campanas.

-¿Tú no necesitas armas?

Loki se aferra a las riendas de su yegua, instándole a ir más rápido.

-Puedo arreglármelas sin ellas, los lindworm no son más peligrosos que los dragones, pero aun así son bastantes fieros, no son problemas cuando vienen solos o en pareja, pero sí cuando se acercan en grupos.

Cruzan el centro de la ciudad y pronto Thor los vislumbra, entiende porque Loki hizo referencia a los dragones, su sangre viaja con rapidez por su cuerpo, son siete, un poco más pequeños un dragón joven, pero aun así su aspecto es fiero y desagradable, las viviendas de los hechiceros comienzan a disminuir y pronto solo es el bosque, los arboles a los lejos, y una verde llanura donde Thor encuentra a Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg peleando.

El grito de su rubio amigo le llega lejano.

-¡Thor! ¡Ya era hora de que te nos unieras, creo que esta vez tenemos para repartir!

Sin poder evitarlo Thor suelta una risotada, cada terminación nerviosa en sus manos tiemblan al presentir lo que vendrá a continuación.

-¡Recuerda que no son tus tierras Odinson, no causes más daño del debido!

Loki le observa hasta que Thor asiente, un poco desaminado, se separan, los lindworms rugen mientras dirigen sus afilados colmillos hacia los guerreros, Balder desenvaina la espada, y Loki susurra unas palabras conocidas, la espada se materializa, el filo amenazante.

Se escuchan los truenos, Loki conoce esa magia, la de Thor, la magia de la tormenta, Thor empuña Mjolnir y el primer rayo aparece en la distancia, la yegua de Loki acelera y el dios comienza con un hechizo, las flamas verdes caen certeras sobre el lomo de la bestia más cercana, los rugidos hacen eco en sus oídos y la tierra tiembla imperceptiblemente, no tiene tiempo de girarse para observar el panorama, utiliza la espada mientras el lindworm hace un movimiento rápido con el cuello y Loki observa los colmillos de cerca, el filo de su arma haciéndose paso a través del costado del hocico de la bestia.

Se ayuda más de la magia y clava la espada de nuevo, el lindworm protesta por el dolor y las garras pasan peligrosamente cerca de Loki, su yegua lo guía a un costado rápidamente, y antes de que el reptil se dé la vuelta Loki se impulsa y el hechizo se forma antes de que recaiga sobre el lomo del lindworm, el rugido de dolor le lastima los oídos, sus palmas se unen y después de unos minutos las separa, flamas verdes sobre ellas, Loki apoya con rapidez sus manos sobre las escamas frías y duras de la bestia.

Un rayo cae a la distancia, el lindworm se desploma bajo la magia efectiva de Loki, quien se apoya de las escamas para no caer, el filo de estas cortan un poco sus palmas pero no es nada comparado con el daño que pudo haber sufrido si Thor y los demás no hubieran estado con Balder y él.

Baja del cuerpo inerte de la bestia, sus ojos se dirigen rápidamente a la derecha, donde Balder hace un movimiento rápido con la espada y la pata del lindworm cede bajo el filo, la sangre fría desparramándose y el gruñido haciéndose oír sobre los truenos, Loki sabe que Balder pronto terminara con aquel, pero algo le llama la atención, se escucha un silbido peligroso, un sonido que proviene del fondo de la garganta de alguno de los reptiles, Loki sabe que significa, Thor empuña Mjolnir pero el fuego del lindworm sale primero, Loki apenas tiene tiempo, corre y formula el hechizo en su cabeza, protege a Thor sin pensarlo y el rubio enfoca en el su mirada, sorprendida y también agradecida.

No dura mucho, Thor hace girar Mjolnir, deja que resbale de su mano y la trayectoria adquiere velocidad y fuerza, perfora el pecho de la bestia con facilidad, su silbido de dolor se une a otros dos y la tierra tiembla bajo el desplome de los reptiles, segundos después se escuchan tres, a destiempo, Loki resopla, aliviado y observa con interés como Sif y Amora están manchadas de sangre ajena, pero ambas con una sonrisa parcial en los labios.

-Supongo que todos estamos bien.

Fandral es el que responde, una mueca de dolor y las ropas superiores quemadas.

-¿Sabían que esos bastardos lanzaban fuego?

Balder sonríe, aprovechando ese momento de extraña camareidad compartida, se acerca a Hogun y le palmea la espalda.

-Definitivamente el alumno supero al maestro.

Hogun le observa agradecido.

-Nunca podría superarle… Me alegra que usted se encuentre bien, padre y yo teníamos dudas sobre su bienestar después de lo ocurrido hace años.

Balder agradece silenciosamente el hecho de que Hogun no lo diga como los demás, acusándolo por adelantado.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, ya eres un hombre, y estoy agradecido por la oportunidad que nos dan los dioses de encontrarnos de nuevo.

La voz de Loki se escucha claramente.

-Podemos indicarles a los hechiceros que hagan su trabajo, mientras tanto, sugiero que regresemos al castillo.

Sif se acerca a él, sonriendo y palmeándole la espalda.

-Dime que nos permitirás celebrar este evento.

Loki ignora la mirada de Thor, y pone su atención en la mujer.

-¿Celebrar qué?

-Que por un momento dejaron de atosigarse los unos a los otros por estupideces, y demostramos que algo bueno puede salir de aquí…

Loki lo medita un momento, monta a su yegua y escucha el sonar de los cascos sobre la tierra.

-Sí, creo que podemos hacer eso… Me sorprendió verte aquí.

-Lady Amora menciono que vendría, y como sabes, soy una guerrera.

-Estupenda guerrera, si me dejas mencionarlo… Veo que también progresaste mucho en magia.

-Gracias a ti, aunque sigue siendo un secreto para la mayoría…

Después de aquello no hablan mucho, Amora tiene la atención de Thor, Volstagg y Fandral rememoran la batalla mientras Balder y Hogun conversan tranquilamente, vislumbran el castillo y Loki observa como cinco hechiceros deshacen los conjuros de protección, su pueblo regresando a sus residencias, mientras otros más montan caballos para dirigirse a donde reposan los cuerpos sin vida de los lindworms.

-¿Qué hacen con ellos?

-Nada en especial, unas partes las utilizamos para nuestro beneficio y otras son vendidas al otro lado de la muralla.

-No habíamos visto uno de estos, solo supimos de las bestias por libros, nosotros peleamos más contra otras razas que contra seres de este tipo.

Loki le sonríe y ambos desmontan con facilidad, Sigyn le espera, expectante.

-Otra diferencia entre nosotros, supongo… Amora, has que les atiendan, Sigyn ayuda en lo que se necesite, iré a informar a mi madre…

-Agradecería que alguna de estas preciosas señoritas me facilite algo con lo que cubrirme…

Sif sonríe a Fandral y se une a sus amigos, por un momento se sorprende cuando Thor se aparta de ellos, pero la alegría que se respira es como un amable receso y ella le deja entrar sin fijarse en nada más.

64. _Antesala._

Loki se gira, gesto enfurruñado.

-¿Por qué demonios me estas siguiendo?

-Solo quería darte las gracias…

Aquello le toma desprevenido, pero Thor parece sincero, y Loki deja que se acerque un poco más.

-No son necesarias, debí prevenirlos del fuego…

-Estoy consciente de lo mal que me he portado contigo, pero…

Loki alza una mano, de repente nervioso, es mucho más fácil lidiar con Thor cuando lo único que siente es furia.

-Está bien Thor, supongo que así debían ser las cosas, quita esa cara…

Thor le sonríe un poco, un brillo inusual en la mirada.

-Subestime tu magia.

-Y yo tu estupidez.

Están cerca, Loki tiene ganas de apartarse, correr, encerrarse en su cuarto y cubrirse con las sabanas, pero su cuerpo y su orgullo lo mantienen pegado al suelo, mientras Thor sigue acercándose, y su presencia eléctrica inunda todo el ambiente.

Sienten la cálida respiración del otro, Loki quiere inclinarse, quiere hacer suyos los labios de aquel amigo de la infancia que aunque desdibujado, sigue presente en sus memorias, su cuerpo reacciona con violencia, de forma inesperada, Thor le sostiene la muñeca, como si previniera un escape improvisado, se miran a los ojos y el tiempo convenientemente se aleja de aquel pasillo, donde la luz de la primera luna comienza a hacerse paso a través de las nubes.

/

**Quejas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, estoy a sus órdenes, nos vemos el próximo sábado!**

***Lindworm es una bestia nórdica mitológica.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, como les dije, un capítulo de Lazos, espero que les agrade, adelanto que este es el último tranquilo, entraremos a la primera parte del fin, (¿) muajajaja, no, no tanto así, pero se le parece un poco. Un abrazo a las personas que siguen pacientes esta historia, prometo que su espera será recompensada, las quiero!**

**Bella Riddle I**

**Phantwinter**

**Gema**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Izumi-sakachita**

**Hydra Delphine**

**Blueberry Night**

**Kanon, con mucho cariño, especialmente!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash, muerte de un personaje.

**Lazos.**

**Capítulo 16. Oportunidades.**

65. _Madre._

Loki golpeo con fuerza la pared, había querido hacer aquello en privado, para que no luciera como un chiquillo berrinchudo, lo cual, según Balder, era.

Giro y su espalda se encontró con la fría pared, resoplo enfadado, tres golpes a la puerta le distraen por un momento, él sabe quién es.

-Pasa.

Balder entra y Loki ha convocado un libro, porque sabe lo estúpido que es estar actuando de esa forma, no despega la mirada de la página que aparentemente está leyendo, escucha los pasos y después el sonido de su cama cediendo bajo el peso de su amigo.

-¿Paso algo malo con Farbauti?

-No.

-¿Por qué estas de mal humor?

-No estoy de mal humor.

-¿Amora interrumpió algo?

Loki le lanza una mirada fría, tratando de enfocarse en su lectura.

-No tengo idea de que hablas…

Balder se ríe y deja caerse sobre la cama con un suspiro largo y sonoro, los brazos extendidos y su pecho subiendo y bajando con lentitud, Loki le observa de reojo antes de cambiar la página y empezar a relegar el motivo de su enojo, un poco después escucha la primera señal de que Balder ya ha cedido al sueño, Loki resopla y se incorpora, dejando el libro sobre la mesa en el centro de su habitación, observa por unos minutos a Balder y después lo empuja, tratando de acomodarlo lo mejor posible, sale de la habitación hacia la de su madre, ahora que el enojo ha pasado, Loki cree que puede tener una conversación amable y entretenida con su madre.

Camina despacio, jugando con un hechizo que acaba de conjurar, sabe que ya es muy tarde, pero está decidido a no dormir y sospecha que su madre tampoco quiere hacerlo, toca la puerta y escucha con satisfacción la respuesta de ella. Entra sin tardanza y le sonríe.

-¿Ya no estás enojado?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que estoy enojado?

Se acuesta a su lado, sin quitarse las botas llenas de lodo porque sabe lo mucho que a Farbauti le enfada aquello, alza la mirada verde hacia la carmesí de su madre y observa con deleite el silencioso reclamo que se forman en sus ojos.

-Yo no "pienso que lo estés", yo estoy segura… Pero ahora que no está Amora, dime que te parece todo el asunto.

-He estado pensando… No lo sé, Thor Odinson no parece tener intenciones bélicas contra nosotros… Y los que le acompañan son más sus guardaespaldas que conspiradores.

Los labios de Farbauti forman una fina línea, pero su hijo no lo nota, la hechicera acaricia el cabello negro de Loki, su mano tiembla y antes de que el haga algún comentario Farbauti la retira, posándola en su regazo, mientras Loki se acomoda en su regazo, su cabello negro acariciando su pecho y su piel azul haciendo un contraste dulce con la blanca de su hijo.

-No te confíes Loki, te recuerdo que es hijo de un asesino.

Loki no lo olvida, no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, no cuando siempre que ve su cuerpo recuerda aquel día, el dolor, la incomprensión, Loki era un niño. Pero Loki también recuerda a Thor, y su mirada azul, salvaje, como el de una cría de lobo, feroz, pero inexperta, llena de ideales, Loki recuerda esos ojos a milímetros de su rostro, y todo su cuerpo parece derretirse.

-No es confianza madre, es solo lo que veo.

-Odín mando a su hijo de nuevo para tratar de acercarse a ti, lo que más me molesta es que aún no sé porque lo quiere hacer… Él no es un rey que hace guerras de la nada, aunque tampoco es piadoso… No entiendo que ganaría con tu muerte.

Le abraza un poco más fuerte, Loki respira el aroma de su madre, su cabello largo y ondulado acariciándole la mejilla.

-Ya no soy un niño pequeño, menos inocente, él se encargó de acabar con eso… Debes descansar, he sentido tu magia disminuyendo cada día, madre… Dime, sé que hay una forma de salvarte.

Farbauti sonríe, besa la frente de Loki y posa su mirada enfrente, recordando el frío Jotunheim, recordando su hogar, donde yace lo que realmente podría salvarla.

-Y dices que ya no eres inocente… Eres muy joven aun Loki… Tienes mucho que aprender.

No hablan después de eso, Farbauti siente el cuerpo de Loki relajarse, y después su respiración se torna tranquila y acompasada. Una punzada cruza su pecho, reprime el gemido de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y usando su magia para minimizar el dolor. Pasan unos minutos y por fin respira sin dificultad, aliviada porque Loki no se dio cuenta, ve el rostro de su hijo y reflexiona.

Tan joven.

66. _Nobleza._

Sif es quien le palmea la espalda, reprimiendo un suspiro, Thor tiene enterrada la cabeza en sus manos, el cabello rubio cayéndole como una cascada dorada, la mujer observa dividida entre la tristeza y el buen sentido común.

-Bueno, solo debes buscar otra oportunidad… Sí Loki no mostro ninguna señal de que en serio te odia, no veo por qué estas como ninfa a punto de morir.

-Sif, tu eres quien mantuvo contacto con él después de que descubrieran la grieta, tu mejor que yo sabes que lo primero que hará Loki será irse a esconder…

El corazón de la guerrera falla por unos segundos, niega imperceptiblemente y continua, una sonrisa gamberra en su rostro, porque Lady Sif no se pondrá a sí misma como una damisela en desgracia.

-Entonces juega a las escondidas tú también, oh vamos, ¿cuándo el poderoso Thor ha huido de algo?

Los ojos azules de Thor centellean y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-Nunca me fallas, eh, Lady Sif.

Ella le sonríe, mientras le exhorta a ir a practicar, el día es soleado y sin embargo lo suficientemente agradable para unirse al combate que Fandral y Volstagg han entablado, con Hogun burlándose de ambos.

Sif se enfoca en el sonido de su espada contra el de Hogun, es agradable, es el filo cortando el aire, cortando la tristeza que sabe, le esperara una vez sola, pero no durara por siempre, porque Sif sabe, que pocas cosas lo hacen.

Escucha la risa estruendosa de Thor, al fondo, y sin querer, ella sonríe, su corazón hinchándose por el sentimiento sincero que siempre tuvo hacia él, y sospecha, bajo ese sol amable y cálido, siempre tendrá.

Hogun ataca, pero ella es rápida, siempre más rápida, una sonrisa y el guerrero está en el suelo, observando resignado la sonrisa amplia de la mujer, preguntándole si se rinde.

-Ni hablar Sif, me rindo…

Ella asiente, para después darle una mano y ayudarle a incorporarse, ambos se encaminan para tomar hidromiel fría, y descansar un poco, observando a Volstagg luchar con Thor.

-Me alegro que Balder y tú se hayan encontrado.

Hogun asiente, enterrando su espada en el suelo arenoso.

-Volstagg y tu saben lo que me costó pasar por todo aquello, admito que aún no perdono a Tyr por todas sus palabras equivocadas hacia Balder…

-La envidia corroe, Hogun, es un poderoso y equivocado incentivo, Tyr era el más susceptible a caer.

-Tyr y muchos más… En realidad sigo sin entender lo que paso.

-Sabes que no podemos hablar de esto aquí… Odín vigila todo el tiempo…

-Entonces supongo que debemos postergar este tema.

Asiente, y en ese instante, Thor reta a Sif a un duelo de espadas, Hogun la ve partir, sonriendo mientras observa como Fandral trata de ayudar a Volstagg a incorporarse, pasan unos minutos antes de que Hogun se una a la odisea.

67. _Oportunidades._

Loki se cubre los ojos con su mano, mientras su yegua se mueve un poco nerviosa, Sigyn recarga la frente en su hombro y Amora suspira de nuevo, los tres, Balder lo sabe, se aburren cuando deben estar quietos más de quince minutos, y es justo lo que tienen que hacer en ese instante.

Pronto el suelo vibra con la magia de Heimdall, un súbito rayo de luz hace presencia y pronto Thor, Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros aparecen, luciendo más confiados después de haber compartido una batalla con los hechiceros, la mirada de Loki se cruza con la de Thor y ambos saben lo que pasara, porque no tienen el valor de postergarlo.

Pasaron muchos milenios separados, y hasta los dioses llegan a hartarse de lo lento que pasa el tiempo, por fortuna, Loki tiene un pretexto.

Thor inclina su cabeza cortésmente, y los hechiceros corresponden, Balder incluido, mientras Loki no hace movimiento alguno, su mirada fija y su semblante serio.

-Es bueno que hayan llegado, entremos al palacio, podremos ir al comedor y después les informaremos de la actual situación.

Thor frunce el ceño, un poco preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Más de esas bestias?

Observa a Loki negar, su cabello negro parece besar sus hombros y Thor experimenta una desconocida sensación de vértigo.

-No, nada grave, pero si algo inusual.- Unas mucamas abren las puertas, la larga mesa adornada finamente, preparada con anticipación.- Un despliegue de magia en puntos distintos de nuestras tierras, fue algo que necesita ser investigado, fue súbito…

Loki se sienta a la cabeza, Thor trata de no sentirse minimizado, a pesar de ser mayor que él, quien está sentado como si fuera el rey de aquellas tierras es precisamente Loki, y no Thor. Balder se sienta a la izquierda y Thor se resigna con tomar la silla de la derecha, observa enfadado, el intercambio de miradas entre Balder y Loki.

No se dan cuenta como Sif se adelanta para sentarse al lado de Thor, ganándose una mirada enfurruñada de Amora, ambas mujeres entablan una pelea de miradas, las dos con demasiado orgullo para rendirse, defendiendo lo que ellas creen deben defender.

Los demás toman asiento, comenzando una comida que pronto se vuelve amena, con Fandral haciendo bromas ocasionales a Sigyn, quien se sonroja violentamente, mientras Volstagg se queja por la comida que le han servido, y Hogun conversa animadamente con Balder, poniéndose al tanto de los eventos que sucedieron en la ausencia del contrario en sus vidas. Loki come sin hablar, y Thor hace lo mismo, preguntándose si podrá llegar el momento adecuado para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

El momento llega cuando se da por finalizado el desayuno, Loki se incorpora y explica la situación a detalle.

Son tres puntos, dos en cada extremo y uno en el centro, cerca de la plaza principal, antes de que el primer sol se hiciera presente en el cielo, Loki y Farbauti se percataron de aquel incremento potencial de magia, sin motivo aparente y que se redujo a los segundos de haber empezado, pero no desapareció por completo.

-Debemos ir a investigar lo que sucede, y como Odinson dejó bien claro el objetivo de todos ustedes aquí, tendremos que llevarlos con nosotros… Yo personalmente, me encargare de guiarte Dios del trueno, Balder acompañara a dos de tus compañeros y Sigyn ira con él, ya que aunque Balder ha convivido con nosotros por mucho tiempo, no es dueño de ninguna habilidad mágica, Amora podrá acompañar a otros dos asgardianos….

-Como sabemos que todo esto no es un truco.

Loki observa fijamente a Thor, después sonríe travieso.

-No necesito de trucos para matarte Odinson.

Fandral es quien interfiere, exaltado.

-Espero que se dé cuenta la gravedad de sus palabras, lo que ha dicho puede ser interpretado como una declaración de guerra.

Loki encoge los hombros, divertido.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, Fandral, simplemente respondí a la acusación de tu príncipe.

-Thor es príncipe de TODA Asgard.

Antes de que Amora responda por Loki, Thor hace un gesto, callando a Fandral, y observando al hombre frente a él, habla con decisión.

-Muy bien, nos dividiremos… Supongo que podremos partir ahora.

Balder asiente, siguiendo a Loki cuando este se gira, caminando a la salida.

-Amora, Sigyn y yo nos mantendremos en contacto por si nuestro grupo encuentra algo interesante, los tres, por lo tanto, estamos obligados a explicar sobre todo lo que se llegue a encontrar en ese lugar.- Entran a las caballerizas, las ninfas les saludan y sonríen con picardía, todos montan y Loki da una breve mirada a Balder.- Supongo que ya no hay más que decir.

Thor intercambia miradas con los guerreros y Sif, quienes asienten y salen, cada uno guiado por Amora y Sigyn, Balder susurra algo al oído de Loki y Thor aprieta el mango de Mjolnir convulsivamente.

Ambos esperan unos minutos antes de salir, Thor le mira y como es de esperarse Loki le sostiene la mirada, retador.

-Cuando desees, Odinson.

A Thor le causa escalofríos cuando escucha su nombre proferido por Loki, como si fuera una provocación a acercarse y besarlo, doblegarle las malas mañas y el orgullo.

-Te advierto que te matare si es una trampa.

-¿Siempre con advertencias vacías, príncipe de Asgard?

Thor aprieta la mandíbula, antes de poder responder Loki comienza la cabalgata, su capa verde ondeando tras él, Thor le sigue, pasa poco tiempo antes de que comience a reconocer el sendero.

Uno que está firmemente aunado a Loki y su esencia.

Un bosque que fue testigo de su amistad, abrupta y finalizada rápidamente, un bosque que parece abrirse para dar paso a Loki, y cerrarse tras Thor, como si le susurrara que de nuevo guardara un secreto.

Uno que tal vez pueda ser más peligroso.

/

**Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, estoy a sus órdenes.**


End file.
